Presagio total
by Nailju
Summary: Cap 27 Harry Y Ron tienen que encontrarse de nuevo. * Arg gral: Una predicción de Trelawney , el odio y la amistad a un paso del amor. HH4ever y DG. Disfrutadlo!!!
1. Grifos

PRESAGIO TOTAL  
  
Dedicatoria: Fanfic dedicado a mis tres queridas HH, Carla, Irene y Meli, cada una de las cuales me aporta una visión del HH completamente distinta y plena de matices incomparables. Gracias, chicas. Sois las mejores :D  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKR, Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross y otras entidades. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro en la redacción del texto, y se ha realizado por puro placer y amor hacia los personajes.  
  
Nota de la autora A todos los fans HH: tenemos una comunidad para aquellos que os guste la pareja Harry-Hermione, se llama HH Paraíso. Apuntaros. Queremos ser muchos :D  
  
http://es.groups.yahoo.com/group/HHParaiso/?yguid=115332819  
  
Espero que disfruteis mucho con la historia. Dejad vuestros comentarios. En esta ocasión aún no está finalizada, aunque sé hacia dónde se encamina. Besos.  
  
Capitulo uno Grifos  
  
Harry miraba por la ventana de su habitación . Era medianoche, y el paisaje que vislumbraba era bastante diferente al acostumbrado en Privet Drive. No había permanecido ni una semana de julio en casa de sus tíos, cuando una lechuza de Dumbledore, le informó de que debía trasladarse a la Madriguera por motivos de seguridad. Sin mayores objeciones por parte de los Dursley, Arthur Weasley había acudido a su casa hacía unos días, y ambos viajaron con un periódico viejo transformado en traslador. Sus cosas, reducidas a un ínfimo tamaño por el Sr. Weasley, viajaron dentro de su bolsillo. Nadie había querido explicarle porqué ya no era seguro el hogar donde había crecido, pero Harry tenía cierta idea del motivo.  
  
"No le des más vueltas- le dijo Ron, que estaba sentado en una de las dos camas de la habitación- Dumbledore lo habrá hecho solo como prevención".  
  
"No me importa que vengan a por mí- replicó Harry sin dejar de mirar al jardín, como enajenado por la luz de las luciérnagas que revoloteaban- tengo miedo por vosotros".  
  
"Bah, si hemos sobrevivido a no tener dinero nunca, esto es solo un juego- sonrió, con algo de melancolía, mirándose el pijama heredado de su hermano Percy que llevaba puesto- anímate, podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños con una gran fiesta y..."  
  
"No, Ron- atajó Harry con algo de brusquedad- bastantes molestias causo ya. No tengo el cuerpo para fiestas".  
  
Ron comprobó disgustado, que Harry no había olvidado ni por un segundo lo sucedido semanas atrás. Se mostraba taciturno, apagado. El aire de la culpabilidad emanaba de él como un hilo invisible.  
  
"... Hermione ha dicho que va a pedir a sus padres que le dejen venir a pasar aquí el resto del verano"- comentó Ron.  
  
Harry se apartó de la ventana, y le miró esbozando una débil sonrisa.  
  
"Al menos estaremos los tres juntos. Hermione es la pieza que nos falta, eh?"  
  
Ron asintió. Se sentía bastante confudido respecto a ella. Su reacción en el baile de Navidad pasado , le había sorprendido a él mismo. Había ido descubriendo nuevos aspectos en ella, a lo largo del curso, y cuando se pronunciaba su nombre se sentía raro. Aquello fue lo último que hablaron esa noche. Ambos se metieron en la cama, bastante apesadumbrados. Ron no quería admitirlo ante Harry para no preocuparle más, pero se sentía angustiado por la suerte de su amigo. Le había fallado estúpidamente en un momento clave de su vida, y no quería que eso sucediera más. Harry tardó mucho en dormirse. Su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas. Voldemort estaba vivo, y él había colaborado en ello. Cedric había muerto, y él también tenía algo que ver . ¿ Porqué tenían que mandarle a la Madriguera? ¿ Qué temían que sucediera? El no quería ser protegido, solo le interesaban las personas a las que quería. Y luego estaba...Hermione. El pensamiento le llevaba bastantes veces hasta ella. ¿Porqué le habría dado aquel beso en la estación? Se había sentido incomodísimo. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Y menos de una chica. ¡Y aún menos de su mejor amiga! Pasó al menos una hora, antes de que Harry cerrase los ojos y se entregara al sueño.  
  
***  
  
Dos días después por la tarde, todos estaban expectantes alrededor de la chimenea del salón de los Weasley. Molly había ido a recoger a Hermione a su casa, y esperaban la llegada de ambas de un momento a otro. Un ruido seco se dejó oir por la chimenea. Segundos después, aparecieron. La sra. Weasley, aún acostumbrada a semejante experiencia, aparentaba sentirse mareada, pero la pobre Hermione llegó con el pelo aún más alborotado de lo habitual, la cara ennegrecida manchada por el hollín y tosiendo fuertemente. A pesar de ello, llevaba una sonrisa luminosa en la cara. Se sentía feliz de verles de nuevo.  
  
" Oh, qué contenta estoy, es fabuloso que mis padres me hayan dejado venir"- dijo sin dejar de sonreir.  
  
Ron pensó que sus dientes alineados, hacían que su sonrisa fuera deliciosa. Le miró los hoyuelos que se formaban a ambos lados de los labios.  
  
"No volveré a comprar polvos flu de rebajas. Qué dolor de cabeza que tengo- dijo la sra. Weasley, tocándose las sienes con un gesto de malestar. Le dio el breve equipaje de Hermione a su hija- Ginny , ayúdale a acomodarse en tu cuarto. En una hora más o menos estará lista la cena".  
  
Los chicos les acompañaron hasta la puerta, pero luego Ginny, les impidió el paso con un gesto pícaro.  
  
"Nuestra invitada , tiene que retirarse los restos de flu en la más estricta intimidad"- y les cerró la puerta en las narices.  
  
"Caray, con tu hermana"- comentó Harry.  
  
"Bah, mujeres".  
  
Las dos muchachas, colocaron rápidamente las cosas de Hermione en el armario de la habitación. Ginny, doblaba su propia ropa, para acomodar la de su amiga.  
  
"Cómo es que al final no has ido a casa de Krum? Te había invitado a Bulgaria, no?  
  
"Sí, pero Ron me escribió hace unos días, diciéndome que Harry estaba aquí por orden de Dumbledore. Si algo va a suceder quisiera estar aquí- dijo Hermione levemente enrojecida- con vosotros.  
  
"Sí, yo también estoy preocupada- replicó Ginny.  
  
Por unos instantes se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra. Ambas pensaron que estaban cambiando muy deprisa. Ginny parecía más seria de lo habitual. Su cabello rojo le caía hasta la cintura, y se expandía ondulante por la espalda. Sus dedos jugaron con los mechones, algo taciturna.  
  
"Será mejor que tomes un buen baño- dijo Ginny- aunque el único que funciona está en el piso de arriba , al lado del cuarto de mi hermano Ron.  
  
Hermione cogió su ropa, para cambiarse después .  
  
"Suerte- le dijo Ginny.  
  
"Suerte?  
  
"Pues sí. Es que el baño está... demasiado cerca de la habitación de mi hermano .  
  
Aquelló sí confundió a Hermione. Miró a Ginny interrogante, pero esta solo soltó una risita. "Qué quieres decir?  
  
"Nada, nada, déjalo- Ginny empujó levemente a su amiga- anda ve. Mamá se molesta cuando no estamos a tiempo a la mesa.  
  
Hermione subió a la buhardilla, y vio enseguida el cuarto de baño.¡ Era tan distinto al de su casa!. La alcachofa de la ducha estaba suspendida en el aire sin aparente sujeción. Algo recelosa, abrió el grifo y un agua templada que destilaba un aroma suave a limón, comenzó a caer. Al meterse en la bañera, esta cambió de forma.  
  
"Mmm debe ser que se adapta a la persona que entra.  
  
Se relajó , pues el viaje por las chimeneas a cualquier novato le dejaba exhausto. Cerró los ojos y sumergió su cuerpo dentro de la espuma que echaba aquel extraño grifo.  
  
***  
  
Desde la habitación de Ron, se oía perfectamente el sonido proveniente del cuarto de baño. Debía ser Hermione la que se bañaba , pues todos los de la casa lo habían hecho por la mañana. Se concentraba tanto en los sonidos del grifo abriéndose y cerrándose alternativamente, que no escuchaba a Harry en absoluto.  
  
"Desde luego en esta foto, la posición del buscador es fantástica. Fíjate que viraje practica con el cuerpo...me quieres hacer caso Ron?- Harry cerró el libro de golpe.  
  
"Eh?  
  
"Que estás pasando de mí.  
  
"No, es que el grifo...  
  
"Qué grifo?  
  
"El grifo del cuarto de baño de al lado.  
  
"Qué pasa con el dichoso grifo!!!?  
  
"Que es Hermione la que se está bañando.  
  
La idea de una Hermione, desnuda a menos de dos metros de su habitación hizo enrojecer a ambos. Harry miró durante unos instantes el rostro de su amigo. No recordaba haberle visto más interesado por algo jamás. Parecía que le fuera la vida en los sonidos del grifo.  
  
"Déjalo ya, Ron. Parece que estuvieras ...espiándola.  
  
"Te la imaginas...?  
  
"Ron, tío!!!!  
  
"Vale, vale, solo era una broma.  
  
Para Harry pensar de esa forma en Hermione, era casi un pecado. Ella era como una hermana para él. Pero daba la impresión de que Ron como ya tenía una, no necesitaba ninguna de repuesto. Durante todo el curso, le había parecido demasiado protector con Hermione, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que ....  
  
"Me gusta mucho- dijo Ron, algo ensimismado, volviendo a abrir el libro por la página donde estaba .  
  
"Cómo?  
  
"Digo la foto esa, que me gusta mucho.  
  
"Ah!- pero Harry, empezó a pensar que algo raro le sucedía a Ron.  
  
*** fin capitulo 1*** 


	2. Cielo de estrellas

Nota de la autora: Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. No está escrita del todo, en contra de mi costumbre habitual. Presumo que va a ser bastante larga. Espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias y cumplir todas vuestras expectativas. Todo aquel/aquella que lo desee puede contactar conmigo en mi e-mail: nailju_nailju@hotmail.com.  
  
Los datos astronómicos aportados son reales.  
  
Y como siempre aprovecho para deciros que os apunteis a nuestra comunidad HH Paraíso.  
  
http://es.groups.yahoo.com/group/HHParaiso/?yguid=115332819  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKR, Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross y otras entidades. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro en la redacción del texto, y se ha realizado por puro placer y amor hacia los personajes.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2 Cielo de estrellas  
  
Tras la cena, los cuatro salieron al jardín. La sra. Weasley se había quedado en la cocina recogiendo, pues había rehusado la ayuda de los muchachos, aduciendo que era mejor que disfrutaran del aire fresco de la noche.  
  
"Qué pena que no estén Fred y George- dijo Harry, acomodándose en uno de los bancos del jardín, frente a la mesa- se les echa de menos.  
  
"Ya, pero era importante ir a Hogsmeade para ellos. Están en trámites de alquilar un local en cuanto salgan de la escuela- explicó Ginny, tras dar un sorbo a su granizado de limón. . "Sí, no sé de dónde diablos sacaron mil galeones, dicen que de unas apuestas. Le dieron la mitad a mamá, y el resto dicen que lo invertirán en su tienda- añadió Ron.  
  
Harry sonrió satisfecho. El sabía muy bien de dónde habían salido los mil galeones. Le pareció fantástico que los gemelos cumplieran su sueño. Estaba seguro de que ayudarían económicamente a su madre.  
  
"Para compensar tendremos a Percy aquí el fin de semana- sonrió Ginny.  
  
Harry no quería estropearle la ilusión a su amiga, pero a él Percy le parecía bastante aburrido.  
  
Hermione estaba muy silenciosa, algo apartada de los demás, mirando las estrellas, desde su tumbona. Recorría las formaciones estelares con los ojos, descifrando los nombres. Las conocía bien. Incluso antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo, y brillaba con la luz tenue de las luciérnagas que servían de faroles. A Ron le parecía tan atractiva, que tenía que hacer esfuerzos, por no tirarse encima de la tumbona. Harry y Ginny se miraron, sin saber qué decir, porque era tan obvio el onubilamiento de Ron, que cortaba el aire.  
  
"Eh, chicos, qué os parece una partida de cartas explosivas? - propuso Ginny.  
  
"Eeeeh, podíais jugar Harry y tú. Voy a charlar un ratito con Hermione- dijo Ron, sin poderse controlar más. Hasta el vaso de limonada, dejó encima de la mesa.  
  
Ginny y Harry, se quedaron solos, sentados a la mesa medio desvencijada del jardín, barajando un mazo de cartas demasiado viejo.  
  
"La verdad es que en vez de explotar, solo hacen ¡buh!- sonrió Ginny - están demasiado usadas, pero ya sabes en casa...  
  
"No te preocupes Ginny. Todo lo que hay aquí me parece maravilloso- dijo sinceramente.  
  
Ginny se sonrojó, como si el cumplido se lo hubiera dicho a ella. No hubiera deseado otra cosa en el mundo. Pero sabía de sobras, que no era para él más que la hermana pequeña de Ron.  
  
"En casa yo no tengo ni siquiera un juego de cartas usado . No puedo ni decir que sea mi casa.  
  
"Oh, Harry, no te preocupes, las cosas cambiarán alguna vez- Ginny hubiera deseado abrazarle.  
  
Comenzaron a jugar y de vez en cuando Harry miraba a Ron y Hermione. Este, estaba sentado al lado de la tumbona de Hermione, señalando hacia el cielo.  
  
"Pero qué le estará diciendo, si no tiene ni idea de astronomía? Aprueba siempre de milagro - pensó, mientras las cartas que tenía en la mano hacían explosiones tan irrisorias, que ni se percataba de ellas.  
  
"Harry, te toca tirar carta.  
  
"Sí, sí- dijo sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente a sus amigos.  
  
"Se le nota demasiado , no?  
  
"Qué?  
  
"A Ron...se le nota que le gusta Hermione.  
  
Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. De verdad eso era posible? A Ron le gustaba Hermione? No le agradaba demasiado la idea. Cómo iba a romper el sagrado vínculo de la amistad que tenían los tres ?  
  
"Qué tontería Ginny- dijo contrariado- Hermione es solo nuestra amiga. Yo jamás podría fijarme en una amiga.  
  
"Ya lo sé...- murmuró apesadumbrada.  
  
" Imposible , Ron y Hermione....tsé- murmuró para si mismo Harry- si siempre están peleando.  
  
***  
  
Hermione se despertó pasada la medianoche. Hacía bastante calor, más del habitual. Aún seguía inquieta, rememorando lo que había visto en el cielo horas antes. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, que estaba entreabierta, para tomar un poco de aire. Volvió a mirar hacia el firmamento, en dirección noroeste. Pero todo parecía normal. Recordó lo sucedido .  
  
" Hola, he dejado a los tortolitos solos- dijo con una mueca Ron- ¿Qué haces?- Hermione bajó la vista , para encontrarse con el cabello rojo y las pecas de Ron. Desvió la mirada hacia Ginny y Harry...sí, los tortolitos. Hacían buena pareja, pero no le gustaba estar cerca cuando estaban juntos. Por algún motivo se sentía incómoda. Hermione sonrió a Ron.  
  
" Este rincón está oscuro, y puedo contemplar mejor el cielo. Estaba mirando a la Osa menor, tan pequeñita, protegida por la enorme cola del Gran Dragón. La dueña de Polaris, flanqueada por el guardián del Norte. ¿No te parece fascinante?  
  
" ¿El dragón?- Ron se esforzó para recordar el lugar aproximado de aquella constelación estival- ¿allí?  
  
Ron apuntó con el dedo al firmamento en dirección a la estrella de Thuban. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. De pronto, le pareció ver un resplandor rojizo en la estrella. No podía ser. Era imposible. Ron bajó la mano y Hermione dejó de verlo de inmediato. La estrella volvió a ser brillante y blanca, como siempre.  
  
" Ron...¿has, has visto eso? - preguntó Hermione algo dubitativa.  
  
" ¿El qué?  
  
" El color de la estrella...  
  
" Pues blanca, claro, ¿ no es blanca?  
  
Hermione no había querido añadir nada. Aún ahora se preguntaba si había sido una visión. La había percibido tan claramente... Sacudió la cabeza, consternada, y bajó su mirada al jardín. Al hacerlo vio a Harry sentado en una de los bancos , con aspecto meditabundo. Hermione sintió el impulso de reunirse con él, y así se dispuso a hacerlo. Al abandonar la habitación dio sin querer un leve portazo, que hizo desvelar a Ginny.  
  
***  
  
"Hola Harry, qué haces aquí? - le dijo suavemente Hermione, sentándose junto a él. Era extraño verle en pijama. Le daba la sensación de que le estaba usurpando algo de intimidad.  
  
"Hola Hermione..deberías estar durmiendo...  
  
"Y tú.  
  
Harry sonrió con un poco de tristeza.  
  
"No podía dormir demasiado bien.  
  
"Alguna pesadilla?- preguntó la muchacha.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, dejando caer las manos encima de las piernas. Una pequeña luna creciente, acompañaba a las luciérnagas en la iluminación del entorno. Hermione observó los ojos de Harry, mientras este miraba el cielo. No necesitaba que le dijera nada, para saber lo que le atormentaba. Le conocía bien.  
  
"Sé que es duro Harry- le dijo con dulzura mientras rozó una de sus manos casi con miedo. Harry dio un respingo, sorprendido- pero todos nosotros estamos contigo.  
  
"Lo sé, pero aún así me siento angustiado. Tengo siempre la impresión de que por estar a mi lado pongo en peligro a los demás.  
  
" Aunque eso fuera cierto, no te dejaríamos solo...  
  
Harry se soltó bruscamente de ella. Esa era una preocupación constante en él. En realidad, se sentía demasiado azorado, para seguir soportando la calidez de su piel. Se puso de pie, y se quedó mirándola. Hermione llevaba puesto un camisón de verano, largo de color celeste, que le cubría casi los pies pero los hombros los dejaba medio desnudos, cubiertos solo por unas finas tiras.  
  
"Si algo os pasara, creo que me moriría. Ron y tú sois lo único que tengo aparte de mi padrino- Harry dijo la frase entrecortadamente, mirando los hombros de su amiga.  
  
Hermione no supo qué contestarle. Estaba demasiado impresionada. Solo acertó a extender sus manos hacia él, y rodearle con los brazos. Harry estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero no la quería contrariar. Le seguían incomodando esos arranques afectivos tan súbitos de Hermione. Ella en cambio, se sintió confortada en el pecho de Harry, cuya anchura era mayor que antes, a pesar de que los brazos de su amigo, no se decidieran a rodearla.  
  
*** Ginny estaba en ese momento, camino de la cocina, con la intención de beber un poco de agua. Pero la escena que se veía desde el ventanal del salón que daba al jardín, le dejó paralizada. Hermione se había abrazado a Harry . Era tan inesperado, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. De todos modos , el abrazo no duró mucho. Tan solo unos instantes. No pudo evitar una sensación de alivio, cuando comprobó que Harry se había apartado de ella tan deprisa.  
  
"No debería estar aquí mirándoles- se reprochó. Decidió proseguir camino de la cocina, más tranquila. Y entonces, percibió voces hablando.  
  
"Dios mío Arthur! Esto es terrible- oyó decir a su madre.  
  
De modo que su padre había vuelto, de madrugada, e inesperadamente. No se atrevió a entrar, pues la voz de su madre sonaba demasiado angustiada, y le daba vergüenza interrumpir. Pero tampoco fue capaz de volver sobre sus pasos. Qué estaría pasando?.  
  
***Fin capitulo 2*** 


	3. Cambios inesperados

Nota de la autora: Los flamers anti-HH , son unos verdaderos pesados. ¿ Porqué no nos dejarán en paz a todos los que amamos lo diferente? No voy a dejar de escribir HH por ellos. Solo me demuestran que no saben convivir con tolerancia. HH4ever.  
  
Gracias a todos/as los que seguís la historia. Gracias Manuel, por ser un chico estupendo, y sacar la cara por todos los amantes del HH. Eres el mejor ;D  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKR, Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross y otras entidades. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro en la redacción del texto, y se ha realizado por puro placer y amor hacia los personajes.  
  
Capitulo 3 Cambios inesperados  
  
Arthur Weasley puso un gesto de contrariedad. Su gesto de preocupación, hacía que sus ojos se dirigieran al infinito. Su mujer, daba vueltas a su alrededor, llevándose las manos a la cara. Después se cubría la boca, después se tocaba la mejilla, luego se mordía las uñas...  
  
" Molly , basta ya!!- le amonestó su marido- me estás poniendo más nervioso de lo que estoy!  
  
" Pero, cómo quieres que reaccione? Esto es un desastre.  
  
El sr. Weasley tomó aire despacio.  
  
" Y qué querías que hiciera? Que me callara, con todas las barbaridades que están haciendo?  
  
" Pero, ir en contra del mismísimo ministro, Arthur!!! Y ahora qué?  
  
" Ya veremos...  
  
" A quién se le ocurre? A quién se le ocurre?- Molly estaba tan nerviosa, que estaba retorciéndole a su marido, una de las mangas de la túnica.  
  
" No podía callarme Molly. No podía. Ese dichoso Fudge, diciéndonos públicamente en el consejo ministerial, que no pensaba retirar los dementores de Azkaban. Y ese maldito Malfoy, a su lado , que no sé qué diablos pinta siempre tan cerca del ministro. ¿No se dan cuenta de la verdadera relación que tiene con Quién-tú-sabes? ¿Nadie va a admitir que el señor oscuro ha vuelto?  
  
" Arthur, pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Ni siquiera tienes voto en el consejo. Solo se te permite asistir. Si alguien tiene algo que decir que sea Dumbledore- movió la cabeza contrariada- gracias a Dios que al menos Percy es más discreto que tú...  
  
" No Molly- dijo el sr. Weasley, cortando las palabras de su mujer, y bajando la mirada nuevamente hacia su taza de te humeante- Percy me apoyó en mis argumentos. El también...bueno, él también...  
  
Esta vez , Molly tuvo que sentarse de la impresión.  
  
" Oh, D-i-o-s m-í-o- murmuró Molly abatida- Pero Dumbledore tiene que hacer algo...  
  
" Dumbledore tiene influencia en el consejo, Molly, pero no es Dios.  
  
Molly ya no tenía fuerzas para decir una sola palabra más.  
  
***  
  
Ginny permaneció muda tras la puerta. Sus padres continuaron la discusión. Había oído una última frase de su madre, pronunciada con desesperación, y le hizo comprender lo que de verdad sucedía. No quiso seguir escuchando. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Ni siquiera le interesaba lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en el jardín. Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó bruscamente en la cama, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Necesitaba consolarse y lloró hasta desahogarse. De pronto notó una mano en el hombro.  
  
" Qué pasa Ginny?- le dijo Hermione algo asustada. Ginny quiso sonreirle, pero el recuerdo de la escena del jardín, le hizo mover los hombros para retirar la mano de su amiga.  
  
" Nada- murmuró . Hermione notó la incomodidad de Ginny. Supuso que debía ser algo serio.  
  
" Puedes confiar en mí- le dijo.  
  
" Harry, está aún en el jardín?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía Ginny que...? ¿Les había visto acaso?¿ Lloraba por eso?  
  
" Harry se ha quedado aún un rato abajo...- dijo algo titubeante- oye, Ginny , entre Harry y yo no hay nada, solo ...-comenzó a explicar.  
  
" No tiene nada que ver con eso. Y además ambos sois libres- dijo Ginny levantando la cabeza hacia los ojos de su amiga, sosteniendo la mirada, casi desafiante- tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano, eso es todo.  
  
" Me gustaría ayudarte...  
  
" Antes quiero contar con mi hermano- Ginny se levantó, y dirigiéndole una mirada muy leve y entristecida a Hermione, se fue a buscar a Ron.  
  
*** A la mañana siguiente, todos los rostros de los miembros de la familia Weasley eran un poema dedicado a la consternación. El sr. Weasley se había marchado nuevamente a Londres . Harry y Hermione, no cesaban de mirarse el uno al otro interrogantes.  
  
" Harry, cariño, ¿quieres más leche?- preguntó la sra. Weasley, mientras echaba te en su taza.  
  
Harry no se atrevió a decirle nada, pero ella dándose cuenta, comenzó a llorar amargamente, y se dio la vuelta, para ocultar su rostro. Sus hijos, como impulsados por un resorte, se levantaron de la mesa, y fueron a abrazarle.  
  
" No pasa nada, mami- le dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla. No podía soportar verla así. Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos. Hermione empezaba a pensar que alguien se había muerto, porque tanto misterio, y tanto dolor no eran normales. Harry se puso en pie.  
  
" Sra. Weasley, tanto Hermione como yo, nos sentimos parte de esta familia, y nos gustaría que nos dijera lo que sucede- dijo muy seriamente y afectado- quisiéramos poder ayudar.  
  
" Oh, Harry, tesoro, cuánto te lo agradezco, pero no creo que puedas hacer nada. Lo que pasa es que...- y en ese momento, Ron miró a su madre como si quisiera ponerle una mordaza. Y lógicamente, calló.  
  
" Esto , Harry, es algo delicado, y preferiríamos que no os preocupaseis- dijo Ron en un tono muy digustado y firme.  
  
La sra. Weasley no sabía qué decir. No le hubiera importado contarle a los chicos lo sucedido, pero parecía que su hijo Ron, no estaba de acuerdo.  
  
Harry algo ofendido, se fue de la cocina sin terminar el desayuno, y Hermione le siguió. Pero esta, nada más salir, le retuvo sujetándole por una manga de la camisa, y se quedaron detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar. Harry le negó con la cabeza, pero aunque tiró de ella para llevársela, las palabras que oyó, le hicieron quedarse allí, tras la puerta.  
  
" Porqué no quieres contarles nada, hijo? Creo que se han molestado.  
  
" Mamá, me da vergüenza- soltó Ron tristemente, dejándose caer con desgana encima de una silla.  
  
" Hijo que hayan despedido a tu padre y a tu hermano del ministerio, no es una vergüenza, es una injusticia- dijo la sra. Weasley- tu padre es un hombre luchador, honrado y por ello ciertos personajes no le respetan.  
  
Harry y Hermione, abrieron la boca sorprendidos. ¡ Habían despedido a los Weasley! Con razón los hermanos se sentían tan mal. Especialmente Ron, que siempre andaba lamentándose de su situación económica. A Hermione le faltó poco para abrir la puerta y decirles que no se preocuparan por nada, pero no lo hizo.  
  
"Vámonos- le susurró Harry al oído. Le hizo un gesto, y Hermione caminó tras él, hasta la habitación de Ron. Rebuscó en una caja de madera pequeña, que contenía sus efectos personales, y extrajo un saquito, de color dorado, con un lazo azul que llevaba sus iniciales por dentro.  
  
" Aquí está el dinero - dijo satisfecho, mirando a Hermione- con esto podremos ayudarles, hasta ver qué solución encuentran.  
  
" No lo aceptarán- dijo Hermione, torciendo el gesto.  
  
" Lo harán.  
  
" Ah, sí, cómo ?- Hermione le miró escéptica. " Tú déjame a mí. Tengo experiencia en convencer Weasleys para aceptar ayuda- le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se sintió recelosa, pero por si acaso fue a buscar a su habitación, otro saquito de su dinero.  
  
*** Al caer la tarde, el sr. Weasley ya había regresado de recoger sus últimos efectos personales del ministerio. La sra. Weasley había mandado a sus hijos que limpiaran el jardín de luciérnagas que ya no dieran luz suficiente. De este modo, los sres. Weasley se sentaron a discutir sobre las próximas facturas que deberían afrontar. Percy, nada más llegar se había encerrado en su habitación y parecía no querer hablar con nadie.  
  
" Veamos, lo más urgente, es el colegio de los chicos. La paga anual de cortesía que se entrega a Hogwarts- dijo el sr. Weasley- 50 galeones por cada uno, hacen un total de 200 - una desgastada pluma iba anotando en un pergamino un montón de números que se escribían solos, según iba hablando - los uniformes, libros, y material pueden ascender a unos 850 sickles por cada uno, total otros 200 galeones. Mmmmm... total 400...  
  
" No llega Arthur, deja de hacer números. Tenemos que comprar las túnicas de gala de los pequeños, y aún están los plazos que hay que pagar por la nueva cocina de chispa rápida- murmuró Molly , casi entre dientes- y los de la escoba nueva para ti, que te empeñaste en comprar hace dos meses.  
  
" Mmmm, sí falta bastante- dijo Arthur preocupado, tocándose la barbilla- si tuviéramos 100 galeones más...- Arthur miró interrogante a su mujer, quien adivinó enseguida sus intenciones.  
  
" No, eso no. No voy a pedírselos a los gemelos. Ese dinero es de ellos. Ya me dieron la mitad de lo que ganaron en esa apuesta.  
  
" Entonces tendremos que intentar pedir un préstamo en Gringotts, puede pasar un tiempo hasta que consiga otro empleo- se lamentó. Molly sintió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta del salón con cierta insistencia.  
  
" Ron, Ginny, iros de aquí- gritó la sra. Weasley. La puerta se abrió, y la cabeza de Harry se asomó por el resquicio. Sin pedir permiso, entró , seguido por Hermione.  
  
" Buenas tardes, disculpen que les molestemos, pero Hermione y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes. Ambos levantaron la cabeza , mirándoles expectantes. Harry miró a Hermione quien le hizo un gesto rápido , para que prosiguiera.  
  
" Sabemos lo que está sucediendo, y queremos contribuir con nuestro dinero para ayudarles - dijo de un tirón, temiendo flaquear. Los sres. Weasley , sorprendidos, no supieron reaccionar durante los primeros instantes. Hermione mostró dos saquitos de hilo, prendidos por unas cintas.  
  
" Aquí hay 100 galeones en total- dijo. Respuesto ya, el sr. Weasley, palmeó la espalda de los dos muchachos.  
  
" Es muy amable de vuestra parte, pero no los podemos aceptar.  
  
" Porqué no? Ustedes los necesitan, y nosotros podemos colaborar. Por favor, sr. Weasley, permítanos que...- comenzó a decir Hermione, tan roja como debió ser en otro tiempo el cabello del sr. Weasley.  
  
" De ningún modo- dijo tajante el sr. Weasley. Molly no dejaba de mirar los dos saquitos que bailaban en la mano de Hermione.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, mostrando disconformidad. Miró al sr.Weasley firmemente y dijo con voz segura.  
  
" En ese caso, sr. Weasley, abandonaré esta casa, y estoy seguro de que Hermione me acompañará- y miró a la muchacha, que asintió con timidez- No podemos permitir, que ustedes se hagan cargo de nosotros en estas condiciones.  
  
" Eso sí que no. Harry, estás aquí porque Dumbledore nos lo pidió y nosotros deseamos protegerte. Podrías estar en peligro. No permitiré que vuelvas a casa de los Dursley!!!- dijo la sra. Weasley, casi gritando. Se levantó del tresillo de terciopelo desgastado, con un impulso nervioso. Era cierto que estaba preocupada por el muchacho, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los dos saquitos que llevaba Hermione.  
  
" Claro, que no , pero eso no significa que...- prosiguió el sr. Weasley. Pero su mujer, le interrumpió bruscamente sin ningún miramiento.  
  
" Si tenemos que aceptar el dinero para que te quedes, lo haremos- Miró a Hermione con algo de avidez, y esta se acercó y le dio el dinero. Molly los cogió rápidamente, y se los puso sobre el regazo.  
  
" Gracias por aceptarlo, sra. Weasley- dijo Hermione.  
  
" No, no gracias a vosotros....esto es solo un préstamo, os lo devolveremos en cuanto podamos. Este dinero, va a servir para muchas cosas, sobre todo para el colegio de mis hijos- los muchachos vieron cómo unas lágrimas avergonzadas surcaban el rostro de la mujer.  
  
El. Sr. Weasley, se había quedado mudo. Para su orgullo de patriarca, que unos muchachos le tuvieran que dar el soporte económico para que su familia siguiera adelante, era algo muy duro. No se atrevía a decir nada.  
  
" No le digan nada de esto a Ron, por favor- suplicó Harry, dirigiéndose ya a la puerta-sé que se sentiría mal.  
  
Antes de que las emociones les afectaran aún más, los chicos dejaron el salón a toda prisa, sin mirar más a los dueños de la casa.  
  
***fin capitulo 3*** 


	4. Decisiones

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni es intención infringir los derechos de autor. Solo escribo por amor a los personajes. Esto no es más que un fic. Pero nos lo pasamos bien, verdad?  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Gracias mil, a todos los que me leeis. La verdad, es que publicar la historia sin haberla terminado de escribir, es tremendo, porque se me ocurren cosas por el camino que ya no puedo poner.  
  
Hermionet2002: Me pones toda colorada. Es un honor que me digas que soy tu escritora favorita. Yo también adoro a Sutailjari. Soy su beta-reader, y ella es muy buena. Nos influimos mucho.  
  
Sakura Potter y Hermione de Potter, Ammy ( HH4ever 4ever 4 ever and 4ever. Yeah!!). Gracias por estar aquí y seguir mi historia.  
  
Akira, Kitty, Fran: gracias por leerme. Espero que no dejeis de hacerlo. Me encantan las reviews.  
  
Lissy ( una habitual ya en estos lares HH), Golito ( el encantador Manuel, defensor y paladín de los HH) Diel ( que no para de comer frutas entre fic y fic).  
  
Ginny: Siento que no te guste el HH. En mis fics no vas a encontrar otra cosa. Pero consuélate. Seguro que en el canon habrá RH, así que no sufras.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4 Decisiones  
  
Así, durante la siguiente semana, mientras el Sr.Weasley se dedicaba a buscar otro trabajo, su hijo Percy, se pasaba el tiempo en su habitación haciendo cuentas y más cuentas. La Sra. Weasley andaba como un fantasma por la casa, y mandaba constantemente a los chicos que se fueran a distraer por ahí, para que no vieran su cara de preocupación. Aunque tenía los 500 galeones que necesitaba para seguir adelante, no por eso la situación era más fácil.  
  
Era martes por la tarde. Harry, Hermione, y los dos hermanos, decidieron salir a jugar con las escobas , al prado protegido por los grandes árboles, cerca de la Madriguera. Llevaban merienda suficiente para un regimiento y lucía un tibio sol, refrescado por una ligera brisa.  
  
Harry llevaba su Saeta de Fuego, deseando montarla. Hermione y Ginny, colocaron bajo el abrigo de un gran sauce, un mantel azul de cuadros, y pusieron en él, las bebidas, comida y todos los pasteles que les había dado la sra. Weasley. Se sentaron un rato los cuatro alrededor del mantel, pero pronto, Harry se levantó impaciente.  
  
" Venga Ron, vamos a volar un poco.  
  
" Oh, no tengo muchas ganas- dijo poniendo un mohín de contrariedad.  
  
Harry se incomodó con la respuesta. Ya estaba bastante molesto por la falta de confianza de Ron: aún no le había querido contar nada. Hermione se hubiera levantado para ir con él, aunque no le entusiasmaba volar. Pero Ginny lo hizo antes que ella, y presurosa, cogió su propia vieja escoba.  
  
" Yo iré contigo. Estoy intentando practicar, para mejorar un poco. ¿Quieres enseñarme a volar sin retorcerme en la escoba?- Ginny sonrió a Harry cálidamente.  
  
" Pues claro- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero inconforme.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la explanada. Hermione pudo ver, cómo Ginny dejó su escoba en el suelo, y se montaba detrás de Harry, en la Saeta de Fuego, enlazando con fuerza su cintura.  
  
" No creo que así aprenda mucho a montar en escoba -pensó sintiéndose tontamente molesta.  
  
Hermione dejó de mirarles, y se sirvió un poco de pastel de calabaza. Ron, tenía la cabeza algo agachada, con la mirada perdida entre los hierbajos que aparecían por todas partes.  
  
" Ron, en qué piensas?- preguntó.  
  
" En nada, da igual- dijo arrugando la nariz. Hermione observó sus pecas traviesas. Cada vez tenía más.  
  
" Ya...quería decirte que Harry y yo lo sabemos todo, hace ya días.  
  
"¿Qué?- Ron abrió los ojos.  
  
" No pasa nada, Ron. Tu padre no tiene la culpa de que en el ministerio sean tan estúpidos.  
  
Ron enrojeció hasta las pestañas. No se atrevía a mirar de frente a Hermione.  
  
" Porqué no has querido contarnos nada? A Harry le ha dolido bastante.  
  
" Me da tanta vergüenza...- Ron puso una mueca, y al fin se asomó a los ojos marrones de Hermione- Vosotros teneis dinero los dos...  
  
" Pero Ron, ni que nosotros fuéramos Malfoy!!! Harry y yo te queremos por lo que eres, no por lo que tengas...!!!- Hermione desvió su vista nuevamente hacia el cielo.  
  
Ginny reía divertida, mientras Harry realizaba piruetas alocadas en el aire- Mira a Harry, puede que tenga dinero, pero fíjate qué clase de familia le ha tocado en suerte...y qué destino tan incierto le persigue...  
  
" Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.  
  
" Tu padre es un buen hombre, Ron, y tú te pareces mucho a él. Es humano sentir lo que sientes. Pero te pido que la próxima vez, confíes en nosotros.  
  
" Sí, ya sé que nunca me fallaríais. Nunca.  
  
" Exacto- Hermione le sonrió, y apretó con su dedo índice ligeramente la punta de la nariz de Ron.  
  
Los dos se echaron a reir complacidos. Ron pensó que era mucho mejor conversar que pelarse con ella.  
  
***  
  
Aquella noche, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, Hermione leía en la cama, con ayuda de unas luciérnagas metidas dentro de un frasco con agujeritos . De pronto vio cómo se posaba una lechuza, tan blanca que brillaba, en el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio. Llevaba una carta grande en el pico. Hermione acarició al animal, y tan pronto como cogió el sobre, levantó el vuelo, nuevamente. Estaba claro, que le había buscado a ella. Abrió con algo de ansiedad , el sobre.  
  
Estimada Srta. Granger  
  
Nos complace comunicarle, que la junta escolar ha decidido nombrarla prefecto femenino de Griffindor, para el próximo curso 1995/96. El nombramiento del prefecto masculino de su casa, ha recaído en el Sr. Harry Potter.  
  
Los otros prefectos de Hogwarts son...  
  
Hermione sintió una desagradable sensación al leer el nombre de " Draco Malfoy" como prefecto de Slytherin, y no quiso seguir leyendo la lista. Saltó directamente al final de la carta.  
  
Próximamente, recibirá la lista del material escolar necesario para cursar quinto año . Enhorabuena Hogwarts, a 25 julio de 1995 Minerva McGonagall Director adjunto de Hogwarts.  
  
A Hermione, le faltó poco para chillar de la alegría, pero se contuvo . Era más de medianoche, y la Madriguera entera descansaba. Estaba exhultante, le resultaba imposible, permanecer quieta. Y entonces se le ocurrió que quizá Harry, también hubiera recibido una misiva similar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación presurosa, y corrió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, en el piso superior. No sabía muy bien porqué iba hacia allí, pues lo más probable es que Harry estuviera dormido, y le hubieran dejado la supuesta carta en la habitación. A pesar de ello, subía la escalera rápidamente. Tanto, que se dio de bruces con Harry, que bajaba con la misma prisa que ella subía. A ambos se les cayó la carta de las manos.  
  
" Somos prefectos, Harry!!!- dijo, ahogando las ganas de gritar- somos prefectos!!- pero Harry, no parecía demasiado feliz. Se sentó en las escaleras de caracol, con expresión disgustada, recogiendo los sobres. A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa de la cara- pero no te alegras, Harry?.  
  
" No, no me alegro- miró los ojos de Hermione, que parecían confundidos. Ella se sentó a su lado, y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas- ¿ porqué?  
  
" Por Ron. Imagínate cuando sepa que nos han nombrado a los dos prefectos, y a él no. Es lo que le faltaba- Hermione se quedó seria también. No se le había ocurrido pensar en ello.  
  
" Pero, ¿ piensas que no va a alegrarse por nosotros?  
  
" Claro que se alegrará. Pero también le hará sufrir - chasqueó la lengua- No sé. No me hace feliz la idea. Tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no funciona- hizo una pausa reflexiva- voy a renunciar , Hermione.  
  
" ¡ No puedes hacer eso!  
  
" Claro que puedo, y voy a pedir que nombren a Ron , prefecto de Grifffindor.  
  
" Que tú renuncies, no significa que elijan a Ron como prefecto!"- protestó Hermione.  
  
" Es lo más razonable. Proviene de una estirpe de magos de renombre, y sus hermanos han sido prefectos previamente. Es el candidato perfecto- Harry se subió las gafas mecánicamente, como siempre hacía cuando algo le preocupaba- además yo no merezco ese cargo. Estoy continuamente saltándome las normas...  
  
Hermione pensó que Ron y él no diferían demasiado en eso. Recordó el brillo rojizo de la estrella, días atrás.¿ Sería acaso un mal augurio? Pero, ¿ para quién?  
  
" En ese caso renunciamos los dos- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
" No tú no. Será bueno para Ron que estés entre los prefectos con él. Serás un buen apoyo. Lo necesita.  
  
Hermione tenía el corazón encogido ante la decisión de Harry. Se sintió tentada nuevamente de abrazarle. O más bien de abrazarse a él con fuerza. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía de sobra la reacción que él tendría.  
  
" Por favor, si me estimas en algo, no renunciemos los dos- ella le miró con los ojos entornados, aún confundida- Anda, ayúdame a escribir el pergamino de renuncia y lo mandamos ahora mismo con Hedwig.  
  
" De acuerdo. Además, será bueno que destruyamos estas cartas- dijo Hermione señalándolas. Realmente esperaba que aquella decisión fuera lo mejor.  
  
*** Dos días después, la tarde del jueves , Fred y George llegaron a la Madriguera. Habían sido avisados por Percy de la situación, através de una lechuza, que en principio había dudado en escribir. Al llegar, se encontraron con su padre, sentado en el sofá del salón, con expresión abatida. No había conseguido aún otro empleo. Lo había intentado en todas partes, en las tiendas de Diagon Alley, como camarero en el Caldero Chorreante, incluso como ayudante de la tienda del viejo mago Cheston, que se dedicaba al cultivo de hierbas mágicas para su venta. Al Sr. Weasley no le hubiera importado trabajar de sol a sol en el campo. Pero nadie le aceptaba, porque sabían quién era, y les parecía insuficiente el sueldo y el empleo que le podían ofrecer. Mientras, los más jovenes hacían algunos deberes escolares de verano en el jardín, los gemelos y Percy se sentaron al lado de su padre.  
  
" Papá, no te preocupes más- le dijo Percy muy serio- has hecho lo que has podido.  
  
" No sirvo para mantener esta familia, hijos- dijo el hombre, con los hombros caídos- estoy viejo.  
  
" Es una suerte que mamá no oiga esta sarta de tonterías- protestó Fred- porque te daría con la varita en la cabeza- El Sr. Weasley hizo una mueca contrariado.  
  
" Mi pobre Molly...  
  
" Deja de lamentarte. A Percy y a nosotros se nos ha ocurrido una idea, y creemos que puede estar bien- dijo George. El Sr.Weasley cesó sus lamentaciones, y prestó atención a sus hijos.  
  
" Hemos encontrado un local en Hogsmeade, papá. Antes de saber lo que había pasado en casa, lo dejamos apalabrado por 250 galeones, para ir arreglándolo poco a poco para el año que viene, cuando nos graduáramos...- Fred tomó aire  
  
" ...pero a Percy se le ocurrió que como nosotros aún tenemos que cursar este año en Hogwarts, vosotros dos, podríais poner en marcha el negocio este mismo año, en Septiembre, por ejemplo- siguió hablando George.  
  
" Sí, como los gemelos están en Hogwarts, podemos pedirle a Dumbledore un permiso especial, para que nos visiten con frecuencia y nos ayuden- Percy hablaba muy seguro- he estado haciendo cuentas, y el proyecto es posible, papá.  
  
" Mientras tanto nosotros , nos pondremos a fabricar todo lo que podamos, de aquí a mediados del mes que viene, para llenar la tienda lo más posible- continuó Fred.  
  
" Bien, ¿ qué te parece?- preguntó Percy expectante.  
  
El Sr.Weasley estaba asombrado de lo elaborado que tenían sus hijos la supervivencia de la economía familiar. El caso es que no podía decir que fuera mala idea.  
  
" No sé qué decir, creeis que funcionará?  
  
Sus dos gemelos , le abrazaron efusivos, y Percy le dedicó una sonrisa franca, lo cual era un gesto más que cálido , en su habitualmente inexpresivo hijo.  
  
" Creo papá, que lo único complicado, será convencer a mamá- afirmó Percy.  
  
***fin capitulo 4*** 


	5. Ron y pijamas

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni hay intención infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Nota de la autora: No sé si a vosotros os pasa, pero cuando escribo visualizo siempre la película y el ambiente en que está rodada. Así que ya sabeis, en este fic, el rostro de mi Harry es Daniel, el de mi Hermione es Emma, y el de mi Ron es Rupert. :D En cambio no puedo ver a Tom como mi Draco. Me imagino a alguien de aspecto mucho más delicado, frágil y hermoso. ( Mil perdones admiradores/as de Felton ).  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejais Review  
  
Los que seais HH, no olvideis apuntaros a nuestra comunidad HH ( ved el primer capítulo )  
  
Aine/Rinoa: Gracias especiales a vosotras por leer la historia. Al ser RHs os lo valoro mucho más.Yo no podría leerme una historia RH. Creo que me tomo esto demasiado en serio :D  
  
Chan: Claro que habrá HH, y mucho, pero yo soy lentita, muy lentita. Habrá que esperar.  
  
Hermionet2002: Muchas gracias por leerme y decir que te gusto tanto.  
  
Capitulo 5 Ron y pijamas  
  
Molly, sin embargo, no solo no puso ninguna objeción, sino que se mostró encantada, de que su marido, se ocupara de abrir la tienda de los gemelos. Estaba cansada de verle triste y hundido en su sillón. Todos los hombres de su casa, menos Ron, se fueron al día siguiente a Hogsmeade, para poner en marcha la tienda de los "Sortilegios Weasley". Ron, aunque contento , por otro lado, se sentía inútil. Su madre, desde luego, no consintió en dejarlo ir con los demás para ayudar. Con un contundente " tú no tienes nada que hacer allí", impidó que Ron, pudiera siquiera aportar alguna idea. Hermione se alegró en ese momento, de no haberle dicho que les habían elegido a Harry y a ella prefectos de Griffindor.  
  
Ron, enfadado, salió al jardín. Se sentó al lado del estanque , y tiró piedras para asustar a las ranas, que saltaron y le mojaron la camisa. En ese momento, una carta cayó en el agua. Ron, la rescató rápidamente, viendo el reflejo de una lechuza que se alejaba rápidamente. Ron, reconoció el sello de Hogwarts, pero aquel sobre era más grande de lo normal. Cuando sacó el pergamino que contenía y lo leyó, creyó que iba a desmayarse de la impresión.  
  
" Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío. Me han nombrado prefecto de Griffindor...- musitó. Inspiró profundamente, y de pronto comenzó a chillar- Mamá, mamá, mamá!!!!  
  
Molly, algo alarmada, pensando que le sucedía algo, y se precipitó hacia el jardín.  
  
" Qué pasa, hijo?  
  
"¡¡ Me han nombrado prefecto para este año, mamá. Me han nombrado prefecto!!!- gritó explotandode alegría.  
  
"Ya sabía yo que mi Ronnie lo conseguiría- Molly le abrazó, y le cubrió la cara de besos.  
  
Ron se dejó hacer. Su madre no solía manifestar su orgullo por él. Al fin, no iba a pensar que era un bueno para nada. El abrazo duró bastante. Ron se sentía complacido en brazos de su madre.  
  
Hermione y Harry se miraron, y se sonrieron. Por ver aquella expresión colmada de felicidad de Ron, merecía la pena cualquier esfuerzo. Y además, estaba claro, que era el segundo mejor candidato para el puesto. Harry parecía tan contento, que Hermione sintió que necesitaba llorar y tenía que apretarse los lagrimales.  
  
Ginny no podía dejar de observar las miradas de complicidad con que se obsequiaban entre ellos. Frunció el ceño, pensando qué podrían significar. Se acercaron hasta madre e hijo, y todas dieron a Ron la enhorabuena. Ginny le abrazó efusivamente. " Enhorabuena a ti también, Hermione- le dijo Ron, soltándose de su hermana. Cogió a Hermione por un brazo, y la atrajo hacia él, para estamparle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
" Gracias, Ron- y contestó con otro beso.  
  
" Seremos la mejor pareja de prefectos que Hogwarts ha visto en años- dijo Ron, pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su amiga, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
Harry, les miraba algo alejado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero, y apoyado en uno de los enormes árboles del jardín. Ron se acercó a él, y se abrazaron como hermanos.  
  
" Enhorabuena- le dijo Harry con sinceridad - te lo mereces.  
  
Hermione les contemplaba enternecida. Les quería muchísimo a los dos. El sol iluminó sus rostros y cabellos con intensidad.  
  
" Fuego y Jade- pensó sonriendo.  
  
***  
  
La vida en casa de los Weasley, parecía haber cambiado de color. Los días grises anteriores, dieron paso a un verde esperanza. Parecía que las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien. Los chicos, estaban pensando en organizar una excursión al lago a las afueras de Ottery, para celebrar el próximo cumpleaños de Harry. Este seguía igual de empeñado en no celebrar nada. Molly, tampoco quería que salieran lejos de los límites de la casa. No quería riesgos de ninguna clase.  
  
" Entonces, ¿ qué, vamos a hacer? - dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
" ¿ Qué tal si...?- empezó a decir Hermione.  
  
"No, no, no- interrumpió Ron bruscamente- tú no sugieras nada, que dirás que hagamos una fiesta donde nos hagamos preguntas sobre los libros de estudio.  
  
Harry le echó una mirada de reproche a Ron. Hermione arrugó la nariz, no solo porque Ron le había interrumpido, sino por que llevaba algo de razón. Pero no era exactamente eso, quería jugar a hacer pociones inventadas y probarlas para ver qué pasaba. Daba igual, si no le dejaban hablar, ya haría otra cosa.  
  
" Podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas- sugirió Ginny, deseosa de pasar una noche en vela junto a Harry, ataviado con un liviano pijama de verano.  
  
" Qué idiotez!- dijo Ron- pijamas...- y en ese momento, miró a Hermione y pensó que la fiesta de pijamas, también podía ser una fiesta de camisones- Eeeehh. No está tan mal, Ginny. Podíamos hacer la fiesta en vuestra habitación . Juntamos las camas, y nos ponemos morados de comer.  
  
" Sí, y nos traemos la radio vieja de mamá, para poner música. Y si nos cansamos, nos bajamos al jardín.  
  
A Hermione no se le ocurría otra cosa que sonreir divertida. Qué cosa tan extravagante...pasar los cuatro una noche sin dormir , vestidos con pijamas.  
  
" Que yo no quiero ninguna fiesta- dijo Harry contrariado- ni con pijamas ni sin ellos.  
  
" Hombre, sin ellos, ya sería demasiado- se carcajeó Ron.  
  
Los cuatro se echaron a reir, ante la perspectiva de una fiesta en ropa interior...  
  
" No seas así, hombre- le dijo Ginny a Harry empujándole cariñosamente- aunque no quieras organizaremos una fiesta de pijamas para ti.  
  
A Harry se le vino a la cabeza el camisón azul celeste de Hermione, y torció la boca. Las tiras de ese camisón le hacían sentir muy raro.  
  
Tres, dos, uno y llegó el lunes 31 de julio. Durante toda la tarde , los chicos estuvieron preparando sandwiches, bollos, dulces, y exprimiendo calabaza para hacer zumo. No querían que la sra. Weasley les ayudara, de modo, que encantada, la mujer se había ido a descansar a su habitación. Era toda una delicia ver lo bien que Harry se manejaba en la cocina. Sin duda, tenía experiencia adquirida en casa de los Dursley. Ron , sin embargo solo cotilleaba e interrumpía lo que hacían los demás. Hermione estaba preparando algo en la cocina, que se le había metido en la cabeza.  
  
" Pero qué es eso?- le dijo Ron, viéndola remover al fuego, una especie de crema de huevo y leche. Hasta Ginny se sentía algo escéptica.  
  
" Ay, nada, solo es una bebida muggle. Se llama ponche. Aunque así está también muy rico, si tuviera un ingrediente que me falta sería genial...  
  
" ¿ Qué es ?  
  
" Ron.  
  
" ¿ Yo? Quieres meterme a mi en esa poción rara?  
  
" No seas tonto. Me refiero a que necesito una bebida muggle que se llama ron. Y supongo que aquí no tenéis.  
  
" Pero eso contiene alcohol- dijo Harry, dejando de cortar unas lonchas de jamón, muy sorprendido. Conocía la bebida porque había visto botellas en casa de sus tíos.  
  
" Ooooh, alcohol- dijo Ginny, abriendo los ojos como platos.  
  
" Vamos, vamos- dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza incrédula- solo necesito un par de cucharadas para darle sabor...  
  
" Espera, papá tiene una bodega con botellas de todas clases, que recoge como muestras de objetos muggles. Al cabo de diez minutos, Ron traía en brazos, no menos de cuatro botellas de distintos colores, bastante sucias. Hermione suspiró contrariada. Sacó varias copas de la alacena y destapó las botellas. Sirvió un poco de líquido en cada una de ellas, y las fue oliendo.  
  
" Madre mía, esto es ginebra . ¡¡¡ Qué asco!!!...esto es un tinto barato , esto es whiskey ...sí esto es ron, no demasiado bueno, pero ron.  
  
Todos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos. Aquello sí que era una faceta desconocida de la srta. Granger.  
  
" Oye, no me mireis así. Papá es un entusiasta de los cóckteles y siempre tiene muchas bebidas en casa, por eso las conozco.  
  
" A ver, déjame probar a ver a qué sabe ese ron...-dijo el joven Weasley cogiendo la botella, para echar un trago.  
  
" ¡¡ No!! ¿¿ Qué haces???- Hermione intentó arrebatarle la botella, para impedirle beber, con tan mala fortuna que al forcejear, la mayor parte del contenido fue a parar a la olla con el ponche. Hermione puso expresión de horror.  
  
" Lo , lo siento"- musitó Ron.  
  
"Pues no pienso tirarlo, me ha costado mucho esfuerzo- Hermione estaba muy molesta.  
  
Era una suerte , desde luego, que la Sra. Weasley no estuviera por allí. El ponche hubiera conocido un destino llamado retrete.  
  
*** fin capitulo 5*** 


	6. El ponche de las ranas

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni es intención infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Para mí es muy importante que esteis ahí, apoyándome y amando el HH. Pronto llegarán los abrazos y los besos, por los que tanto suspiramos. Larga vida al HH.  
  
Nailju  
  
Capítulo 6 El ponche de las ranas  
  
A eso de las diez y media de la noche, las chicas estaban eligiendo camisón. Hermione pensó en principio en ponerse el celeste, pero había uno de color blanco con bordados de pétalos de flores , que era muy bonito. Al fin y al cabo era una fiesta, no solo iba a dormir.  
  
" ¿ Cuál me pongo ?- preguntó Ginny, con dos camisones en las manos, y dos pijamas.  
  
" Desde luego , los pijamas descartados- le dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo- yo me pondría ese de color rosa, que te llega hasta las rodillas. Estarás muy guapa.  
  
Hermione peinó a su amiga, con una coleta alta, que dejaba caer graciosamente sus rizos rojos, y ella se dejó simplemente, el pelo suelto, pero eso sí , tan peinado, que se apreciaban las preciosas ondas que caían libremente por la espalda.  
  
" Vaya par de tontas, arreglarnos tanto para pasar una noche con Harry y Ron- Hermione se rió con muchas ganas- ni que fuéramos a flirtear con ellos.  
  
Ginny también se rió, pero desde luego, ella no se lo tomaba como un juego. De hecho, soñaba constantemente que estaba entre los brazos de Harry. Hermione sacó de un cajón, el regalo que entre todos habían comprado para Harry, aunque le hubiera tocado a la sra. Weasley ir a por él.  
  
Habían juntado las camas, y encima habían puesto un mantel, para colocar la comida. A las once aparecieron los chicos. Estaban graciosísimos. Se habían puesto unos pijamas de manga larga de seda brillante , que pertenecían a Percy. Les quedaban un poquitín grandes, y las mangas les colgaban . Harry iba destelleando en color azul claro, y Ron en verde bosque . Las dos, no pudieron evitar echarse a reir.  
  
" O parais de reiros o nos los quitamos ahora mismo- dijo Ron, enfadado.  
  
" No, no, no- se carcajeó Hermione.  
  
" Perdón, perdón- pidió Ginny , tapándose la boca con la mano.  
  
" Nosotros no nos reímos de esos, esos camisones provocativos- dijo Ron, enfadado.  
  
" ¿¿ Provocativos???- protestó Hermione, poniéndose en jarras- ¿¿qué quieres decir con eso Ron???.  
  
Ginny miró a Hermione, asustada ante la posibilidad de ir provocativa. Hermione negó con la cabeza, alzando las cejas, diciendo claramente " tu hermano no sabe lo que dice"  
  
" Venga, ya vale, ya vale- medió Harry- estamos los cuatro muy raros, ya está.  
  
Hermione y Ron se calmaron. Harry miró los hombros de Hermione, que subían y bajaban con su respiración agitada. Le hacían sentir muy raro.  
  
Se dejaron caer cada uno de una forma encima de las camas. Habían encendido solo unas pocas velas, y aquello estaba tan íntimo que se sentían muy agusto. Ginny se tumbó al lado de Harry, que estaba boca abajo, engullendo un par de sandwiches. Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared, y Ron colocado bajo sus pies, comiéndose dos galletas de mermelada al mismo tiempo. Ginny había puesto la radio de su madre. Le había pedido a la sra. Weasley que le hiciera un conjuro para que seleccionara en el dial música mágica o muggle, según eligieran.  
  
Tras cantarle a Harry el cumpleaños feliz, le entregaron su regalo. Era una reproducción en plata, de una foto de sus padres. Harry se emocionó mucho al recibirlo. Lo apretó contra el pecho con verdadero entusiasmo. Ginny, le dio un abrazo, al verle tan contento. Hermione, se sintió tontamente aliviada, al ver que reaccionaba exactamente igual que con ella: sintiéndose azorado y apartándose casi al instante.  
  
" Oh, vamos a bailar, chicos - dijo Ginny entusiasmada, mirando a Harry . Este, sintió pánico. ¿ Bailar? Prefería comerse una araña.  
  
" Bueeeenooo- dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie- Al fin y al cabo ya me he comido todo lo que habeis traído y no hay nada mejor que hacer.  
  
" Tú siempre tan encantador- se burló Hermione que ya imaginaba cómo iban a distribuirse. De repente se le antojó todo demasiado predispuesto.  
  
Al rato, estaban los cuatro bailando por parejas, una especie de foxtrot mágico, donde los pies danzaban de una forma irracional, enredándose con los de la pareja, y acabando la mayoría de las veces en el suelo. Terminaron bastante cansados, pero muy divertidos.  
  
" Eeeh- dijo Ron de pronto- la poción muggle de Hermione. Tenemos que bajar a probarla.  
  
" Es verdad, el ponche- exclamó Ginny. Ardía en deseos de probarlo. Había oído hablar mucho de esa cosa llamada alcohol, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué sabía.  
  
Bajaron los cuatro hasta la cocina. Hermione encendió el fuego para calentarlo, y después se llevaron la olla al jardín. Todos se llenaron las tazas ávidamente. Toses y algún que otro retorcimiento, fue el resultado de probar el sobrecargado ponche de Hermione. " ¿ Está fuertecillo, eh??- dijo Harry, que sentía que la lengua le abrasaba tras tomarse toda su taza.  
  
" Fsssshh, esto no hay quien se lo beba- dijo Ron, con su taza vacía y la lengua fuera.  
  
" Ah, no , claro, lo estropeas y ahora no te lo quieres beber"- Hermione estaba muy molesta- Pues no voy a tirarlo, desde luego- arrebató las tazas a sus amigos, y las metió a la vez en la olla. Después se las dio, y con un gesto les indicó que debían bebérselo.  
  
"¡¡ Hermione!!!- protestó Ron, abriendo los ojos y retrocediendo.  
  
Ginny que también había tomado dos, estaba sentada al pie de un árbol, percibiendo dobles imágenes y la mente ligeramente embotada.  
  
" Haaarryyy- le dijo con lengua de trapo- estás muuuuy guaapo con ese pijama- y empezó a reirse- pero estarías aún mejor sin él...  
  
Harry se puso muy rojo, también en parte porque se había tomado ya la tercera taza de ponche para no contrariar a Hermione. Se sentía algo mareado, pero no se atrevía a sentarse al lado de Ginny, así que se apoyó simplemente en el árbol.  
  
Sin embargo , le parecía que se encontraba en mejor estado que los demás, a juzgar por Ginny que iba a poder decirle poco más, porque se estaba quedando dormida. Hermione, había comenzado su cuarta, y ciertamente se tambaleaba. Ron, se había tenido que sentar al borde del estanque de las ranas, porque el suelo le parecía poco seguro para sus pies.  
  
" Dame la taza, Ron- le dijo Hermione, intentando cogerla, pero sin acertar demasiado a meter su dedo índice dentro del asa.  
  
" Hermione, no quiero más de esa cosaaa- Ron, no veía siquiera lo cerca que estaba la muchacha de su cara. Todo el pelo de ella, le rozaba las mejillas- me estás haciendo cosquillas...  
  
" La taza, Ron - Hermione se inclinó aún más hacia él, pero seguía sin poder cogerla, porque Ron la movía hacia todos lados.  
  
" Que no!!!  
  
" Que sí !!!  
  
" Que no te la doy, pesada!!!  
  
" Que me la des, so tonto !!!  
  
" Ja, ja.  
  
" Eres un bobo, me has arruinado el ponche, así que ahora te beberás hasta la última gota.  
  
" No voy a beber más de esa porquería que has hecho!!!  
  
" ¿¿¿Quééé???- Hermione zarandeó a Ron ligeramente.  
  
Harry avanzó hacia ellos, con el paso algo vacilante, para poner paz. Le daba la impresión de que iban a sacarse los ojos.  
  
" ¡¡¡Dejadlo ya !!! ¡¡¡ Estais siempre igual!!!  
  
Hermione fue a darse la vuelta, para contestarle llena de furia. Pero su equilibrio tan frágil, hizo que vacilara, y sin poderlo remediar, se cayó en el estanque de las ranas, mojándose enterita. Los chicos se quedaron sin habla. Desde luego no iba a ahogarse, porque el estanque no cubría ni las rodillas, pero la visión de esa Hermione, completamente mojada y colorada, era demasiado extraña. No tenía nada que ver con la que salió del lago hacía unos meses. No podían siquiera echarse a reir, de lo aturdidos que estaban . Hermione, se puso en pie , despacio, agarrándose de las manos de Harry, que había dejado su taza en el suelo. Ron sostenía la suya en la mano en la misma posición de hacía un rato, y solo acertaba a mirarla con cara de tonto. Todo su camisón blanco se había empapado, y lo tenía pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver sus formas, bastante contudenes.  
  
" Ooooh, ahora voy a oler a rana- gemía desconsolada.  
  
Desde luego, eso no les ocupaba en ese instantante el pensamiento. Hermione, consiguió salir gracias a Harry del estanque, porque Ron, veía doble por muchas razones, y tuvo que acabar por sentarse en el suelo.  
  
" Me la voy a llevar a su habitación- dijo Harry, esperando realmente conseguirlo. Tampoco él estaba precisamente en perfectas condiciones- no creo que deba seguir aquí.  
  
Ron, hubiera querido protestar y llevarla él mismo, pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. De este modo, Harry cogió en brazos a Hermione, y entró en la casa con ella, rogando por no perder el equilibrio. Hermione se enlazó a su cuello. Pero pronto, ya no tuvo ni fuerzas para ello, y dejó caer la cabeza inerte sobre el pecho. Harry se sintió mal, porque no deseaba mirarla. Le daba la impresión de estar cometiendo un pecado.  
  
" Harry- decía murmurando muy despacio- Harry... Harry.  
  
"Qué?  
  
Pero Hermione lo único que hizo fue repetir escaleras arriba su nombre, hasta que llegaron al segundo rellano. ***fin capitulo 6*** 


	7. El día después

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni es intención infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Capitulo 7 The day after  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry tenía la cabeza que parecía un ladrillo. Le dolían los ojos, que abrió muy despacio, sin atreverse a levantarse de la cama. Aquel techo no era el de la habitación de Ron. Se frotó los ojos, porque estaba convencido de que era una visión. Pero sin duda, los adornos de escayola no eran de la Madriguera. Se incorporó ligeramente, en la cama, y pudo ver a Ron que dormía en otra cama junto a la suya. Había algunos muebles de roble muy barnizados y que brillaban intensamente con la luz que entraba por la ventana.  
  
" Pero, pero esto es el Caldero Chorreante !- exclamó sorprendido.  
  
¿ Cómo estaban allí ? Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, musitando un "oooh! Y jurándose a si mismo que no volvería a tomar ponche en su vida. De pronto se acordó del camisón mojado de Hermione, la noche anterior.  
  
-" ¡Harry! ¿Adónde vas con Hermione en brazos? ¿Y mis hijos?- Harry había pegado un respingo al ver a la sra. Weasley con un montón de extraños rulos en la cabeza, y su bata de verano sin abrochar del todo. Parecía tener una carta en la mano. -" Se- señora Weasley... " ¿Porqué está empapada?- dijo acercándose a él. "Se cayó al estanque y .... " No quiero ni imaginarlo. A ver échame el aliento- dijo al fijarse en los enrojecidos ojos del muchacho. Harry se vio forzado a obedecer. " Ooooh, no puedo creerlo. Qué vergüenza, vete ahora mismo a tu habitación. Yo me ocuparé de ella. La sra. Weasley, obligó a una Hermione, medio dormida, incapaz de decir otra cosa que " Harry", a entrar en su habitación.  
  
Ron, abrió los ojos, y se desperezó. Miró el entorno y después a Harry.  
  
" Ooh, me duele la cabeza. Me encuentro fatal.  
  
"Bienvenido al club.  
  
" Así que era aquí donde llegamos anoche...-dijo Ron tocándose las sienes, masajeándolas en círculo, mientras miraba la habitación.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, y acto seguido la abrieron. Era un camarero , y detrás la señora Weasley.  
  
" Buenos días- dijo secamente la madre de Ron.  
  
El camarero dejó el desayuno, consistente en leche y bollos en la mesa de madera que había y se fue.  
  
"Sin querer tener que pronunciarme nuevamente sobre el bochornoso comportamiento que tuvisteis los cuatro anoche, os diré que dentro de una hora, quiero que esteis en la sala privada que hay junto al vestíbulo.  
  
La sra. Weasley se marchó, y los dos se quedaron nuevamente solos. No tenían mucha hambre, pero sin duda sabían que tenían que comer.  
  
" Oh,no soporto ni el ruido de la leche cayendo en el vaso- dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos.  
  
" Me estoy empezando a acordar de que anoche, llegamos hasta aquí por la chimenea de tu casa, con los polvos flu.  
  
" Sí, realmente era lo único que nos faltaba. No puedes imaginar lo mal que lo pasamos mi hermana y yo, cuando vimos llegar a mi madre. Nos tuvo que llevar por separado a la habitación porque no podíamos ni andar.  
  
" Es que anoche nos pasamos...  
  
" Pero no fue culpa nuestra...  
  
" Díselo a tu madre.  
  
" Buf, mi madre, lo único que sabía decir anoche, era algo así como qué clase de hijos he educado, con lo preocupada que estoy por la carta, solo me faltaba esto...y ahora cómo me los llevo yo hasta Diagon Alley???  
  
" Es verdad. Porqué habremos venido aquí? Quiero decir, que tu madre no hubiera venido si no es por una buena razón, y menos como estábamos anoche.  
  
" Sí , no creo que se trate de una jornada de compras.  
  
" Tendrá que ver con el trabajo de tu padre??  
  
Ron encogió los hombros.  
  
*** Una hora más tarde, los muchachos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo del local, y se dirigieron a una sala privada, que se hallaba junto a las escaleras. Al entrar, allí estaban ya la Sra. Weasley, y las chicas. Había alguien más, que estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana hacia la avenida principal de Diagon.  
  
" Profesor Dumbledore!!- exclamó Harry, y el aludido se giró.  
  
" Buenos días muchachos- les sonrió apacible. A Harry le pareció una sonrisa melancólica- os encontrais mejor ?  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron y asintieron. Se sentaron junto a Hermione y Ginny, porque temían hacerlo junto a la Sra. Weasley, que seguía con expresión ceñuda. Las dos amigas, tenían unas ojeras enormes, y las caras adormiladas. Dumbledore , juntó las manos, y se las llevó a la barbilla.  
  
" Os he reunido de urgencia , porque necesito que Harry permanezca aquí en Diagon Alley.  
  
La Sra. Weasley , abandonó su rictus enfadado repentinamente , y dejó paso a una intensa sensación de preocupación. El profesor se desplazó hasta donde estaba Harry, y puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho. Sus amigos, tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Estaban inquietos.  
  
" Escucha Harry. Los mortífagos han estado buscándote. Sin duda, Voldemort quiere encontrarte a toda costa, para matarte , o para que te unas a él, eso no lo sé con exactitud.  
  
Harry, oía esas palabras con miedo. No por él, sino porque como siempre sospechaba, podía poner en peligro a las personas que más quería, por estar a su alrededor. Pero parecía que Dumbledore no había terminado.  
  
" En esa búsqueda han llegado hasta Privet Drive, 4 - Dumbledore se quedó unos instantes en silencio- han asesinado a tus tíos, Harry. La marca tenebrosa, quedó dentro de la casa, y es el signo inconfundible de que ha sido obra de los secuaces del tenebroso. Harry no supo qué decir. Los Dursley habían muerto. Los Dursley habían muerto. Miró a Dumbledore, serio. Aún no había asimilado la noticia.  
  
" Y Dudley?- preguntó Harry, puesto que el profesor no le había mencionado.  
  
" Ha sobrevivido. Estaba en casa de su tía Marge pasando unos días, quien le va a adoptar legalmente- afirmó el mago - al menos él no ha muerto.  
  
" ¿Adoptar?- pensó Harry en voz alta- pero señor, yo también soy menor de edad. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Tendré que ir a un orfanato?  
  
" No te preocupes por eso. No pienso permitir que vayas a ningún orfanato. Pero hay que arreglar muchos asuntos legales antes, porque no tienes parientes vivos.  
  
La Sra. Weasley, estaba en esos momentos, ya al lado de Harry. Se había colocado a su lado, y le acarició los cabellos con ternura.  
  
" ¿ Podríamos adoptarle nosotros, profesor Dumbledore? - preguntó Molly- ¿ No hay forma de arreglar los papeles muggles para que conviva con nosotros?  
  
" Oh, eso sería genial, absolutamente genial- dijo Ron, eufórico.  
  
" Ya que Harry no puede de momento vivir con su padrino- dijo Dumbledore, respirando lentamente - eso sería una magnífica solución.  
  
" Harry, vas a ser mi hermano!!!- Ron se levantó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda nervioso y después un abrazo, agachándose hasta él- al fin esos malditos Dursley se han ido al otro barrio.  
  
"¡Ron, qué modales son esos!!- le regañó su madre.  
  
Pero Harry no sabía exactamente lo que sentía . Por supuesto, él no deseaba la muerte de nadie, pero no podía lamentar que aquellas personas hubieran dejado de existir. Quizá sí se alegró por su primo. Aún tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en una buena persona, pero en manos de su tía Marge...era difícil. Ginny se había quedado muda. Sentía un malestar extraño. Hermione se sintió feliz por él, y le sonrió desde donde estaba, de una manera tan franca, que Harry se sintió confortado.  
  
" De momento preferiría que no regresaran a la Madriguera - dijo Dumbledore mirando a la sra. Weasley- En caso de querer volver a intentarlo, aquí le será más difícil atacar. En Diagon Alley, hay demasiados magos. Ya he advertido a personas de mi confianza, que mantengan vigilancia sobre él.  
  
" De acuerdo, Albus, puede usted contar conmigo para lo que necesite- dijo la mujer.  
  
" Yo mismo permaneceré en Londres . Tengo bastantes asuntos que resolver - y sonrió a la sra. Weasley- además, según parece andan algo desorientados en el ministerio.  
  
Volvió situarse al lado de Harry, y sacó una caja azul de su bolsillo y se la entregó.  
  
" Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, hijo- dijo el anciano profesor.  
  
" Gracias, señor.  
  
Dumbledore se despidió de todos, y salió presuroso por la puerta de la sala privada, dejando tras él un silencio profundo.  
  
*** fin capitulo 7*** 


	8. Heridas

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni es intención infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leeis, Natty, Hermionet, Rinoa, DarkGolo, Pirra, Ammy, Lissy, Sakura, etc. Gracias también a HH Paraíso por su apoyo incondicional. Os quiero.  
  
Capitulo 8 Heridas...  
  
Draco Malfoy, estaba en su habitación. No podía decirse que fuera convencional. Era muy espaciosa, aunque su mobiliario, siempre le pareció a Draco demasiado rebuscado. Su cama, con dosel, tenía adornos de madera dorados y labrados con cuerpos de dragones y serpientes. Los ventanales de forma ojival, daban a los enormes jardines de la mansión, que estaban llenos de plantas salvajes, y dejaba pasar la brisa fresca. Los armarios, consistían en enormes armazones de espejos que se desplazaban haciendo demasiado ruido. En ese instante, estaba mirándose la espalda en uno de ellos. Su padre estaba furioso. Y cuando estaba furioso , era frecuente que le castigara a él, con cualquier excusa.  
  
"¡¡¡¡ No sabes realizar este sencillo hechizo convocador de magia negra, y pretendes ser un futuro mortífago!!!!- le había chillado un Lucius Malfoy fuera de quicio- tengo solo un hijo, el heredero de mi apellido, y eres un perfecto inútil. Y yo pretendo que algún día seas el brazo derecho de mi Señor!!!  
  
Acto seguido, había sacado una fusta y cruzado la espalda de Draco , seis veces, una por cada letra de su apellido. Draco jamás lloraba, cuando su padre le golpeaba o le hería. Se mordía a veces la lengua hasta hacerse sangre, pero no se quejaba. Para terminar su padre había realizado un embrujo oscuro sobre las heridas, de manera que cuando estuvieran a punto de curar, volvieran a abrirse en el momento más imprevisto.  
  
" Espero que el dolor te haga recordar quién eres y lo que debes hacer.  
  
Malfoy llevaba irritado , desde la discusión con Weasley en una reunión del consejo ministerial. Pero Draco sabía bien, que la furia de su padre había aumentado a niveles extraordinarios , debido a que habían fallado al intentar capturar a Potter. Una nueva oportunidad para ello, sería complicada. Le daba la impresión de que el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, no había sido todo lo triunfal, que hubiera sido deseable. Sin duda, aunque estaba vivo, distaba mucho aún de ser aquel casi omnipotente mago que fuera 16 años atrás.  
  
Miró nuevamente su espalda. La herida que recorría la línea de sus hombros, estaba abierta y dejaba caer pequeños hilillos de sangre. Ni siquiera los limpió. Se sentó en una butaca de terciopelo rojo, que miraba hacia los jardines. No había nada que deseara más que complacer a su padre. Que se sintiera orgulloso de él. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por lograr su aprobación. Cualquier cosa.  
  
*** Dumbledore pasó una terrible semana, beneficiándose de las buenas relaciones que mantenía con los dignatarios del gobierno muggle. Tuvo que manejar muchos hilos para conseguir unos papeles, que dieran por válida la existencia de todos los Weasley. Como la mayoría de las familias de magos de tradición, ninguno de ellos registraba su nacimiento en las instituciones muggles, sino en el ministerio de magia. Eso les convertía en una especie de ciudadanos ilegales para la comunidad muggle. Ni siquiera el matrimonio de Arthur y Molly constaba en ningún registro civil. Así las cosas, era imposible que realizaran una tutoría legal sobre Harry. Pero al fin , todos los certificados necesarios, debidamente reconocidos y sellados , habían llegado hasta sus manos y de ellas a las de Molly Weasley. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estampar su firma en ellos, y después la de su marido.  
  
La Sra. Weasley llevaba más de una hora mirando los documentos. A pesar de que le emocionaba tener a Harry como un hijo más, le empezaban a marear tantos papeles. No sabía muy bien lo que tenía que leer ni donde firmar.  
  
" Oooh , estos muggles, cuánto se complican la vida. Con lo fácil que es decir, oiga , queremos a este muchacho como si fuera nuestro hijo, y ahora vivirá con nosotros- pensó aturdida.  
  
Agobiada, abrió la ventana de su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Debía ser caro mantenerles allí a los cinco. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore se hacía cargo de todo. Ya había caído la tarde, y la leve luz del crepúsculo entraba por la habitación. Miró hacia el fondo de la calle.  
  
" Allí están mis tres hijos- sonrió suspirando, al ver sentados en la terraza de la heladería Fortescue a Harry, Ginny y Ron, acompañados de la joven Granger.  
  
***  
  
" Hay tantas cosas, que no sé ni qué tomar- dijo Ron, con cara de ansiedad, leyendo la carta de la heladería.  
  
Harry pensó que no le había visto tan contento ni cuando supo que iba a ser prefecto. El también se sentía bien por ser un miembro de los Weasley, pero también tenía miedo.  
  
" Fijaos- prosiguió Ron, recorriendo con su dedo índice la lista - Crema de helado de piñones con salsa de arándanos salpicada de trozos de almendras garrapiñadas. Postre de cereza y nata, con licores exóticos de la India.  
  
" Oh, no más alcohol , no- murmuró Hermione, tocándose la cabeza ligeramente.  
  
"Helado de chocolate suizo y crema de yogur de 220 sabores desconocidos- siguió Ron, alucinado. Harry ya conocía la heladería de sobras, todo lo que había estaba muy rico.  
  
"¿¿ Cómo voy a decidirme???- dijo Ron- moriré pensando lo que quiero.  
  
" Dentro de la tienda, puedes ver cómo son los helados. Eso quizá te ayude- le comentó Harry, haciéndole una mueca.  
  
" Oh, sí, sí, eso será lo que haga- y se levantó rápidamente. Ginny le siguió. Llevaba unos días bastante rara, y apenas si hablaba con nadie. Hermione miró a Harry durante unos instantes. Le encontraba cambiado. Física y moralmente.  
  
" ¿ Cómo te encuentras, Harry?- preguntó.  
  
" No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Confuso. No me siento capaz de derramar una sola lágrima por mis tíos. Y eso me hace sentir mal.  
  
" No les debes nada, Harry- murmuró lacónicamente.  
  
" Pero eran mi familia...  
  
" No, tu familia son los Weasley. Ginny , Fred, George, Ron...  
  
" Y tú, Hermione...- le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente. El atardecer hacía que el color de sus ojos se oscureciese. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se encendían..  
  
Hermione se estremeció al oir aquel tono de voz tan franco y tan grave. El también significaba mucho para ella. Muchas veces pensaba que era la persona con quien mejor se entendía. Podía incluso comprender sus silencios. Recordó días atrás la visita de sus padres. Habían venido a verla, alertados por Dumbledore. Le trajeron dinero y su material escolar. Le habían rogado que se fuera con ellos de vuelta, pues temían por ella. Pero no se sintió capaz . Estaba demasiado preocupada por Harry, para pensar en si misma.  
  
" ...para mi eres también como una hermana- concluyó Harry. La mirada de Hermione se soltó de la suya, algo violenta. Agradeció mucho que aparecieran los dos hermanos.  
  
" Definitivamente, voy a tomar un postre de helado de piña tropical con pasas de Corinto y jarabe de coco...  
  
Ginny observó a Harry y a Hermione, y le dio la impresión de haber interrumpido algo.  
  
*** Quedaba una semana para regresar a Hogwarts, y la sra. Weasley decidió volver a la Madriguera y recoger las cosas de sus hijos. Dumbledore no se había opuesto. Había pasado un tiempo prudencial, y no permanecerían sino unas horas. Iba a encontrarse allí con su marido, para terminar de firmar los documentos de la adopción de Harry. Según las lechuzas que le había ido mandando, las cosas iban bastante bien en la tienda. Los gemelos eran grandes trabajadores, y tenían muy abastecido el local. Probablemente podrían abrir a mediados de Septiembre.  
  
Esa tarde, Hermione le sugirió a Ginny ir de compras exclusivamente ellas dos. Ginny parecía muy triste últimamente, y le pareció buena idea compartir unos momentos a solas. Había una tienda, en uno de los callejones más inadvertidos de Diagon Alley, llamada " La hechicera excéntrica" que vendía vestidos muggles.  
  
" Este año, llevaremos algo realmente espectacular debajo de la túnica de gala, el día del baile de Navidad- le dijo Hermione .  
  
La dueña de la tienda, era una muchacha joven, que provenía de padres muggles. Intentaba habituar a los magos adultos que utilizaran ropa diferente, pero muchos aún no estaban preparados. Después de saludarles efusivamente, las dejó tranquilas para elegir. Para sorpresa de Hermione, había unos vestidos realmente bonitos. Ginny utilizaba habitualmente ropa informal de origen muggle, como la mayor parte de los jóvenes brujos, pero no sabía demasiado de trajes de fiesta. Tampoco Hermione ,era una experta, desde luego, pero sintió que tenía la misión de animarla.  
  
" Mira Ginny, este de color verde pastel, con reflejos de agua, te iría maravilloso- dijo sobreponiéndoselo. Ginny se lo probó y en efecto le quedaba muy bien. Resaltaba todas sus incipientes formas de mujer. Mientras Ginny se giraba, mirándose en el espejo, parecía taciturna.  
  
" Hermione...¿crees que Harry me invitará al baile este año?  
  
"¿ Porqué no? Ya no eres una niña.  
  
" Lo digo porque como ahora es mi hermano- y la expresión de Ginny, se ensombreció y asomaron unas lágrimas, por su joven y bello rostro.  
  
Hermione comprendió de repente el mutismo y la tristeza de Ginny de todos esos días. Sacudió la cabeza , comprensiva.  
  
" Harry no es tu hermano. ¿ Entiendes? El sigue siendo Potter, tú sigues siendo Weasley. El hecho de que tus padres se conviertan en sus tutores legales, no cambia nada- Hermione le acarició la cara dulcemente.  
  
" ¿ Crees que le gusto, Hermione? ¿Crees que tendré una oportunidad con él , alguna vez?  
  
" Sinceramente no lo sé. Me gustaría poder decirte otra cosa, Ginny. Pero lo que Harry siente, solo lo sabe él.  
  
" Es que él es tan diferente a todos los demás chicos...  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
"...Y yo tan poca cosa para él.  
  
" No digas eso, Ginny...por favor.  
  
Pero Hermione misma, sentía cada palabra que decía Ginny. Incluído lo de ser poca cosa para Harry.  
  
" Si tú quieres, hablaré con él , para que seas su pareja en el baile de este año.  
  
" ¿ Harías eso por mi, Hermione???  
  
" Claro que sí.  
  
" ¿ Y tú, irás con mi hermano Ron??  
  
Hermione inspiró profundamente.  
  
" Si me lo pide a su debido tiempo, y con los modales adecuados, iré con él.  
  
Ginny sonrió contenta. No podía pedir más.  
  
***fin capitulo 8*** 


	9. Conflicto Malfoy

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni es intención infringir los derechos de autor. Solo escribo por amor a los personajes. Esto no es más que un fic.  
  
Gracias a todos por leer mi fic. También podeis visitar Hhparaíso, el lugar de encuentro para todos los apasionados HH de habla hispana. http://es.groups.yahoo.com/group/HHParaiso/?yguid=115332819  
  
Diel: preciosa, ¿porqué dices que ya no te quiero? Si eres genial. Escríbeme, o participa en el grupo, te echamos de menos.  
  
Hermionet: ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti? Adoro que te guste tanto lo que escribo.  
  
Rinoa: impacieeeeennteee. Todo llegará.Sí, pobrecita Ginny :D Pero ya verás ya todo lo que es capaz de hacer...y me callo.  
  
Jou Chan: hacer esperar por la relación HH es mi especialidad. Me encanta eso de que le diga que es como su hermana. Ja, ja, luego los besos saben más ricos.  
  
Hermione de Potter: Sí, todas somos poco para Harry, pero está Mione, y ella, con permiso de todos los RH del universo, es la mujer perfecta para él.  
  
Capitulo 9 Conflicto Malfoy  
  
El expreso de Hogwarts hacía ya media hora, que se hallaba en camino hacia el colegio. Los cuatro habían cogido un compartimento para ellos solos, aunque Ron y Hermione, debían trasladarse al vagón de los prefectos antes de llegar a la escuela. Los dos lucirían entonces orgullosos sus insignias plateadas que les acreditaban como tales.  
  
" A partir de ahora, firmaré como Harry Potter Weasley- dijo Harry, comiéndose una rana de chocolate , cuya mitad le había ofrecido a Ron.  
  
" ¿ De veras?- le preguntó entusiasmado Ron- qué raro suena. Además , nadie tiene dos apellidos.  
  
" Hay lugares de Europa en q ue sí los usan. Incluso más de dos apellidos- afirmó Hermione.  
  
" Oh, entonces yo firmaré como Ron Weasley Potter- dijo categóricamente.  
  
" No digais más bobadas - les regañó Hermione, bastante enfadada- parece que vais a casaros. Además el ser hermanos se siente en el corazón, no hace falta nada más.  
  
En realidad la inquietud de Hermione, era debida más bien a que la sra. Weasley no había tenido otra ocurrencia que entregarle a su hijo Ron, el dinero para el primer trimestre en la bolsita que le diera Harry. Ahí estaba, flamante, en el bolsillo de Ron, el saquito de color dorado, con la cinta azul y las siglas HP por dentro. No quería ni pensar que se diera cuenta. Afortunadamente Ron era algo despistado, como su madre. De vez en cuando miraba a Harry, que le decía con los ojos que no se preocupara.  
  
A Ginny le había parecido también algo extraño que su madre le diera aquel saquito tan costoso, pero estaba demasiado molesta con la conversación, para pensar en ello. No le gustaba en absoluto oir que Harry se apellidara Weasley también.  
  
Hermione intentó cambiar rápidamente de conversación, y comenzó a hablar del día en que fueron a comprar todas las cosas para la escuela: las nuevas túnicas de gala, los interesantes libros de texto...lo emocionante que iba a ser ese año enfrentarse a los TIMOS.  
  
" Me acabas de alegrar la mañana- le dijo Ron- ¿ cómo puedes hablar de exámenes si aún no hemos llegado?  
  
De pronto, se abrió la puerta del compartimento. Eran Crabbe y Goyle, y segundos más tarde apareció entre ellos, Draco Malfoy. Su cabello claro, estaba más largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros, y casi le tapaba media cara. Pero sus ojos de acero, fríos y malévolos, eran inconfundibles.  
  
" ¿ Qué diablos quieres aquí?- le preguntó Harry, levantándose- nadie te ha invitado.  
  
" Venía a ver porqué los prefectos de Griffindor no estaban en su sitio- dijo adelantándose y dejando ver bien su insignia de plata.  
  
Miró desafiante a Ron y Hermione, que se adelantaron también- Por cierto, quería darte la enhorabuena, Potter- le dijo socarrón- ya me he enterado de que los Weasley han añadido otro vástago a su distinguida progenie. Justo ahora que no tienen dónde caerse muertos, añaden otro hijo a su colección.  
  
" ¡ Lárgate, desgraciado!- exclamó Ron, enfurecido, blandiendo amenazante su varita como si fuera una espada- si mi padre no tiene empleo, es gracias al tuyo!  
  
Hermione estaba también dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre él, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
" Estaba claro, que los cerdos acabarían buscando su pocilga- dijo Draco , riéndose fuerte y alto. Sus insoportables guardianes, imitaron su risa, pero haciéndola más vasta y voluminosa.  
  
Harry hizo un gesto a los enfurecidos prefectos de Griffindor y consiguió retenerlos a duras penas. Lo peor que podía pasarles, era una disputa en el mismísimo tren, siquiera antes de llegar a la escuela. Draco, fue a darse la vuelta, dando por finalizado su discurso de "bienvenida". Pero cuando se iba a marchar, algo le dio en la cara brutalmente. Era un zapato, y su propietaria era Ginny.  
  
" Eres un monstruo Malfoy, no consentiré que vuelvas a decir nada de mi familia, de ninguno de mis hermanos...  
  
Draco, miró a la muchacha de arriba abajo con desprecio. Sacó su varita, dispuesto a utilizarla en contra de ella, pero esta vez la de Harry se unió también a las de Hermione y Ron.  
  
"Atrévete siquiera a tocarla- masculló entre dientes Harry, y moviendo la varita dispuesta a actuar.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos. Acto seguido desapareció, seguido de sus secuaces.  
  
***  
  
Tras dos horas oyendo hablar del nuevo " Harry Weasley", Ginny necesitaba tomar el aire. Se encaminó hacia el servicio del tren, para lavarse la cara en el lavabo. Estaba situado al final del último vagón, junto a un compartimento que nadie utilizaba nunca, porque se suponía que se filtraban los olores del servicio. Le llamaba todo el mundo " el pestilente". Entró, se miró en el espejo, y se llamó así misma estúpida.  
  
" Será mejor que me quite a Harry de la cabeza. Algo en mi interior me dice que no me conducirá a nada todo esto- el agua fresca le hizo bien. Se peinó los rizos rojos con la mano, y se los mojó . No le apetecía volver con sus amigos.  
  
Al salir se metió en el compartimento de al lado. Así se aseguraría que no entraría nadie. Se dejó caer en un asiento, de mala gana. Lo intentaba, pero no podía contener las lágrimas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero de pronto sintió que alguien descorría las puertas . Se asustó mucho : era Malfoy.  
  
" Vaya, vaya, la cucaracha Weasley, llorando- dijo acercándose a ella, esbozando una mueca que le deformaban sus bellas facciones.  
  
" De-déjame en paz, Malfoy!!- exclamó Ginny, apartándose vacilante las lágrimas con dos manotazos.  
  
" ¿Ya no te sientes tan valiente, eh? Aquí solita sin tus hermanitos que te ayuden, ¿ no?- Draco sacó su varita del interior de la túnica. Ginny se quiso levantar, pero él se lo impedía avanzando cada vez más, y dejándole sin espacio para respirar. Draco apuntó con su varita el corazón de Ginny- ¿ crees que me ha gustado que me tirases el zapato? Me has dejado una marca, mira.  
  
Ginny, vio que en efecto, la mejilla izquierda y el ojo de Malfoy estaban enrojecidos.  
  
" Me alegro, ojalá te salga un moratón en el ojo.  
  
" No será peor que el que tienes tú , niña. ¡Qué!, ¿ llorabas por tu amado Potter, no? - dijo burlón- ¡Qué patética eres! ¿ Crees que alguien se fijaría en alguien tan repulsivo como tú? ¡ Das asco! - Draco descargó su odio en los ojos de Ginny. Los dos se miraron como si quisieran atravesarse.  
  
"¡Cállate!  
  
" Las verdades, duelen...  
  
" Por favor, basta...  
  
La joven Weasley sintió que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Había agachado la cabeza, vencida. Gruesos riachuelos atravesaban su rostro. Draco, miró cómo los surcos de lágrimas bajaban através de la piel. Y por unos instantes, experimentó una extraña sensación de compasión. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Necesitaba enfurecerla de nuevo.  
  
" Sucia rata repugnante, deja de llorar, me pones enfermo- le provocó Draco. Ginny le escupió súbitamente en la cara, mientras sacaba su varita con dificultad, en un intento de atacarle. Draco se limpió la saliva furioso y hábilmente le arrebató el preciado instrumento y lo partió en dos, arrojando la varita en el suelo.  
  
" Ya que te gusta escupir , prueba esto- dijo respirando agitadamente- intenta recomponer tu varita con mi saliva, no creo que tu padre pueda comprarte otra - Draco se mojó con la lengua la palma de la mano, y después restregó a Ginny la cara con ella.  
  
" ¡¡¡ No, Malfoy, déjame, déjame!!!- Ginny estaba desesperada. Malfoy rozaba su cuerpo , pues estaba literalmente volcado encima para impedirle moverse. Estaba acorralada contra los asientos . Giraba la cabeza en un sentido y otro para impedir que la ensuciara , pero no tenía fuerzas- se lo diré a los profesores, se lo diré todo.  
  
" Piensas que van a creerte? Yo soy un prefecto. Tu palabra contra la mía...  
  
" Y contga la mía, me temo, Monsieug Malfoy...  
  
Ambos giraron sus rostros, y se encontraron con la inesperada presencia de Fleur Delacour.  
  
" Tú qué pintas , aquí, estúpida extranjera?  
  
" Además de violento, ¿ xenófobo, Malfoy?- dijo Fleur, mirándole severamente- vale más que me muestge guespeto, pogque fogmo pagte del elenco de pgofesogues de Hogwagts este año. Pociones, paga seg exactos.  
  
Malfoy se había separado de Ginny. No podía dejar de mirar estupefacto a Fleur.  
  
" Salga de aquí , Malfoy. Enseguida!- ordenó.  
  
Draco obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio. Fleur fue rápidamente en auxilio de Ginny, quien se arrojó en sus brazos.  
  
" Una auténtica lástima, ese Dgaco Malfoy. Un muchacho tan guapo como él...  
  
*** fin capitulo 9*** 


	10. Venganza

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni es intención infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Nota de la autora: Jooooo, muchas gracias por leer la historia , me haceis muy feliz. Habrá HH, no os impacienteis, pero ya sabeis como soy. Tardará, tardará, pero merecerá la pena. Será como en el capítulo 15.  
  
Virginia Malfoy: mal inicio, sí, pero ahhh,¿qué podrá pasar después? Mmm  
  
Jou Chan: bueno yo creo que a Ginny no le han dado su oportunidad, y sí tiene carácter, defendió a Harry cuando le dejaron, y aquí va a ser fuerte.  
  
Hermionet: eres tan genial, tan buena y tan encantadora, que te dedico todo el HH del mundo para ti sola. Gracias.  
  
Natty Gracias por tus mails, Draco tendrá a su Ginny, pero no todo es fácil, y quién sabe cómo acabará.  
  
Rinoa: Draco, Draco. Ya verás, ya, la de cositas que hace tu Drakín.  
  
Cali-chan: Gracias por leerme, Carla. Sabes que es muy importante para mí. Ron estará protegido, don´t worry, pero le pasarán muuuuuuchas cosas. Harry será HPW.  
  
Besos a todos los que leeis , dejeis review o no.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 10 Venganza  
  
En cuanto hubo finalizado la ceremonia de selección de alumnos, y la posterior cena de bienvenida, Draco tenía el propósito de conducir a los nuevos Slytherin a su sala común, pero no tuvo ocasión. McGonagall, se había acercado hasta él, y con un contundente gesto, hizo que le acompañara. A esas alturas, los allegados a Ginny estaban al corriente de lo sucedido, y se alegraron infinitamente al imaginar que iba a ser castigado.  
  
" Espero que le expulsen del colegio- dijo Ron, satisfecho al poder dirigir una mirada de triunfo a Draco - es un maldito que no se merece estar aquí.  
  
" No creo que tengamos tanta suerte -comentó Harry.  
  
Hermione estaba observando a Ginny , sumida en el silencio.  
  
" ¿ Te encuentras bien ?  
  
La muchacha asintió, pero estaba aún muy afectada por lo sucedido. Recorrió con los ojos la trayectoria de Malfoy hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Finalmente las miradas coincidieron, y ambos sintieron la agitación del otro. Absurdamente, Ginny se sentía culpable del destino del muchacho.  
  
" Bien Ron, vamos a empezar nuestra labor de prefectos- le dijo sonriendo- ve tú por los muchachos, y yo por las chicas. Es hora de llevarles a sus dormitorios.  
  
Cuando Harry les vio a ambos levantarse, para ir a colocar en filas a los jovencísimos alumnos de primero, se vio invadido por la nostalgia. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos. Les quería mucho, y verles allí, con sus insignias con la P de plata, al frente de sus Griffindors, le emocionó tanto, que tuvo que mirar para otro lado, para no llorar. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
" Vamos, Señor Malfoy- instó la profesora.  
  
Draco echó una última mirada , cruzándose con la de Harry y desapareció tras la jefe de Griffindor.  
  
***  
  
Draco había estado ya en varias ocasiones en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero nunca le pareció tan espantoso aquel lugar como en ese momento.  
  
" La profesora Delacour, me ha informado de un gravísimo incidente en el tren con la srta. Virginia Weasley. ¿ Lo admite usted?  
  
"Sí.  
  
Aquella contestación, sincera y determinada, dejó sorprendida a la mujer.  
  
"¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?  
  
" No- contestó escuetamente Draco.  
  
"Ah, mmm ¿ no va a intentar defenderse Sr. Malfoy?  
  
" No.  
  
La mujer, enarcó una de sus cejas, escéptica. El proceder de Malfoy era extraño, sin duda. Solía ser cobarde, mentiroso, y acusador. Su cambio de actitud, le tenía perpleja, y no sabía exactamente, cómo reaccionar.  
  
" Bien, comprenderá que el asunto es lo bastante severo como para restituirle del cargo de prefecto de Slytherin.  
  
Draco se levantó de la silla, y se acercó hasta la mesa de la profesora, apoyando sus manos en ella.  
  
" ¡ No puede Vd. hacerme eso!!!  
  
" Puedo hacerlo, y lo haré, créame. Es mi deber. Y agradezca que no le expulse de Hogwarts, Sr. Malfoy.  
  
" Mi padre me matará- se lamentó entre dientes, llevándose la mano a la frente, despejándola del cabello que caía- es usted una...  
  
Pero Malfoy no pudo terminar la frase porque tocaron a la puerta del despacho. Draco volvió a sentarse , lleno de rabia, mordiéndose los labios hasta casi hacerse sangre.  
  
" Pase.  
  
Un prefecto de Ravenclaw, se asomó a la puerta.  
  
" Por favor, ¿ puede Vd. salir un momento? Es urgente, profesora.  
  
La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
" Usted espéreme aquí, Sr. Malfoy. Estoy muy interesada en que me diga que es lo que soy...- acto seguido se cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.  
  
" Maldita desgraciada- murmuró Draco, sin que la profesora pudiera escucharle.  
  
Cuando hubo pasado un rato, demasiado largo, según el juicio de Malfoy, este se levantó para estirar las piernas. Comenzó a pasearse por el despacho, aburrido. Allí solo había libros, libros, más libros. Cercano a una estantería , al fondo, se hallaba un tapiz enorme, representando a la escuela en los tiempos de su fundación. En uno de los laterales había bordado un título de alta hechicería, concedido a McGonagall en su juventud. Malfoy se acercó a mirarlo: le pareció lo único interesante de la habitación, y aún así resultaba tedioso.  
  
"Bah- pensó y leyó en voz alta, las palabras bordadas en plata- Minerva McGonagall, bla, bla, bla, Maestra Suprema en Transformaciones Inverosímiles, concedido en 1922 por el Gremio de brujos de Greenwild- . Una manera como otra de mantener su ego.  
  
Draco le dio un manotazo al tapiz con desprecio. Al hacerlo, cayó por detrás una caja de cuero viejo, en cuya inscripción podía leerse: " Material confidencial Hogwarts . Década de 1950 ".  
  
"Vaya- exclamó sorprendido, cogiendo la caja. La abrió, pero solo había informes absurdos sobre alumnos desconocidos- una relación de expulsados por intentos de práctica de magia negra.  
  
Draco sonrió malévolo. No veía en ello, ningún motivo de expulsión. Dejó la caja encima de la estantería, y levantó el tapiz por una esquina, metiéndose por detrás. Tapaba una cavidad practicada en la pared, donde yacían decenas de cajas, clasificadas por años. Comenzó a revolver, y encontró la década en curso. La abrió expectante, y comenzó a revisarla, hasta que sus ojos toparon con un pergamino amarillo, con aspecto de haber sido escrito hacía poco, a juzgar por el brillo de la tinta. Estaba firmado por Harry Potter. Adjunto, había un sello de la escuela, y una breve nota con la caligrafía de McGonagall, con la inscripción " Aprobado y archivado". Al leer el pergamino, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, hasta que terminó de leerlo.  
  
"No puedo creerlo- dijo Draco murmurando- Potter ha renunciado a favor de ese rastrero de Weasley para cederle su puesto como prefecto. Este pergamino puede serme muy útil- y acto seguido lo guardó entre sus ropas, colocando todo tal y como estaba. Pocos minutos después, entró McGonagall, dando un portazo de indignación .  
  
"Urgente, un asunto urgente- murmuraba molesta- todo porque una chiquilla de primero de Ravenclaw ha traído como mascota una perdiz en vez de una lechuza. Pobre criatura, menudo susto le han dado, diciéndole que le íbamos a expulsar por ello.  
  
De pronto, reparó en Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, sigue Vd. ahí  
  
"Me dijo que le esperara.  
  
"Sí , sí es cierto...- dijo McGonagall, dejándose caer cansada sobre el asiento de su mesa- Bien, márchese, no tengo la cabeza para seguir hablando con usted. Demasiados incidentes para ser la primera noche.  
  
Malfoy le dirigió una mirada , no exenta de sorna, y abandonó el despacho.  
  
*** Unos pocos días después, Draco ya había sido rebajado de su puesto como prefecto.  
  
"¿ Te ha durado poco la gloria , eh, Malfoy?-se burló de él Ron, nada más entrar en clase de pociones - es que para ser prefecto hay que merecerlo.  
  
Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia. No estaba de humor para contestarle. Ni siquiera se sentó entre sus compañeros de Slytherin, sino solo, al final de la clase. Aún así sus dos incondicionales gorilas, tomaron asiento, en los bancos inmediatamente delanteros.  
  
" Seguro que tu padre había comprado el título de prefecto para ti- continuó Ron.  
  
" Déjalo ya Ron- le pidió Harry, poniendo su mano en el hombro.  
  
Hermione tragaba saliva algo incómoda. Comprendía que se resarciera de tanto daño que Draco le había ocasionado en otras ocasiones, pero no le agradaba aquella conversación. Le hacía sentir mal. Cómplice de algo, que no terminaba de ver con naturalidad, aunque se alegrara por ello.  
  
"Creí que eras mi amigo- protestó Ron.  
  
" Precisamente porque lo soy. No quiero que hagas leña del árbol caído. Tienes demasiada dignidad para ello.  
  
A los pocos minutos, Fleur Delacour, penetró en la oscura clase. Miró a su alrededor, y sonrió a sus alumnos.  
  
" Buenos días, queguidos. Este entogno está demasiado tenebgoso. Tendgé que guedecogaglo con un poco de luz. Alguna cogtina de cologues aquí y allá, no quedagá mal.  
  
" Acabará convirtiendo esto en un club nocturno, la francesa estúpida esta- murmuró Draco entre dientes. A pesar de estar distante de ellos, Fleur escuchó lo que dijo.  
  
" Sr. Malfoy- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- me alegro de que sus pgimegas palabgas estén dedicadas a mi, de fogma tan delicada. Ya sabemos sus dotes de conquistadog, de modo que la decogación le igá muy bien.  
  
Malfoy, le dirigió una mirada de odio tan intensa, que incluso Fleur dio un pequeño respingo.  
  
" Bien, voy a distguibuigles unos pergaminos. Pog favog , repagtanlos- dijo dejando un montoncito encima de la mesa de un alumno de Griffindor- Este pgimeg tguimestgue, vamos a dedicaglo a pociones de amog, filtgos de seducción, belleza y sexualidad.  
  
Solo esta última expresión consiguió que toda la clase le prestara atención. Incluído Malfoy.  
  
***Fin capítulo 10*** 


	11. revelación

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni hay intención de infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Nota de la autora: Holaaa a todos/as . Gracias por seguir leyendo, os prometo que aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar, y que va a haber mucho HH, je,je. ¿Habeis visto las fotos de Daniel y Emma de la premiere de Nueva York? Ayyy, qué guapos, y qué HH queda todo. En fin, lo dejo que lloro.  
  
El capi es cortito, así que pronto habrá otro.  
  
Herala: haré lo posible para complacerte. Iré rapidita. Hermionet: qué maja, pero qué maja eres, en serio. Te voy a poner un pedestal para ti sola, que ponga, la mejor HH del planeta, je, je. Natty: Eres genial, gracias por esos mails privados que me mandas. Lo de la postal fue una pasada :D Jou Chan: No sufras, no sufras, que mis HH se hacen esperar pero luego son moviditos. Minue: está sin acabar, pero va rápido de ritmo, procuro no dormirme.  
  
Y como buena pesada Hh que soy, os recuerdo que hay una comunidad española llamada HH Paraíso, para todos aquellos que llevais el HH en el corazón. Vamos con el capítulo.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 11 Revelación  
  
Draco, se hallaba sentado en la biblioteca, fingiendo leer un aburridísimo libro de "Conjuros estelares y constelaciones milenarias", pero en realidad observaba a Ginny Weasley. Estaba rodeada de algunas compañeras de curso. Parecían preparar algún trabajo. Susurraban, pero estaban lo bastante lejos como para que la bibliotecaria no les llamara la atención.  
  
Ultimamente Malfoy pasaba bastante tiempo a solas en la biblioteca o cualquier otro lugar lo suficientemente discreto. Aunque hacía tiempo desde que le retiraran su título de prefecto, no quería comentarios de ninguna clase, ni de apoyo ni hirientes.  
  
Desde que cayera en su poder el pergamino, no hacía más que darle vueltas sobre cómo utilizarlo. Deseaba saborear el dulce placer de vengarse de todos quienes habían colaborado en conseguir hacer de él , la desgracia de los Malfoy. Su padre, al enterarse de la situación, le había enviado un pergamino privado comunicándole su decepción profunda, y que le consideraba la pudredumbre de la sangre Malfoy. Jugueteó con su anillo de plata. Tenía la forma de un óvalo, que se abría y cerraba, y llevaba las iniciales de su nombre, DM, grabadas en oro. Había sido un regalo de su padre al nombrarle prefecto. Draco ahogó un suspiro de indignación.  
  
Le apetecía matar directamente a aquella sucia mocosa de pelo rojo, a la francesa del demonio, y por último, meter en un saco al trío fantástico, y echarlo en el lago para que se ahogaran. Draco pasó una página del libro, distraído. Hizo una mueca, pensando lo aburrido que resultaba todo aquello. Si de él dependiera, Hogwarts sería un lugar, donde los magos recibieran una seria formación oscura, no tonterías de ese calibre.  
  
¡ Constelaciones, estrellas! ¿ Acaso podía sacarle partido a todo aquello ?  
  
Las amigas de Ginny, se marcharon recogiendo sus cosas, y ella se quedó sola, enfrascada entre los libros. Draco, sin poder creer su buena suerte, voló literalmente hasta ella, y se sentó justo enfrente, dándole tal susto, que la muchacha se sobresaltó. Draco sabía que en ese lugar, ella no chillaría, ni intentaría huír , pues provocaría demasiado escándalo.  
  
" ¿Qué quieres aquí?- susurró Ginny, asustada.  
  
" No creas que me he olvidado ni por un momento de que eres la culpable de que me quitaran mi cargo, rata pelirroja- dijo Draco mostrando sus dientes que rechinaban al pronunciar cada palabra.  
  
" Vete de aquí, Malfoy o empezaré a chillar.  
  
" No, no lo harás - afirmó muy seguro- solo quería decirte que tú y todos los tuyos , os acordaréis de Draco Malfoy- y le mostró el anillo ovalado, poniéndoselo encima de los labios, haciendo que Ginny tuviera que echar la cara hacia atrás. Ginny quería gritar y gritar, pero algo se lo impedía. Miraba los ojos penetrantes y grises de su enemigo. No podía reaccionar. Lamentó estar en el lugar más escondido de la biblioteca. Allí no reparaban en ellos.  
  
" Malfoy, por favor...  
  
" Por favor, por favor- se burló de ella, imitando una lastimera voz femenina- dime, rata, ¿ Cómo es posible que hayais podido venir a Hogwarts este año? Sé muy bien que no teníais dinero- y mientras decía esto, tomó inconscientemente una hebra de cabello rojizo de la muchacha, que comenzó a deslizar por su mano - Seguro que tu hermanito Potter ha tenido que prestaros dinero- Draco miró su mano y la sacudió súbitamente para deshacerse de los rizos de Ginny, como si le hubieran quemado. Entrecerró sus ojos tanto, que se convirtieron en dos malignas rayas de odio.  
  
Malfoy se levantó haciendo volar su túnica, y se marchó como una exhalación.  
  
***  
  
Ginny se había quedado petrificada en su asiento.  
  
" Dinero- pensó- dinero...  
  
Se levantó impulsada por un resorte y caminó rápida hacia la torre de Griffindor. Era más de media tarde, y muchos estarían en la sala común. Esperaba que no hubiera nadie en la habitación de su hermano. Si se encontraba con alguno de sus habitantes, solo esperaba que no gritara al verla. Estaba firmemente dispuesta a entrar allí. Al llegar vio a Harry solo, frente a uno de los ventanales de la sala. Eso significaba que probablemente Hermione y su hermano estaban juntos de nuevo en alguna actividad de prefectos. Aprovechó el tumulto de la sala, para subir por la escalera que daba a los dormitorios masculinos.  
  
" Que no haya nadie, que no haya nadie- rezaba.  
  
No había nadie. Tuvo la suerte de no tropezarse siquiera con alumnos de otros grados. La habitación de quinto estaba vacía. Se arrodilló ante el arcón de Ron, y revolvió entre sus cosas.  
  
" Tiene que estar aquí- pensó.  
  
Al fin lo encontró. El saquito de color dorado con una cinta azul brillante. Aún contenía algo de dinero. Vertió las monedas encima del suelo, y le dio la vuelta al saquito.  
  
" Oh, Dios mío- murmuró.  
  
Claramente, se veían las siglas del propietario bordadas en color azul en el fondo del saquito, como era costumbre hacerlo entre los magos: HP.  
  
" Es verdad, Harry debió prestarles dinero a mis padres para poder pagar las cosas de este curso. Quién sabe si Hermione no ayudó también- Ginny suspiró disgustada- menos mal que Ron no sospecha nada. Tengo que llevarme este saquito. Mi hermano es tan despistado que pensará que lo ha perdido.  
  
" ¿ Ginny ?  
  
Al oir su nombre , la muchacha se giró asustada. Había reconocido la voz.  
  
" ¿ Qué haces con eso ? - quiso saber Ron al ver el saquito.  
  
" Na, nada. Es que , es que...el sábado quería ir a Hogsmeade y , y necesitaba dinero- balbuceó.  
  
"Podías habérmelo pedido. Quédatelo- sonrió- no hace falta que entres a escondidas, so tonta. Fred y George me dieron ayer otro saquito con dinero. La tienda va bastante bien. Quería darte una sorpresa.  
  
Ginny estaba roja de la vergüenza.  
  
" Es estupendo. Nunca me contais nada.  
  
" Bueno, ya que estás ahí , dame esa carpeta con apuntes. La había olvidado, y tengo una reunión dentro de 10 minutos.  
  
Ginny se la dio, y dándole un beso a su hermano, salió por la puerta con su preciada carga.  
  
*** Capítulo 11 Revelación *** 


	12. Presagio total

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni hay intención de infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Nota de la autora: de nuevo, gracias a todos/as por leerme.  
  
Virginia Malfoy: estupendo, leer de dos en dos, es muy provechoso. Celebro que te guste el fic. Habrá muuuuucho DG y fuerte.  
  
Hermionet2002: Tesoro mío, nos vamos unas cuantas , ya lo creo que sí ( Jary se apunta seguro :D y Jou Chan, parece que también, je je ), pero no solo con pancartas, sino con megáfonos para hacernos oir, ja ja ja. Muchas graciaspor todas esas cosas bonitas que dices, eres genial del todo.  
  
Jary: ¿qué te voy a decir que tú no sepas ya, princesa HH? Que eso , que Daniel Radcliffe está muy bueno ( esto va para todas ), y que sin tus mails no puedo vivir. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Karura Kamiya: Gracias por leer el fic. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando. Os prometo, que van a ser muy movidos y pasarán muchas cosas.  
  
Jou Chan: No te preocupes, hay que poner a Draco de malo, porque es malo, y va a hacer cosas muy malas, pero en fin también tiene su corazón, aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Pero te diré que a mí si me gusta el HG, si no queda más remedio claro, porque con Hermione hace Harry la pareja perfecta. Eso sí, el RH ni olerlo, no puedo con él.  
  
Bueno, no os impacienteis. El HH está por llegar, dos capítulos más y lo tendreis. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, porque es muy tierno, muy en mi linea, de noche, con la chimenea encendida, casi sin darse cuenta. Ah! no hay nada más hermoso que el HH. Les adoro juntos.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 12 Presagio Total  
  
Días después, Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y no prestaba mucha atención a la clase de la profesora Trelawney. Los olores y la neblina derivada del incienso tampoco contribuían a que se concentrase en lo que decía.. Caía una ligera lluvia, y la suave cortina del agua producía un placentero ruido. Hacía algo de viento, y las hojas se mecían . El vaivén que describían, le parecían más interesantes que las explicaciones de aquella mujer envuelta en velos y joyas.  
  
" Esta mujer me pone enfermo. Seguro que me dirá que me voy a morir cuatro veces este trimestre. Ya podía tener una revelación y decirme algo de Voldemort y sus secuaces. No sabemos nada, excepto el ataque que mató a mis tíos- la pluma de Harry describía círculos distraídos en el pergamino- ¿ qué estará pasando? Tan solo sé que mi padrino está con Lupin, en los alrededores de Azkabán, o al menos eso me escribió- Harry recordó el minúsculo pergamino enroscado dentro de la caja que Dumbledore le entregara en el Caldero Chorreante- según eso todo parecía tranquilo. Ningún movimiento de mortífagos ni dementores...  
  
" Oye Harry, la profesora está explicando cómo hacer el ejercicio de Tarot para el examen de la semana que viene, y me parece que estás pasando del todo- le susurró Ron.  
  
" ¿ Desde cuando te importa a ti la clase de esta mujer ? Si siempre nos inventamos todo...  
  
" Bueno, como tu hermano mayor yo...  
  
" Pero Ron, ¿qué dices?- Harry le miró con cara de incredulidad.  
  
" Además como prefecto de Griffindor, tengo que orientarte y...  
  
" Pero deja ya de decir tonterías- dijo Harry con un mohín de disgusto.  
  
" Ustedes dos, cállense ya. A ver Sr. Weasley, ¿ qué simboliza la carta del Mundo y qué número tiene ?  
  
" En el tarot de Marsella es la número 21 y simboliza el éxito y la perfecta consecución de cualquier proyecto.  
  
" Bien, bien...  
  
Harry miró asombrado a Ron. Se estaba tomando tan en serio su papel de prefecto, que incluso había mejorado notablemente en los estudios. Personalmente prefería a su amigo algo más irrevente, pero también se alegraba del cambio.  
  
" Oye, eso ha sido muy bueno- susurró Harry a Ron.  
  
" Bah, no tiene importancia- sonrió Ron- pero tienes razón, de todos modos, acabaré por inventarme todo en el examen.  
  
" Sr. Potter, dígame qué simboliza el as de oros junto al as de copas - requirió repentinamente la profesora Trelawney.  
  
" Pues, pues no, no lo sé, profesora- dijo Harry titubeando.  
  
"Aaaah, Potter, el año pasado estaba Vd. mucho más atento. En fin, decepcionante...- la profesora hizo un aspaviento, y movió las gasas vaporosas que llevaba sobre los brazos- simboliza el amor eterno, el amor sincero, el amor sublime... Si en una lectura le saliera a Vd. esa combinación, puede estar seguro de que alguien le ama profundamente.  
  
Harry se puso colorado. Ron le miró, y sonrió socarrón.  
  
" Hagamos la prueba- y Trelawney colocó ante él un mazo de cartas brillantes, envueltas en una tela de terciopelo malva- descruce las piernas, Potter, y ahora baraje las cartas, mientras piensa en su situación amorosa...  
  
" Pero, pero- dijo Harry enrojeciendo cada vez más. ¿ Qué situación amorosa? Si él no tenía ninguna situación amorosa...  
  
Ron le dio un codazo y le sonrió.  
  
" Venga hombre, vamos a ver qué futuro amoroso te espera.  
  
Harry barajó las cartas y las separó en tres mazos, tal y como le ordenó la profesora.  
  
" Oooh, el as de oros, el dos copas, y el as de copas. Santo cielo Potter, con lo joven que es, y así le aman.  
  
" Esta mujer está loca- murmuró, mientras un barullo de voces se entremezclaba por la clase, muy divertida con la situación. Las féminas intentaban avanzar con la mirada hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado Harry.  
  
" Seguro que es mi hermana Ginny- dijo Ron riéndose.  
  
" Ron, tío- exclamó Harry molesto.  
  
" No lo creo sr. Weasley, pero no se ve a esa persona con claridad, mmm debe ser porque ...- la profesora levantó la siguiente carta del mazo- esa persona aún no se ha dado cuenta, no. Aún...- pensó la profesora.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando. ¿ Quién podría ser ? Harry recogió rápidamente el mazo, bastante aturdido. No le gustaban las clases de Trelawney, pero mucho menos si se centraban en él de esa forma.  
  
" No sé quién va a quererme así. ¡ Vaya tontería !- pensó Harry desconcertado.  
  
La clase prosiguió con una exposición de la historia del Tarot, y una muestra de distintos mazos de barajas: Crowley, Rider-Waite, Visconti- Sforza... , pero Harry seguía sin concentrarse. Ahora aún menos.  
  
Cuando ya estaba más que harto de ver cartas y más cartas , de aprender significados aleatorios, y de distintas colocaciones de los mazos, al fin la clase finalizó. Ron y él, cogieron sus bártulos, pero la profesora detuvo a Harry cuando estaba dispuesto a salir.  
  
" Potter, espere, quiero hablar con Vd. Weasley, si no le importa le aguarda fuera, ¿ de acuerdo ?  
  
Ron asintió disgustado, pero obedeció. Seguro que iba a regañarle.  
  
" Escuche , su rendimiento académico ha bajado mucho, de modo que voy a tener que encomendarle tarea extra. Preparará un trabajo sobre todas las barajas del tarot existentes y sobre la diferencia entre ellas.  
  
" Pero...  
  
" Sr. Potter, supongo que no querrá que- pero la profesora no pudo terminar la frase. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y le miró. Pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que no le veía en absoluto.  
  
" Oh, no, oh no- se dijo- no irá ahora a decirme algo que...  
  
" Esto es un presagio toootaaaaal- comenzó a murmurar Trelawney. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, cayó al suelo. Con recelo, Harry se agachó a su lado para incorporarla, pero se le seguía ladeando la cabeza- El jadeeee, ha de proteger al fuegooo- Trelawney hizó una inspiración tan fuerte que asustó a Harry- cooontra el mal. Necesita proteccióoooon para no quemarseeeee. La magia ancestral de - pero Trelawney pareció quedarse de repente sin fuerzas y sin respiración. Harry tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, porque le pareció que los ojos de la profesora se habían vuelto rojos- Theeeeeuuuuuubaaaaaaaannnn- acabó diciendo con una voz grave y espectral. Después se produjo un profundo silencio.  
  
Harry esperó a que se despertara , pero esto no sucedió. Colocó a la profesora, tendida sobre la mullida alfombra que decoraba toda la habitación. Miró a Sybill Trelawney durante unos instantes. No había entendido bien las palabras que había dicho. Estaba algo asustado. Aquello tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido una profecia real. Después abrió la puerta, y salió precipitadamente al exterior. Necesitaba urgentemente aire para respirar.  
  
***fin capítulo 12 *** 


	13. Fuego y Jade

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni hay intención de infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Nota de la autora: Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me leeis. Un poquito de paciencia, y pronto llegará el HH y ese DG, que todos esperais. Estoy terminando el fic, tendrá unos 28/29 capítulos en total, así aún queda un poquito para que acabe.  
  
Alpa: A mi también me gusta mucho el DG. Es muy fuerte, y muy prohibido y esas cosas me encantan :D  
  
Virginia Malfoy: Sí, yo también espero que vayas comprendiendo la predicción a medida que avancen los capitulos, quizá en este ya lo entiendas.  
  
Lissy: Muchas gracias por tus elogios. Bueno tratándose de mi, ya sabes que el fic será HH hasta la médula, de modo que esa chica...bueno...  
  
Hermionet: Tesoro mío. Gracias y regracias, no merezco tantas alabanzas ( me pongo colorá) Eres un encanto, ¿ya lo sabías verdad? Mil gracias por seguirme tan fielmente.  
  
Oddy: Bueno, yo tampoco soy racista, pero cuando se trata de Cho...la mandaría muy lejos. Lo de Ginny para mí es algo distinto. Yo adoro a Ginny , qué vamos a hacerle. Su hermano no me cae también, pero ella es adorable ( para mi ,claro :D) Gracias por leerme.  
  
Dieeeeeeeeeeel: Ya era hora, hija mía. ¿dónde estabas? ¿dónde está esa HH comefrutas? Sí por favor, reúnete con nosotros en HH Paraíso. No es mi página, es la página de todos los HH que hablamos español :D  
  
Y ahora al capi...  
  
Capítulo 15 : Fuego y Jade .  
  
Harry estaba sentado al pie de un árbol, cerca del lago. Después de varios días de temporal, la tarde lucía un hermoso sol, solo enturbiado por alguna nube despistada. Los rayos coqueteaban con sus gafas, y le impedían ver con claridad. Comenzaba a atardecer. Se había quitado la túnica y el jersey. Estaba en mangas de camisa, mirando el horizonte. Le apetecía estar allí, sin hacer nada, viendo simplemente a los alumnos pasear, o reir.  
  
Era viernes y le tocaba estar solo el resto de la tarde. Como tantas veces últimamente. Ese día Ron y Hermione tenían claustro con los profesores. Aunque no hacía falta que fuera viernes para que tuvieran reunión. A Harry le parecía que siempre tenían una. La verdad, es que les echaba de menos. Muchísimo.  
  
Sus pensamientos se centraron nuevamente en las palabras que la profesora Trelawney le dijera días atrás. Por más vueltas que le daba, no conseguía nada. Después de un par de consultas en la biblioteca no sabía por dónde seguir.  
  
" Jade, fuego, protección ancestral, esa palabreja extraña....- una ligera brisa removió su cabello, y Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos para relajarse. No quería pensar más. Se sentía demasiado inquieto.  
  
"Eh, hola, te estás quedando dormido- dijo una conocida voz por detrás. Era Hermione. Se sentó a su lado, dejando los libros sobre la hierba.  
  
"¡Oh, hola!- sonrió Harry sorprendido- no, no, estaba descansando un poco- Me duele todo el cuerpo. Ayer me di una auténtica paliza en el entrenamiento.  
  
Hermione le miró. Sabía muy bien que Harry debía sentirse melancólico y cansado por otras causas. A ella no podía engañarla.  
  
"Sí, es verdad, el quidditch...  
  
"¿ Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿ No tienes reunión? ¿ Y Ron?  
  
"¿ Qué quieres que te conteste antes?  
  
Harry se río, mirándola. Hermione tenía pocas ocasiones de verle sin gafas. Harry tenía los ojos realmente bonitos. Tan luminosos y verdes como el lago que tenían frente a ellos. Se fijó en las pestañas negras , que resaltaban aún más la claridad de jade del iris de Harry. Hermione le miraba como si le observara por primera vez en su vida.  
  
"Pero, ¿ qué haces tú mirando de esa forma los ojos de Harry? ¿ Es que no los has visto nunca? ¿ estás tonta o qué ?- se dijo asimisma, casi enfadada, pero incapaz de desprenderse de la visión .  
  
"Ah, ¿extrañas que no lleve las gafas, verdad? Tengo una pinta demasiado rara, ¿no?  
  
"Bueno...-balbuceó Hermione enrojeciendo ante sus verdaderos pensamientos- sí, la verdad es que sí- ante esta afirmación, Harry volvió a colocarse los lentes.  
  
" Sí, este soy yo. Harry Potter, el chico de las gafas redondas, bajito y delgadito - volvió a sonreirle, y su rostro dibujó unos hoyuelos inconfundibles. Harry tenía una sonrisa franca y abierta- Je, je. Una insignificancia absoluta , ¿eh?.  
  
Hermione sintió cosquillas en el estómago. Pero, ¿ no le había visto sonreir cientos de veces? ¿ No sería que le veía menos y ahora le parecía distinto? Ella no pensaba en absoluto que fuera una insignificancia. Más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba tan confusa, que se metió los dedos en la boca, y empezó a morderse las uñas.  
  
" Ron se ha quedado con los demás prefectos en la reunión y a las chicas nos han echado- explicó, contestando al fin a Harry mecánicamente- se ha empeñado en hacer algo especial para el baile de Navidad de este año y ha convencido a los demás.  
  
" Eso es estupendo. Ron está madurando mucho- Harry se recostó contra el árbol, recordando su decisión de renuncia.  
  
" Mmmm, a propósito del baile de Navidad. Quería pedirte algo...  
  
Harry se quedó petrificado contra el árbol. ¿ Baile de Navidad? ¿ Hermione? ¿ Petición? ¿ Iba a pedirle Hermione que fuera su pareja de baile? No había pensado en nadie aún. Cho estaba descartada de antemano. Los pensamientos paseaban como balas por su cabeza, mientras miraba expectante a su amiga.  
  
"¿...podrías llevar a Ginny como pareja este año? Le harías muy feliz si lo hicieras, y a mi me gustaría mucho también.  
  
Harry sintió que todo el carrusel que había en su cabeza se desplomaba. ¿ Ginny ? No le hubiera importado llevar a Hermione...no desde luego que no. Era su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿ Ginny?  
  
" Tú, ¿ irás con Ron? - preguntó en vez de contestarle.  
  
" Sí, iré con él- dijo Hermione bajando el volumen de su voz, como si no quisiera contestarle- me lo ha pedido hoy antes de entrar en la reunión.  
  
" Oh, es fantástico. Me alegro mucho. El año pasado se comportó bastante mal contigo. Estupendo , de verdad que sí.  
  
" ¿ Entonces...?  
  
" Iré con Ginny, si ella lo acepta.  
  
Los dos sonrieron. Hermione se recostó, junto a él , en el anchísimo árbol. Los cuerpos de ambos se rozaban .Así permanecieron durante largo rato, sin hablar, sintiendo solo la respiración del otro.  
  
***  
  
Hermione se separó de Harry, incorporándose, al ver venir a lo lejos a Ron. Este, se dejó caer con aire de satisfacción al lado de ambos.  
  
" Va a ser estupendo. Este año el baile de navidad tendrá sorpresas- dijo sonriéndoles- creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho.  
  
" Tenías razón cuando dijiste que Hogwarts no vería mejores prefectos que vosotros- le dijo Harry con mirada de complicidad. Ron le miró con tal satisfacción y Harry con tal orgullo, que Hermione se emocionó. De pronto sintió una corriente de cariño maternal hacia ellos de gran intensidad. Las nubecillas débiles que había en el cielo, se desplazaron debido a la brisa, e iluminó con los bellos rayos del ocaso a los muchachos. El pelo de Ron resplandecía bajo el sol, y los ojos de Harry parecían tan intensos...  
  
" Fuego y Jade - musitó en voz baja.  
  
Al oir la expresión, Harry giró rápidamente su rostro, y miró a Hermione agitado.  
  
" ¿ Qué has dicho?  
  
" Na, nada...¿ qué te pasa?  
  
" Sí, sí que has dicho algo, repítelo.  
  
" Es una tontería...he dicho Fuego y Jade. Es como os llamo cuando pienso en vosotros. Se me ha escapado...  
  
" ¡ Oh, Dios mío !- murmuró Harry, recordando las palabras de la predicción de Trelawney.  
  
" ¿ Porqué nos llamas así ?- preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella, curioso.  
  
" Es por el color de tu pelo, y el de los ojos de Harry, yo, yo , me siento un poco tonta.  
  
" Vamos, es muy bonito, Hermione- dijo Ron, mirando las mejillas encendidas de su amiga-¿ no crees Harry?  
  
Pero Harry se había quedado totalmente mudo. Tan solo acertaba a mirar a su amigo Ron, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
  
*** fin capítulo 13 *** 


	14. Noche invisible

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKR, Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross y otras entidades. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro en la redacción del texto, y se ha realizado por puro placer y amor hacia los personajes.  
  
Nota de la autora: Para poder dejaros dos capítulos en vez de uno, no haré review en esta ocasión y os dejaré las mismas para el episodio 17. Besos y pasadlo bien.  
  
Capítulo 14 Noche invisible  
  
Después de mucho meditarlo , Harry decidió que lo mejor sería visitar aquella misma noche la zona prohibida de la Biblioteca. No se le ocurría otra forma de averiguar qué podía ser esa protección que tenía que hacerle a Ron. Aún se le hacía extraño que él pudiera ser identificado como Jade. Pasada la medianoche, se puso su capa invisible. Iba meditando sobre cómo podría aplicar aquella magia ancestral, pero sobre todo porqué.  
  
" Quizá debería habérselo contado a Hermione. Pero no quiero preocuparla- pensó, atravesando los pasillos que iban de la Torre de Griffindor al corredor principal. Le castañeteaban los dientes. Había salido tan precipitadamente de su habitación que no se había abrigado, y llevaba solo la camisa.  
  
Cuando estaba ya cerca del vestíbulo, oyó un grupo de gente que aunque susurraban, parecían bastante contentos. Aún estaba en el segundo piso. Se preguntó quiénes podían ser. Detrás de ellos , venía Filch, que les conducía hasta la torre de Griffindor.  
  
" Seré tonto. Hoy es sábado de madrugada. El grupo de último curso viene de las clases de Astronomía- Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. Les tenía a menos de 5 metros.  
  
Filch comenzó a oler como si fuera un perro. Intuía la presencia de alguien que no debía estar allí.  
  
"¡ Oh, Dios ! ¿ qué voy a hacer ahora? Si salgo corriendo, Filch podrá oir mis pasos.  
  
Tenía al grupo tan cerca, que su primera idea fue aplastarse literalmente contra la pared. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba justo frente al baño femenino de prefectos. Agradeció al cielo, que Hermione le hubiera comentado el nombre tan tonto que habían puesto de contraseña.  
  
" Sirena patitiesa- murmuró tan bajito, que la puerta no se movió. Volvió a repetir el nombre, y la puerta se abrió cediendo bajo su peso. Cuando Filch se percató del ruido, ya se había cerrado. Guiñó un ojo nervioso, mirando en dirección a la puerta, pero continuó su camino junto al grupo.  
  
Una vez dentro, Harry se apoyó contra una de las paredes del cuarto de baño, aún jadeando del susto. Rápidamente entró en calor. Hacía demasiado, como en todos las duchas y baños del castillo. Tiró la capa al suelo, y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.  
  
" Esperaré un tiempo prudencial y luego intentaré volver sobre mis pasos - pensó- tengo que ir al área prohibida como sea.  
  
Se sentó en uno de los banquitos de madera que había en el cuarto de baño. Era realmente bonito. Nada que ver con la austeridad de las duchas destinadas al resto de los alumnos. Había 5 cabinas individuales de bañeras. Las paredes estaban decoradas con mármol rosa y blanco, y hermosas hiedras se enroscaban alrededor de las columnas que sujetaban un techo decorado con mosaicos multicolor. Estos, representaban figuras alegóricas de la mitología griega. Los espejos, estaban enmarcados por piedra labrada dorada. Harry se fijó bien entonces en ellos. Tenían vapor.  
  
" ¡ Hay alguien aquí dentro!- pensó, dando un respingo y cogiendo precipitadamente su capa. Rápidamente se tapó con ella.  
  
No bien lo hubo dicho, cuando se abrió una de las puertas de los baños. Alguien iba a salir. Harry se apoyó bien , contra la pared más alejada.  
  
" Esta noche no gano para sobresaltos.  
  
Una chica , envuelta escasamente en una toalla azul, que le cubría del pecho a las rodillas, avanzó de espaldas a él, hasta el espejo frontal, el de mayor tamaño. Entonces pudo verla através del mismo. Harry tragó saliva.  
  
" ¡ Hermione!- pensó. En ese momento, Hermione empezó a abrir la toalla, y Harry cerró los ojos asustado. Cuando unos instantes después volvió a abrirlos, vio la toalla en el suelo, y a Hermione vestida con ropa interior. Harry recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Las piernas bien torneadas y largas, las caderas suaves , la cintura curvada y pequeña, el cabello largo dejando regueros de agua por su piel, los pechos redondos...  
  
La muchacha sacó la lengua, mientras se miraba.  
  
" Baaah, feaa- se dijo asimisma.  
  
" ¿Fea? ¿ Fea?- pensó Harry. A él le parecía preciosa. De hecho no podía comprender nada de lo que sentía en ese momento. Las sensaciones iban y venían sin control.  
  
" Espero que este relajante baño, te sirva para dejar de pensar estupideces- dijo Hermione mientras seguía mirando su imagen.  
  
Harry estaba desconcertado. Hermione allí a esas horas hablándose en el espejo , él mirándola de esa forma. Volvió a cerrar los ojos avergonzado. No tanto por lo que habia visto, sino por el deseo de seguir haciéndolo.  
  
" Harry, eres, eres ...- no encontraba un calificativo para si mismo- pensar que regañabas a Ron por el sonido de un grifo- A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza. Era su amiga Hermione, ¿ porqué la miraba así ? Finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos. Ya se había vestido con un pijamita rosado . Harry suspiró aliviado.  
  
" Por favor, que se vaya, que se vaya- Harry muy rojo y sofocado. Tenía muchísimo calor, y continuó desabrochándose la camisa hasta el final.  
  
Como si le hubiera oído, Hermione recogió la ropa del suelo, y se puso la capa negra de invierno, que había dejado sobre una silla. Abrió la puerta y dejó el cuarto de baño.  
  
" ¡Seré tonto !- se dijo Harry, recordando el motivo por el que se había ocultado allí.  
  
¡ Filch! Si descubría a Hermione allí a esas horas, eso podría comprometerla muchísimo. Más aún siendo prefecto. Salió tras ella, momentos después. Hermione aún estaba a mitad de camino del pasillo. Harry pudo oir unos pasos pesados. Sin duda, pertenecían al amargado celador.  
  
" Sabía que tenía que volver- echó a correr, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cuando Hermione iba a girar para encaminarse ya al corredor que llevaba a Griffindor, sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y algo de tacto similar al agua que le cubría el cuerpo. Un brazo le aprisionó la cintura por detrás, y la empujó contra una pared. El corazón comenzó a latirle a cien por hora.  
  
" Harry- pensó, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, sin necesidad de mirar. Reconocía perfectamente su olor.  
  
Filch estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Movía las manos compulsivamente , como si intentara atrapar algo inexistente.  
  
*** fin capítulo 14 *** 


	15. En vela

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKR, Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross y otras entidades. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro en la redacción del texto, y se ha realizado por puro placer y amor hacia los personajes.  
  
Capítulo 15 En vela  
  
Harry se apoyó tanto contra la pared, que creyó que iba a traspasarla. Hermione estaba con la espalda volcada contra el pecho de Harry. Había comprendido lo que sucedía y él había quitado la mano de su boca, seguro de que ya no gritaría. La sujetaba aún por la cintura . Parecía que temiera que Hermione fuera a escaparse.  
  
" Sé que estás ahí, seas quien seas- dijo la ajada voz de Filch, emitiendo una risa gutural.  
  
Hermione estaba temblando fuertemente, y Harry percibía ese temblor. Lo relacionó con el miedo. Pero a Hermione no le importaba Filch ni cuarenta celadores más como él que hubiera alrededor. Se había dado cuenta, através de la tela de su pijama, de que el pecho de Harry estaba desnudo, y le sentía con más intensidad . El olor suave y agradable del muchacho, entraba por su piel como un veneno.  
  
" ¿ Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida ?- pensó aturdida, y casi con ganas de llorar. Se alegró de estar de espaldas a él y no poder verle la cara.  
  
Harry tenía el cabello de Hermione rozándole los labios. Su cabeza le llegaba justo a la barbilla. Estaba algo húmedo y olía muy bien. Fresco y limpio. Le rozaba el pecho medio descubierto. Harry cerró los ojos y se sintió tentado de acariciarla levemente con los dedos. Sentía el cuerpo de Hermione, contra el suyo, y respiraba más agitado por su cercanía que por temor a Filch.  
  
  
  
La gata de Filch, se puso a describir semicírculos alrededor de ellos, en ese momento, y les sacó a ambos de las sensaciones en las que se iban sumiendo.  
  
" Ah, cerca, están cerca, ¿ verdad, Norris, querida? - los pasos del celador se acercaron casi hasta ellos. Entonces, Harry soltó a Hermione y se quitó las gafas. Quitó los cristales de la montura, y sacó la mano por debajo de la capa, cuidando de que no pudieran verla. Los arrojó bien lejos, y se hicieron añicos. La gata, salió corriendo tras el ruido, y Filch la siguió.  
  
" Sra. Norris, ¿ dónde vas?  
  
Ambos se destensaron en ese momento.  
  
" Creo, creo que podemos irnos. Hemos estado a punto.  
  
" Sí, a punto-murmuró Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Una media después, estaban los dos , sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Griffindor, aún con el corazón en un puño. Se habían cubierto con la capa de Hermione, porque a pesar de que la chimena siempre estaba encendida, estaban destemplados. Debían ser más de las dos de la mañana. Volvía a llover. Se oía el repicar de las gotas, contra los ventanales de la torre. Harry jugueteaba con la montura sin cristales.  
  
" ¿ Porqué no confiaste en mi, Harry?- dijo Hermione indignada- ¿no se te ocurre otra cosa que ir a esas horas a la biblioteca prohibida, y meterte en un lío?  
  
" ¡Quién fue a hablar!- exclamó Harry ahogadamente- ¿ qué hacías tú en el baño de los prefectos? ¿ te parece normal tomar un baño a esas horas?  
  
"¿ Cómo sabes tú que yo...?  
  
" Te, te vi salir de allí- dijo evitando mirarla, y poniéndose rojo- además yo no quería preocuparte.  
  
Hermione dirigió su mirada al fuego de la chimenea , y se dejó atrapar por el sonido del crepitar de las llamas. Se sumió unos instantes en el silencio.  
  
" Repíteme lo que te dijo Trelawney, por favor.  
  
Harry lo hizó. Exactamente , hasta la palabra larga y extraña que no entendía. Hermione, torció el gesto, preocupada.  
  
" Creo que ya sé lo que es, Harry. Creo que hablaba de Thuban.  
  
" ¿ Thuban ? ¿ Te refieres a la estrella de la constelación del Dragón?  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
" No sé porqué , tengo esa corazonada- Hermione le contó, lo que creyó ver el verano anterior, en el jardín de los Weasley- la estrella se puso roja, justo cuando Ron, apuntó hacia ella en el cielo- concluyó.  
  
La expresión de Harry se volvió sombría.  
  
" Y luego dices que yo no confío en ti. Has esperado hasta este momento para contármelo.  
  
" Me parecía una tontería. Una percepción errónea- Hermione le miró compungida- ya sabes que yo no tengo capacidad de visión, según Trelawney.  
  
" Oh, esa mujer...- Harry miró los ojos de su amiga- pero, ¿ Porqué Thuban? ¿ Qué tiene que ver esa estrella?  
  
" Estoy segura de que hay un libro en la biblioteca sobre conjuros estelares. Allí leí que Thuban era la antigua estrella Polar, cientos de años antes de desplazar su posición en el mapa estelar, y ser sustituída por Polaris, en la Osa menor.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione con admiración. Sus conocimientos eran siempre sorprendentes.  
  
"¿ Y ?  
  
" Thuban sirvió como guía para la construcción de las cámaras mortuorias de las principales pirámides egipcias. Calculando su posición, los magos de la época realizaban sortilegios de protección a sus momias. Conjuros muy potentes, que atacaron a aquellos que después profanaron esas tumbas...creo recordar que también podían aplicarse sobre vivos...  
  
" ¿ Me estás diciendo que Trelawney, pidió al Jade, que utilizara uno de esos conjuros para proteger al Fuego ?  
  
" Eso parece...  
  
Los ojos de Harry, se entristecieron. Miraron a Hermione, confuso.  
  
" Ron debe estar de verdad en peligro...  
  
"Oh, Harry, ¿ eso crees realmente ? ¿ Qué mal es ese que puede atacarle?  
  
" No lo sé. No lo sé.  
  
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa.  
  
" ¡ Además esos conjuros pueden ser muy peligrosos y tener efectos que desconocemos, Harry ! - protestó Hermione.  
  
Harry dejó caer su cuerpo , pesadamente contra el sofá. Tenía el rostro compungido. Se apartó el flequillo de la frente. Las llamas de la chimenea, iluminaban sus ojos intensamente.  
  
" Estoy dispuesto a protegerle con mi vida- murmuró.  
  
" Harry, ¿ vamos a arriesgarnos por un hipotético peligro que pueda acechar a Ron ?  
  
" ¿ Es que no te importa Ron ?  
  
" ¡¡¡Claro que me importa !!!- exclamó Hermione exasperada. Y su corazón explotaba por dentro " pero tú me importas aún más"- hubiese querido añadir.  
  
La muchacha, sintió como otras veces, deseos de abrazarle intensamente. Pero , por supuesto, como esas otras veces, se contuvo. Solo pudo mirar los ojos de Harry, y sentirse más calmada al hacerlo.  
  
*** fin capítulo 15 *** 


	16. Ciego de amor

Disclaimer: No de verdad que no. Ningún personaje me pertenece. No pretendo ganar dinero con esto ( ¿quién pagaría por leerlo?) todo es de JKR,Bloomsbury, Scholastics y otras entidades.  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Ya veo que os ha gustado la idea de subir dos capitulos,quizá lo haga de vez en cuando para no teneros tan ansiosas. El HH se acerca, se acerca, y será sonado,os lo prometo. Pero tienen que pasar cosas, para que caigan en que se quieren.  
  
Herala: No sé qué HH Paraíso habrás visitado, pero ahí tenemos muuuchas cosas. Nuestro foro HH, nuestros fics, nuestro fanart, sondeos, de todo de todo. ¿ No te habrás metido en otra página?  
  
Arcangel: Bueno, gracias por decir que el argumento no está mal, eso al menos ya es algo bueno. Sí quizá la profesora podía haber entrado solo en trance, pero me apetecía enfatizar lo ridícula que me parece la Trelawney. Por eso lo puse.  
  
Lis Jade: Sí , leer muchos fics, te acaba nublando la vista y te lías. El jade tan verde y hermoso es igualito que los ojos de mi Harry. ¿ Y ese dibujito prometido , lo subiste ya al grupo? ¿Puedo verlo?  
  
Minami: Animo y participa en HH Paraíso. El funcionamiento es muy sencillo. Es un foro como otro cualquiera. Si aún tienes problemas ponte en contacto conmigo. Ahora estamos desmenuzando las escenas HH de CoS.  
  
Hermionet: Hola guapísima. Gracias , gracias y gracias. Me inclino ante tus reviews, por no veas qué animos me das. Es estupendo que alguien disfrute tanto con lo que escribes.  
  
Cali-Chan: sí Ron, saldrá mucho y sufrirá . Pobrecillo. Pero aprenderá mucho también, y madurará. Todo la inspiración Ronniana te la dedico a ti .  
  
Alpha: A Ron le pasarán cosas feas , bueno en este episodio lo vereis. Pero tranquilas, lo que pretende es darle más protagonismo .  
  
Virginia Malfoy: Debe ser cierto que soy un poco lenta subiendo capítulos porque todos os quejais. No sé , yo creo que subo uno a la semana, más o menos, ¿no? Cuando leas todo el DG...ya verás ya.  
  
Jou Chan: tu mail me conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Con lectores así, una se llena de ilusión por escribir.  
  
Sakura Potter: Muchas gracias por decir que todos mis fics te gustan. Me encanta escribir , la verdad ahora estoy traduciendo Fuiste mía al inglés ( menudo desastre porque yo el inglés no lo domino, me domina él a mí) y pensando en escribir uno cortito en la fiesta de graduación de séptimo del trío, donde a Harry se le va la mano y se emborracha un poquito y dice algunas cosas de más... y voy a parar.  
  
Ale, a disfrutar del capítulo:  
  
  
  
Capítulo 16 : Ciego de amor  
  
El sótano donde se impartía pociones había cambiado ciertamente de aspecto, la siguiente vez que Slytherin y Griffindor acudieron en común a recibir clase de la srta. Delacour. Los ventanucos redondos, que dejaban entrar un mínima luz al aula, habían sido adornados por cortinas de terciopelo celestes y rojas. La profesora había decorado además toda la estancia con cientos de velas de colores, y aquello tenía un aspecto tan luminoso y alegre, que no parecía el aula de pociones , sino más bien el Gran Comedor en Navidad.  
  
" Espego que la nueva decogación, sea de su agrado, queguidos- dijo Fleur Delacour, con una sonrisa cálida, atusándose su magnífica cabellera dorada - yo cgeo que nos ayudagá a cgeag una ambiente de estudio más guelajado y agradable.  
  
" ¡Pero esto es un ultraje al estudio de la ciencia de Pociones!- exclamó Draco indignado- Si el profesor Snape pudiera ver esto.  
  
" Afogtunadamente el pgofesog Snape, no está aquí paga veglo, y tiene otgas misiones más impogtantes que haceg- dijo la profesora , en abierta actitud de desafío a su alumno- de todos modos , si no le gusta puede abandonag el aula cuando quiega.  
  
Los demás alumnos, en particular los de sexo masculino, no comprendían cómo Draco podía discutir con alguien tan encantador y hermoso como la profesora Delacour. A ellos todo lo que hiciera, les parecía perfecto.  
  
Draco, permaneció dentro de la clase. Ron, de vez en cuando, continuaba con su programa de burlas y le miraba socarrón, henchido de la satisfacción de verle humillado por la profesora.  
  
" Bien, ya hemos tegminado toda la teoría de hechizos y filtgos amogosos. Como ya les dije, hoy vamos a poneg en pgáctica un filtro llamado " Ciego de amor" . Es muy podegoso, pero muy complicado de elaborag- mientras explicaba la clase, Fleur se paseaba con tal sutileza por el aula, que 20 pares de ojos masculinos, la seguían medio hipnotizados- si toman esta poción, caegán hechizados bajo el podeg de amog de la pegsona que la hizo. Es muy podegosa, y esa pegsona les dominagá a su voluntad.  
  
Los alumnos se distribuyeron como siempre, por casas, y encendieron sus calderos para que fueran adquiriendo temperatura. La profesora continuó explicando que la poción llevaba diez plantas diferentes, y que al final de la cocción debían añadir una amatista y un cuarzo rosa, hasta que todo adquierese un tono "tan tganspaguente como el agua".  
  
" Qué estupideces nos hace estudiar esta mujer- murmuró Draco, malhumorado.  
  
" Sí, con toda seguguidad mis clases son una estupidez, Sr. Malfoy. Es mejor que no caiga Vd. nunca en podeg de esta clase de filtgos. Ya que no le parece integuesante estudiaglos, no sabgá distinguiglos. Seguía muy divegtido que se enamogaga de un gnomo.  
  
La clase entera, se rió discretamente, incluso algunos de Slytherin. Draco, muy molesto, se arrimó aún más a sus compañeros de casa. Crabbe y Goyle le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
" Eeeh, Sr. Malfoy. Vd. se pondgá al lado de los de Ggiffindor. Junto a ellos- dijo señalando al trío.  
  
" Debe ser una broma de mal gusto- exclamó Draco, algo asustado ante la perspectiva de estar rodeado de sus peores enemigos y en desventaja. Ron sonrió satisfecho.  
  
" Venga Malfoy, ven a hacer la poción aquí si tienes narices- le instó bravo- ¿ o es que te haces caquita en las braguitas ?  
  
Nuevamente los Griffindor rieron gustosos la broma de Weasley. Fleur no solo no interrumpió a Ron, sino que continuó la clase, como si ningún tipo de altercado estuviera sucediendo. Sin duda, probar la medicina que Snape administraba habitualmente a los Griffindor, no le estaba sentando nada bien a Draco.  
  
" Deseo que pgueben las pociones que obtengan, y que se acostumbgen al sabog y olog de la misma. Es muy fácil confundigla con el agua común, de modo que deben sabeg identificag el olog que deja , antes de tomagla- La profesora distribuyó unos frasquitos que contenían un líquido azulado a cada alumno- aunque ustedes hagán solo un simulacro, y tomagán su propia poción, para asegurarnos de que no va a suceder nada, se tomarán este antídoto que he preparado. ¿ No querrán sufgig un ataque de narcisismo, verdad?  
  
Los alumnos se aplicaron a la preparación del líquido , no sin algún tipo de reparo. Esto era muy diferente a todo lo que les había hecho preparar Snape nunca. Tenía un punto de morbosidad, que nadie podía pasar por alto.  
  
" Esta poción guesulta teguiblemente efectiva, si al guealizarla pensamos insistentemente en alguien a quien amemos- explicaba adicionalmente Fleur, mientras se paseaba por los calderos para ver cómo resultaba la mezcla.  
  
Inexplicablemente, a Hermione le empezaron a temblar las manos. Mientras removía con su gran cucharón de madera el líquido del caldero, su imaginación volaba hasta los ojos claros de Harry.  
  
" ¡Hermione, basta YAAAAA!- pensó muy irritada.  
  
Desde lo sucedido dos días antes, Hermione estaba muy inquieta. No solo por lo que eventualmente pudiera sucederle a Ron, sino porque sentía aún en su cuello el aliento de Harry, en su cintura , el brazo de Harry, en su cuerpo , el pecho de Harry. .pero.. ¿ porqué tenía que pasarle a ella esto ? ¿ Porqué tenía que pensar en él constantemente ? ¿ Porqué él tenía que importarle tanto ? Empezó a agitar tanto su poción, que Harry le dirigió una sonrisa interrogante.  
  
" Justo lo que necesitaba- pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- esto es tan absurdo.  
  
" Oiga, y esto no tendrá efectos secundarios? - preguntó Neville , bastante asustado. A él, las pociones se le daban fatal , y le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
" Oh, bien, como todo filtgo amogoso, si se tomase en estado adultegado, podgía causag ceguera... de intensidad vaguiable...  
  
Todos los alumnos soltaron de repente los cucharones. ¿ Qué estaba diciendo la profesora?  
  
"... pego no, no se pgeocupe Longbottom. Si la mezcla tiene el aspecto del agua, es que está bien elabogada.  
  
" A mí me parece una temeridad, Delacour. Deberían destituirla de inmediato, por poner en peligro al alumnado del colegio- dijo Draco en voz bien alta.  
  
" Cállate ya Draco- ordenó Harry, que se contenía para arrearle un puñetazo- la profesora no nos pone en mayor peligro de lo que podía hacer Snape.  
  
Con aquello se zanjó la discusión, pero la clase quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, bastante relacionado con el temor. Draco, situado muy cerca de Ron, obtuvo un líquido de aspecto perfectamente similar al agua. Ron, en cambio, tenía algo parecido a una enorme tinaja llena de leche.  
  
Draco, se acercó a él, y movió la mano derecha desaprobadoramente por encima del caldero.  
  
" Menuda porquería, Weasley- se burló- con eso solo conseguirías enamorar a una vaca.  
  
" Eres un imbécil , Malfoy. Tú no enamorarías a nadie, ni con poción ni sin ella.  
  
" ¿ Eso crees ?  
  
" Ja, no conseguirás ni una pareja decente para el baile de navidad.  
  
" Seguro que no, Weasley- y de pronto pareció que a Draco se le iluminasen los ojos con una malsana idea.  
  
" ¡Cállese Malfoy!- ordenó la profesora- no quiero oigle decig una palabra más al Sr. Weasley. Su poción está pegfectamente elabogada. Así que no haga más comentaguios ofensivos al Sr. Weasley.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos enfadado, pero obedeció.  
  
Harry estaba terminando su poción. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Hermione, para ver cómo iba ella. Las gafas aún las estaban arreglando, pero eso no le impidió recorrer el contorno de su silueta, mientras recordaba lo que vio en el cuarto de baño. Volvió a producirle un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago y Harry arrugó la nariz. Se sintió avergonzado y desvió la mirada hacia su caldero. Parecía que ambos tenían agua en ellos pero Hermione tenía la cara tan roja, que parecía a punto de explotar. Seguía removiendo el caldero con intensidad.  
  
" Sr. Weasley, añada amatista a su poción- le pidió la profesora- el aspecto lechoso suele seg debido a la falta de esta piedga.  
  
En efecto, Ron obedeció y poco después su poción adquirió el aspecto del agua cristalina. Todos los alumnos de la clase, menos Longbottom consiguió resultados satisfactorios. El pobre Neville, había cometido tantos errores al elaborarla, que a Fleur, le fue imposible arreglarla. El no podría tomarla.  
  
" Bien. Ahora guagden un poco del contenido de su caldego en esos fgascos que hay delante de esa mesa- dijo señalando una mesa ovalada- eso les segvigá paga no olvidagla. Después tomen el antídoto y huelan y tomen un poco de poción, concentgándose bien en sus caracteguísticas.  
  
Todos obedecieron, degustando lentamente la poción, para aprender a identificarla. Transcurridos unos minutos, se oyó un grito espantoso.  
  
" ¡ Dios mío, no puedo ver, no puedo ver!- gritó lleno de terror Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry y Hermione se precipitaron hacia él, mientras Draco retrocedía unos pasos. El resto de la clase, se acercó también, asustados por los gritos .  
  
" Pero, Ron, ¿ no será una broma, verdad?- le preguntó Hermione, agitando aturdida sus hombros, mientras Ron tenía las manos en los ojos.  
  
La profesora supo enseguida que no lo era.  
  
"¡¡¡ Vamos, inmediatamente a la enfermería, a la enfermería!!! - Fleur tomó a Ron por los hombros para guiarle, mientras él no dejaba de exclamar que no podía ver. Hermione y Harry, absolutamente angustiados, les siguieron. Por toda la clase se extendió un murmullo de consternación.  
  
" Espero que esto te cueste el puesto, francesa del demonio- murmuró Draco, recostado en el quicio de la puerta del laboratorio de pociones, mientras acariciaba su anillo de plata y veía alejarse al grupo- y a ti Ron Weasley, te rebajará los humos.  
  
Una sonrisa de satisfacción llenó el rostro de Draco.  
  
*** fin capítulo 16 *** 


	17. Enfermería

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni pretendo hacer ningún uso lucrativo con ellos. Unicamente me mueve la pasión por ellos , en particular por Harry y Hermione, y por ello escribo. Creo que todos sabeis que Potter and company fueron creados por JKR y de ella son todos los derechos.  
  
Nota aclaratoria: Todos los datos astronómicos aportados son reales.Thuban fue la estrella polar en la época egipcia, y su luz fue utilizada como guía en la construcción de las pirámides de los faraones. Se halla en la constelación del Dragón, que está muy cercana a la Osa menor, donde se ubica la actual estrella polar: Polaris. Ambas son visibles a lo largo de todo el año, en particular en verano.  
  
Bien, espero que todos disfruteis mucho, de este capítulo. A partir de ahora el DG y el HH crecerá sin cesar, y creo que para gusto de todos :D  
  
Besos Nailju  
  
  
  
Capítulo 17 Enfermería  
  
Hermione y Harry se hallaban aún al lado de la cama de Ron, en la enfermería, bien entrada la noche. Ginny les miraba, algo apartada, con cara de consternación. Estaba sentada en una silla, y uno de los gemelos , Fred, tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, mientras George, no dejaba de suspirar quedamente. Las dos muchachas habían llorado mucho. Harry también había deseado hacerlo, pero se había contenido. No quería que le vieran, y se desesperaran aún más. Ron había sido sedado, porque estaba tan nervioso al entrar en la enfermería, que seguía gritando. Hermione le acariciaba la frente y el cabello. Harry se dirigió a Ginny, como hiciera ya varias veces esa tarde, y le sonrió tímidamente.  
  
" No te preocupes, Ginny, no llores más.  
  
La muchacha asintió. En ese instante entraron Dumbledore y el Sr.Weasley, seguidos por Percy.  
  
" Pero, ¿ Cómo ha sido posible ?- murmuró casi ronco el padre de Ron- no puedo entenderlo.  
  
" Por favor, Sr. Weasley, no se preocupe- le tranquilizó la sra. Pomfrey, asomando la cabeza. Estaba haciendo algún tipo de preparado tras un biombito blanco- su hijo se pondrá bien, se lo aseguro.  
  
La enfermera le colocó dos masas ovaladas de color grisáceo sobre los ojos a Ron, e hizo delicados masajes en ellos.  
  
" Aunque de momento, hemos confiado en la palabra de la profesora Delacour- le dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado- la hemos destituído temporalmente de su cargo. Espero que podamos solucionar esto, sin tener que recurrir a su expulsión definitiva.  
  
" Sí, pero mi hijo está postrado en esa cama y ciego, por su irresponsabilidad- protestó Arthur Weasley con la mirada enrojecida- vosotros estarías en clase también con él, ¿ no sucedió nada extraño?  
  
" No señor- dijo Harry muy serio- todos nos encontramos bien, y la poción de Ron tenía el mismo aspecto que la nuestra. Yo estaba a su lado.  
  
" Entonces tenías que haberle cuidado mejor- protestó Percy, mirando agresivamente a Harry- para eso eres de la familia.  
  
Dumbledore miró reprobadoramente al joven Weasley, pero Percy le devolvió la mirada desafiante.  
  
" Está bien hijo- le dijo el director a Harry , palmeando su hombro- todos estamos muy nerviosos.  
  
El Sr. Weasley se echó las manos a la cara, para contener el deseo de llorar. Ginny volvió a hacerlo por enésima vez al ver a su padre y Hermione no pudo evitarlo tampoco. Se sentía muy dolida de que acusaran a Harry. Percy era un estúpido.  
  
Dumbledore apartó a Harry un momento, aprovechando que todos los hermanos Weasley habían hecho una piña alrededor de su progenitor.  
  
" Escucha, Harry, no quiero que bajes a Hogsmeade bajo ningún concepto. ¿ Entiendes? Todo esto me está dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. No quiero más riesgos después de lo sucedido este verano.  
  
Harry asintió. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte de todos modos. No, hasta que Ron mejorase.  
  
" Bien, bien, niños-afirmó la señora Pomfrey, mirando a los más pequeños- es hora de que os vayáis a descansar. Aquí ya no hacéis nada y mañana teneis clase.  
  
Algo molestos por ser llamados niños, Ginny , Harry y Hermione salieron de la enfermería. El resto de los hermanos se habían quedado dentro.  
  
" No me explico cómo ha podido suceder- dijo Hermione, apartándose las lágrimas- estábamos allí delante. Todo iba bien...  
  
" Ehhh, yo me voy a quedar aquí un ratito- dijo de pronto Ginny, al atravesar la antesala de la enfermería.  
  
" Pero, ¿ qué dices ? ¿ cómo vas a estar aquí sola?-protestó Harry.  
  
" Mis hermanos están a menos de 2 metros en la enfermería, y no quiero subir aún. Necesito estar sola Harry. No me encuentro bien.  
  
Hermione le miró y asintió. Ginny debía necesitarlo de verdad.  
  
" Está bien, quédate, pero intenta irte pronto a dormir. ¿ De acuerdo ?  
  
Harry se giró antes de dejarla allí, en aquel cuarto poco iluminado y algo deprimente.  
  
" Oye Ginny, yo también soy tu hermano- y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo- o al menos algo parecido. Puedes acudir a mí , siempre que lo necesites.  
  
Ginny movió la cabeza para decir sí. Hermione se sintió muy violenta. Sabía lo que la muchacha sentía por él, y estaba segura de que esas frases le habían hecho daño.  
  
Pero a Ginny le daba todo igual. Estaba demasiado consternada por lo sucedido, y tampoco le apetecía la compañía de ambos.  
  
***  
  
Harry y Hermione, atravesaron los pasillos, con mucha lentitud, como si estuvieran de paseo.  
  
" Creo que esto nos confirma que la predicción de Trelawney no era una tontería , Hermione.  
  
La muchacha suspiró. Sabía que Harry tenía razón. Demasiadas casualidades. Volvió a pensar en Thuban y en su luz rojiza. Lo que le había sucedido a Ron, era realmente serio. Se detuvo frente a uno de los ventanales cubiertos por las rejas romboides tan comunes en todo el castillo. Llovía y llovía sin descanso. Hacía frío allí, pero no le importaba. Harry la contempló inquieto. El también estaba asustado.  
  
" Mañana deberíamos hacer una visita a la biblioteca. Buscaremos ese libro del que me hablaste- le dijo a Hermione.  
  
La luna se colaba fantasmagórica, iluminando extrañamente el cuerpo de la muchacha. No quería mirar a Hermione de la forma en que últimamente venía haciéndolo. Pero no lo podía evitar.  
  
" Anda, vámonos- le dijo casi en un susurro- hoy no ha sido un buen día.  
  
***  
  
Ginny calculó mentalmente, el tiempo en que Harry y Hermione habrían tardado en llegar hasta la torre de Griffindor. Entonces decidió salir de la antesala. Se sentía sola, pero deseaba contribuir a esa soledad.  
  
Caminó en dirección a la torre con paso vacilante. Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo. Oyó unos pasos que surgían detrás de ella. Aceleró el ritmo pero pronto sintió unas manos frías que le aprisionaban los brazos.  
  
" Ni se te ocurra gritar- amenazó Draco Malfoy, mientras arrastraba de ella, para llevarla hasta un corredor más apartado.  
  
" Pero, ¿ es que no puedes dejarme tranquila? ¿ Ni siquiera hoy?- le dijo Ginny, respirando agitadamente- claro que a ti qué puede importarte. Te alegras de que mi hermano esté así  
  
" No, rata asquerosa. Desde luego que no. Estoy muy interesado en que vea muy bien, créeme- dijo Draco riendo socarrón- porque contemplará algo que me permitirá vengarme para siempre de lo que me hiciste.  
  
" Eres un cerdo. La culpa de que no seas prefecto la tienes tú mismo- exclamó Ginny en un alarde de valor-. Tú que me agrediste, tú que sigues haciéndolo.  
  
"¿ Cómo te atreves ?- dijo Draco, empujándola violentamente contra la pared.  
  
Los ojos de acero del muchacho, eran hermosos incluso cuando miraban con aquella rabia.  
  
*** fin capítulo 17 *** 


	18. Chantaje

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni pretendo hacer ningún uso lucrativo con ellos. Unicamente me mueve la pasión por ellos , en particular por Harry y Hermione, y por ello escribo. Como todos sabeis Potter and company fueron creados por JKR y de ella son todos los derechos ( menos los que ella misma ha cedido a otras entidades).  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cali-Chan: je je je. Draki tiene los ojos de acero más lindos, ¿eh? Ay , ese Tom, con el pelo largo, cubriéndole tan sexy media cara ( ¿ a ver las babitas ?) No te preocupes, que habrá mucho HH. Yo lo necesito tanto como tú. Y no sufras por Roncito. Tiene que aprender, y aprenderá.  
  
Virginia Malfoy: Ay , esta Ginny se está colando por Draco, ya lo verás ya. ¿Y Draco , qué pasará con él? Ya verás que el DG no está tan lejos.  
  
Diel: Yo creo que lo de la estrella de Thuban va quedando más claro, ¿no? Hermione tuvo una visión en verano de algo que iba a afectarle a Ron, y Trelawney avisó de eso mismo a Harry. Ahora hay que ver qué pasa... Y no sufras que mis fics son tan rollo que siempre sabreis con seguridad que van a acabar HH. ¡qué poco original, je je !  
  
Alpha: Tranqui, Ron se pondrá bien. y habrá DG, y mucho. Gracias por leer :D  
  
Maruquita: A mí también me encanta el DG, así que en este capi tienes un poquito, y luego habrá máaaaaaas.  
  
Maori: No, mujer pobre Ginny.Si ella no se va a meter con Harry para nada....ya verás.  
  
Besitos para todos , mis niños HH/DG. A disfrutar del capitulo.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 18 Chantaje  
  
Draco apoyó las manos en la pared, a ambos extremos de Ginny , dejándola acorralada.  
  
" Podría romperte en dos aquí mismo- susurró Draco. Su voz tenía tal seguridad en lo que decía que Ginny se estremeció .  
  
" Gritaré hasta quedarme ronca, alguien me oirá- le dijo Ginny titubeante.  
  
" Si aprecias en algo a tu hermano Ron, te cuidarás mucho de no alzar demasiado tu voz.  
  
"¿Ron? - titubeó Ginny- ¿ qué más puede pasarle ?  
  
" Tantas cosas...  
  
" Dime lo que tengas que decirme, ya- exigió Ginny, temblando.  
  
" Oooooh, qué encantador, la ratita saca las uñitas- Draco extrajo el pergamino del interior de su ropa, lo extendió ante ella, para que pudiera leerlo, pero sin permitir que lo tocara. Sacó su varita y a la voz de Lumos, se hizo luz suficiente.  
  
" Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío- era lo único que conseguía balbucear- no puedo creer que Harry haya hecho esto por él. Si llegara Ron a saberlo...  
  
" Exacto Weasley, ¿ no querrás que lo sepa, verdad ?- Ginny negó con la cabeza.  
  
¿ Cuántas cosas más tendría que ocultarle a su hermano? ¿ Cuánto daño debía evitar que le hicieran ? Harry lo había complicado todo. Su vida entera.  
  
Draco apagó la varita y plegó nuevamente el pergamino, acariciándose después con él la barbilla- bien, bien...entonces tendrás que ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad de este año.  
  
" ¿Cómo?- exclamó la muchacha atónita, con la voz ahogada- ¿ yo?  
  
" No vayas a confudirte, Weasley. No te quiero de pareja porque me guste tu repugnante estampa, que huele a pobreza. Ni tu cara asquerosa de cucaracha. Solo quiero mortificar a tu hermano. Quiero que piense que has venido por tu voluntad. Eso le hará mucho más daño que esa ceguera temporal.  
  
" No iré contigo. No voy a permitir que Ron sufra.  
  
" Está bien... creo que le encantará leer este pergamino.  
  
" Eso tiene que ser un falsificación. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?  
  
" Vamos, Weasley, no es ninguna falsificación. Es imposible adulterar el sello de Hogwarts, eso lo sabe todo el mundo- Draco, se acercó lentamente al oído de Ginny, de modo, que ella percibía el aliento de este, resbalando por su cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos.  
  
" Me lo voy a pasar muy bien bailando contigo... - se burló. Draco arrimó su cuerpo más al de ella y cerró también los ojos. Todo el cabello de Ginny se le había venido hacia la cara. Draco comenzó a apartárselo lentamente, casi con delicadeza. Muy en contra de su voluntad, le gustaba el olor que emanaba de Virginia Weasley. Ambos se quedaron así unos efímeros instantes. A Draco le empezó a latir violentamente el corazón, porque sus manos sintieron el deseo de acariciar la piel de la muchacha. Se retiró asustado, huyendo de sus sensaciones.  
  
Acto seguido, giró y dejó a Ginny, sumida en un mar de confusiones, sola, en la oscuridad de aquel corredor que llevaba a Slytherin. Esta, salió muy despacio, y en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo principal que comunicaba con el resto del castillo, se asomó a un enorme ventanal, en busca de aire fresco. Se sentía muy mareada.  
  
Intentaba valorar qué podría hacerle más daño a Ron, si verla junto a Draco, o leer ese pergamino. Muy agitada, supo enseguida la respuesta, pero ¿ cómo podía estar segura de que este no le mostraría el pergamino de todos modos a su hermano ? Tenía que arriesgarse ...  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Draco buscó refugio en la biblioteca. A primera hora del día nunca había nadie. Se ocultó, como siempre, en el rincón más apartado, y decidió no ir a ninguna clase. Se había llevado consigo el frasco que les mandara guardar la profesora Delacour. Lo colocó frente a él y apoyó su cabeza en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, para verlo bien.  
  
" Ah, francesita idiota, estás fuera. Una menos- pensó orgulloso. Pero aquel frasco también le apesadumbraba. ¿ Había pensado en alguien cuando elaboró la poción ?. Draco frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios con fuerza, hasta que sangraron levemente. Su mente volvió a Ron Weasley y sonrió malevolamente al pensar que el mismo día del baile se iba a llevar dos grandes sorpresas.  
  
Oyó voces, y se ocultó tras unas estanterías.  
  
***  
  
" Tiene que estar por aquí- susurró Hermione, siguiendo con el dedo la dirección de un montón de libros de astronomía. Creo recordar que es un libro voluminoso, con las tapas rojas y plateadas.  
  
" ¿ Este?- preguntó Harry, cogiendo uno que era enorme, en el que ponía " Conjuros estelares y constelaciones milenarias" .  
  
" Sí, ese, ese- dijo Hermione sobresaltada.  
  
Harry colocó el libro encima de una mesa, al lado de un ventanal grande, que iluminaba la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Ambos se sentaron muy nerviosos. Hermione pasaba las páginas frenética, buscando información en el índice.  
  
Draco observaba a ambos desde lejos. ¿Qué diablos hacían en la biblioteca a esas horas y aparentemente tan excitados ? ¿ Y porqué miraban aquel aburridísimo libro sobre conjuros estelares? Lamentó no poder oir lo que decían.  
  
" Lo leí por aquí...donde habla de la constelación del Dragón, a ver, a ver...sí...la estrella de Thuban...Egipto y sus mitos necrológicos: ritos de protección y magia ancestral... mmm- murmuró Hermione y de pronto emocionada gritó- SI ¡¡¡¡ PAGINA 2786 !!!!!!!  
  
"Shhhh"- Harry se puso el dedo índice en la boca.  
  
"¿página 2786? - pensó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros sin entender nada.  
  
" Oh, Harry, ¿ estás seguro de que quieres leer esto?  
  
" Sí, claro, que sí.  
  
Ambos leyeron los datos antiquísimos del libro, escrito sobre pergamino amarillento. Este era bastante antiguo y algunas páginas se hallaban en mal estado.  
  
" Una variante de la técnica de protección a momias se podía aplicar también a seres vivos- leyó Hermione en voz baja, mirando alternativamente al texto y a Harry- era llamada protección de Thuban , porque era especialmente efectiva si se realizaba bajo la influencia de su luz - Hermione miró a Harry con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos- se realizaba mediante imposición de manos al cuerpo a proteger, mientras permanecía en el trance de sueño o hipnosis, procediendo del siguiente modo: comenzando desde la cabeza y trazando una elipse completa alrededor del cuerpo, se pronunciaban las palabras Shal Om kerash .  
  
" Parece bastante extraño - comentó Harry- y además...sin varita...  
  
"...la efectividad del conjuro, dependía del poder del mago que lo realizaba ....- continuó Hermione- una vez realizado el conjuro , los efectos secundarios para el mago operador eran diversos , pero generalmente graves, pues lo que transmitía era su propio poder y energía al vivo a proteger.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry con cara de absoluto horror. ¿ Qué efectos secundarios podían ser esos que describía como graves ?  
  
" Mmmm...eso no me va a detener, Hermione- murmuró Harry.  
  
" ¿ Y porqué tienes que hacerlo tú ? ¿ Porqué no yo ?  
  
" Tú!!!???- exclamó Harry intentando ahogar la voz- ¿ crees que te expondría a semejante peligro?  
  
" ¿ Y yo tengo que aguantar que seas tú quien se exponga a algo tan espantoso?  
  
" ¡ Yo soy un hombre !  
  
" ¡ Eso no es una razón !  
  
" La profesora Trelawney me lo dijo a mi, Hermione. Yo soy el Jade, ¿no? Soy más fuerte que tú, he pasado por más dolor que tú, y sobre todo , me da igual lo que digas, porque jamás permitiría que te pasara algo, srta. Granger - y Harry cerró el libro, haciendo un ruido que sobresaltó a Draco y a Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
Hermione permaneció en silencio. No iba a convencer a Harry. Era demasiado obstinado. Además tenía razón en algo: él era el Jade...  
  
" Deberíamos ir a clase. Toca Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- murmuró Harry, intentando limar sus rudas palabras- nos hemos perdido ya dos clases de Herbología.  
  
" Da igual- dijo Hermione, a punto de llorar, sofocada y entristecida por lo que se venía encima- de todos modos Dumbledore nos va a leer en la cara que algo nos pasa, en cuanto entremos en la clase. Creo que preferiría a Snape allí.  
  
"Todo esto es por Ron, solo por Ron.  
  
" Ya lo sé Harry, pero tengo miedo- Hermione miró los ojos de su amigo, nuevamente ocultos tras los cristales de las gafas.  
  
Harry le dedicó una sonrisa , y ella intentó esbozar algo similar en la boca pero no lo logró.  
  
*** fin capítulo 18 *** 


	19. Todos los colores

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKR, Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross y otras entidades. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro en la redacción del texto, y se ha realizado por puro placer y amor hacia los personajes.  
  
N/A: Bueno , este capítulo es un poco el paso hacia el HH, que por fin tendreis en el capítulo 20. Ya he finalizado el fic, exceptuando el Epílogo, que quizá no lo tenga aún demasiado claro. Los datos astronómicos aportados son absolutamente reales, incluídos los nombres de las constelaciones y sus estrellas, además del nombre científico...casualidades de la vida...  
  
REVIEWS  
  
MIAKA: gracias, más vale tarde que nunca:D. Si eres muy HH, y aún no estás en el grupo HH Paraíso...apúntate! ( no dejo una oportunidad , eh?) tú sigue leyendo, que lo del baile, yo creo que os va a gustar mucho a todos. Yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo.  
  
MAORI: Maaalaaaaa, je je. A mi la verdad, me encanta Ginny. Soy un poco HG también, pero mi corazón está profundamente al lado del HH. Sé que hay mucha gente a la que Ginny no le gusta, pero caray...están en su derecho ( Como ya has leído, habrá mucho HH....  
  
ABINn: ¿ de veras has estado leyendo MI fic, durante dos horas? Dios mío, estoy , no sé cómo estoy....muchas gracias. Cosas así, me animan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad. Lo de Ron, tendrás que averiguarlo tú....pero en fin, va a pasarlo mal.  
  
ANDRE: Graaacias... espero que continues leyéndolo.  
  
ALPHA Te prometí DG, y tendrás DG ya lo verás. A mi me gusta mucho esta pareja, es muy estimulante...tiene fuego y ardor y pasión...y me callo .  
  
HONGUITO: Gracias , me hace mucha ilusión que estés por aquí. No seas vaguita y participa de vez en cuando en la comunidad. ¿ habeis visto todos ya la imagen de Hermione y Harry cogidos de la mano en Cos? La tenemos en el grupo y es preciosa. Es real , es de la película, aunque no salga en el montaje final...  
  
HIKARU CERES: Bueno yo también espero que tu sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por haberlo hecho ya.  
  
Y bueno, me dejo de preámbulos y al capítulo numero 19.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 19 Todos los colores del universo  
  
Una semana después, Ron se encontraba mucho mejor. Había recuperado buena parte de su visión, aunque esta no era aún perfecta. Era sábado por la tarde, y la mayoría del alumnado del colegio estaba en Hogsmeade, al menos los que tenían permiso. Había parado momentáneamente de llover, pero el cielo seguía inmensamente gris. Los tres estaban paseando por la pradera frente al lago. Ron se apoyaba en el brazo de Hermione, pues aún se encontraba débil y se tambaleaba.  
  
" Estoy un poco cansado- dijo a sus amigos- podíamos sentarnos bajo el roble gigante.  
  
Sí, aquel era uno de los lugares favoritos de los chicos. Aunque la pradera estaba aún algo húmeda por la lluvia caída, no les importó descansar allí. Era muy agradable contemplar el lago bajo los rayos de sol que iluminaban intermitentes, entre las poderosas nubes.  
  
" Tu madre debe tardar ya poco en venir- dijo Harry- se va a sentir muy feliz de tu buena recuperación.  
  
En efecto, Molly Weasley , no había tenido ocasión de ver a Ron, porque la familia prefirió esperar para no disgustarla. Los demás miembros de la familia estaban en el pueblo, ayudando a arreglar la tienda para la próxima navidad.  
  
" Sí, necesito verla. Necesito un buen abrazo de mi mamá- contestó Ron, poniendo voz infantil, y sonriendo.  
  
Era maravilloso verle tan bien. Habían pasado tanto miedo. La muchacha le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.  
  
" Ay, su mamaíta, va a venir a ver a nuestro Ron- y le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla.  
  
Ron enrojeció, pero se sintió enormemente feliz por aquel beso. De pronto Hermione se levantó, y se dirigió hasta unas rocas cercanas al lago, donde crecían flores silvestres. Los muchachos miraron su silueta alejándose.  
  
" ¿Sabes Harry? Tengo que decírtelo- y le miró muy serio- tú eres la persona en la que más confío...  
  
" ¿Qué ?  
  
" Yo quiero a Hermione. La quiero de verdad. Todo esto por lo que he pasado me ha hecho pensar mucho. En la vida hay pocas cosas que realmente importen. Y para mí una de esas cosas es ella- mientras decía esto, Ron sonreía, y observaba de lejos, cómo la muchacha hacía un hermoso ramillete de flores. Harry se quedó callado y la observó. Ron tenía razón: ella era especial de verdad. No solo porque le pareciera bonita, con el cabello flotando en el aire, y esa sonrisa que iluminaba el corazón, sino por toda la bondad que llevaba dentro. Una bondad que había compartido tantas veces con él. Era tan leal, tan dispuesta, tan diferente a todas las chicas que conocía. Era sencillamente, Hermione.  
  
Harry sintió cómo le temblaban las manos involuntariamente, atropellado por sus propios pensamientos . Tragó saliva y su respiración se agitó ligeramente.  
  
" Voy a aprovechar el baile de Navidad para pedirle que salga conmigo y decirle todo esto que siento por ella. ¿ Qué te parece, Harry ?  
  
" Es, es estupendo, Ron- la voz de Harry sonó algo apagada- me alegraré mucho por vosotros. Sois la pareja perfecta.  
  
" Sabía que lo aprobarías. Gracias, Harry- y se volvió a darle un repentino y rápido abrazo- realmente eres mi hermano.  
  
Cuando Hermione regresó al poco rato, llevaba un montón de preciosas flores, que le puso a Ron en el regazo.  
  
"Toma, Ronnie, todos los colores del universo para tus ojos- dijo sentándose a su lado.  
  
Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón. Comenzó a desear salir de allí corriendo. Sin motivo aparente. El temblor de las manos se trasladó también a las piernas , y tuvo que quitarse las gafas para rascarse las cejas con las muñecas, para así contener su malestar. Hermione le miró los ojos, pero él no se dio cuenta. De pronto, Harry vio de lejos a la Sra. Weasley. Nunca en su vida se alegró tanto de la presencia de alguien.  
  
" Hola mi amor- dijo abrazando a su hijo , tanto que casi le desgasta. Le llenó la cara de besos- qué susto me has hecho pasar. Nunca os perdonaré que no me lo dijeráis.  
  
Era bonito verles así a los dos juntos. Molly saludó después a los chicos, sin dejar de abrazar a Ron.  
  
" ¿Te apetece pasear conmigo un rato ?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley. Ron asintió, pero hubiese preferido que Hermione estuviese con él.  
  
" Sí, es una buena idea- dijo Ron, levantándose de nuevo- pero mamá, ¿ Y ellos ?  
  
" No te preocupes. De todas maneras Harry tiene pendiente aún su trabajo de Adivinación, y voy a ayudarle- Hermione quiso quitarle importancia- Aprovecharemos ahora, que no habrá nadie en la biblioteca.  
  
Ron se disgustó un poco, pero se separaron. Harry y Hermione no se encaminaron sin embargo al castillo. Inconscientemente, comenzaron a pasear y se alejaron en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Caminaban muy despacio, como si en realidad no quisieran llegar a ninguna parte.  
  
" Me da pena pensar que después de que se haya recuperado tan bien, la junta escolar haya decidido expulsar a Fleur. Estoy seguro de que ella no tiene la culpa- dijo Harry .  
  
" Yo también estoy segura de eso, Harry.  
  
El tono de Hermione era muy serio. En el horizonte comenzaron a vislumbrarse algunos rayos, pero estaban tan absortos que no se dieron cuenta.  
  
" ¿ Lo dices por algo en concreto ?  
  
" He estado meditando y meditando acerca de la predicción de Trelawney, del resplandor que vi de la estrella. Todo eso tiene que tener algún sentido más, Harry.  
  
" No comprendo...  
  
" Anoche me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído...¿ Sabes cuál es el nombre científico de Thuban ?  
  
Harry encogió los hombros. Claro que no lo sabía. Lo habría estudiado, pero su cabeza no daba para tanto.  
  
" Alpha Draconis- le dijo Hermione- ¿ este nombre no te recuerda a algo?  
  
" ¡¡¡¡ Draco Malfoy !!! - Harry se paró justo en frente de ella y se la quedó mirando.  
  
" Creo que percibí una sensación de aviso del inconsciente, y creí ver por ello enrojecer a la estrella, cuando Ron la señaló. Y después vino la predicción de Trelawney, quizá porque yo no me aventuraba a contarle mi visión a nadie.  
  
" Es increíble- murmuró Harry, moviendo la cabeza- ¿ crees que él provocó la ceguera de Ron?  
  
" No lo sé. No podemos probarlo , pero en todo caso debemos vigilarle. Es probable que pasen más cosas. No quiero ni imaginarlo.  
  
Hubieran continuado parados allí, un buen rato. Los dos estaban muy trastornados, pero empezó a llover, primero suavemente, y después con mucha fuerza. Era una tormenta. Los goterones caían sobre ellos sin piedad, calando incluso sus gruesas capas negras de invierno. Se pusieron sus capuchas mientras corrían, pero el agua también las traspasaba.  
  
" Vamos, Hermione!!! Podemos ocultarnos bajo una de las torretas del campo de Quidditch- Harry cogió de la mano a la muchacha, para hacerla avanzar más rápidamente.  
  
Finalmente se ocultaron bajo la torre de Slytherin. Los dos estaban tiritando, especialmente Hermione, que tenía el pelo empapado, y se le pegaba al cuerpo.  
  
" No no po-po-díamos haber escogido mejor sitio- dijo sonriendo señalando las serpientes verdosoplateadas y aterida de frío.  
  
" Deberíamos quitarnos las capas- sugirió Harry. Los muchachos las tiraron al suelo. Se sentaron encima de las piedras que cubrían el suelo de la torreta , que estaba seca aunque helada. Hermione se arrimó a él , y finalmente ambos se acurrucaron para entrar en calor. La muchacha apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y este sintió una oleada que le estremeció todo el cuerpo. La lluvia caía y caía y parecía que no iba a acabar nunca.  
  
" Voy a hacerlo mañana por la noche- dijo Harry casi susurrando- Ron vuelve a la torre de Griffindor. Me lo ha dicho la sra. Pomfrey.  
  
" Ya lo imaginaba- suspiró Hermione, apoyando su cabeza aún más en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
Harry no podía evitar sentirse bien, allí, al lado de Hermione, a pesar del frío, de la lluvia, del suelo duro y de lo que Ron le había dicho. El también veía todos los colores del universo y no sabía porqué.  
  
*** fin capítulo 19 *** 


	20. El ritual

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKR, Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bross y otras entidades. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro en la redacción del texto, y se ha realizado por puro placer y amor hacia los personajes.  
  
Nota de la autora: Para que veais que soy buena, y como hasta el año que viene no volveré a poner otro capitulo ( claro...:D ) , os subo el 20 , para que tengais algo que leer antes de fin de año. Aquí está El BESAZO HH, que todos esperais, un poco amargo al final, pero es que yo soy así....  
  
FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2003 PARA TODOS  
  
Capítulo 20 El ritual  
  
Hermione pasó las 24 horas anteriores a la vuelta de Ron a la torre, en un estado de nervios insoportable. Su cerebro solo sabía pensar en Harry y en Ron, en el peligro que ambos corrían. Eran las dos de la mañana del domingo al lunes. Estaba en la sala común esperando. Harry le prometió reunirse con ella, en cuanto todo hubiera finalizado.  
  
***  
  
Harry esperó a que la noche estuviera bien entrada. Todos dormían profundamente, y los ronquidos de Neville, eran el mejor signo de ello. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de Ron, que descansaba profundamente, bajo el efecto de una poción tranquilizante que la sra. Pomfrey le había recetado para las dos siguientes semanas. Harry le destapó, y se concentró profundamente. Extendió sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ron. Un pensamiento le asaltó en ese momento: ¿ Y si él no era lo bastante poderoso para llevar a cabo el conjuro ? ¿Y si no podía ayudarle ? Se relajó pensando en que si Trelawney le llamó Jade y le invocó para hacerlo, era un signo de que podía. Comenzó a murmurar cíclicamente las palabras del conjuro Shal Om kerash , Shal Om kerash ... y de pronto vio surgir de las palmas de sus manos una potente luz amarilla, que casi le quemaba. Sintió un dolor agudo en ellas, pero a medida que la luz se intensificaba, con más seguridad le salía el mantra que repetía. Fue pasando sus manos describiendo elipses a lo largo del cuerpo de Ron . Entonces vió cómo una luz rojiza emanaba de Ron lentamente. Comenzó en la cabeza y si fue extendiendo por el resto del cuerpo. El dolor que sentía Harry en esos momentos, era casi insoportable, como si le pincharan el cuerpo con agujas de acero al rojo vivo, pero no dejó de repetir el mantra del conjuro, y de recorrer sus manos por encima el cuerpo de Ron. Comenzó a encontrar dificultades para respirar que al rato se convirtieron en una debilidad tan grande, que apenas se mantenía en pie. Vió cómo unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el pijama de Ron, a la altura del pecho. Se miró las manos. Las líneas de sus palmas estaban sangrando. Ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para dejar de repetir el conjuro, hasta que observó que la luz se recogía en el pecho de Ron y formando una espiral, desapareció. Harry cayó al suelo de bruces, desmayado.  
  
***  
  
" Está tardando demasiado. Demasiado- pensó Hermione, con las suelas de las zapatillas en peligro de extinción de tanto pasear por la alfombra de la sala común- son casi las cuatro de la mañana. No puedo soportar esto más.  
  
Decidida, subió a la habitación de los chicos de quinto y vio a Harry en el suelo.  
  
" Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío- se arrodilló a su lado, y le sacudió asustada los hombros, pero Harry no reaccionaba. Mojó un pañuelo de algodón en el agua de la jofaina que Harry tenía en su mesilla, y le empapó la frente y el cuello. Entonces vio las manos que continuaban sangrando sin descanso- Harry, Harry, pero ¿ qué ha pasado ?- dijo desesperada , y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desesperadas por su rostro.  
  
El muchacho abrió los ojos despacio. Se tocó la cara y la manchó de sangre. Hermione se la quitó enseguida con el pañuelo.  
  
" Gracias al cielo que has despertado- dijo tocándole la cabeza repetidas veces, compulsivamente.  
  
" ¿ Hermione ?- no lograba enfocarla bien.  
  
" ¿ Crees que podrás andar? Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería, Harry. Esto es serio.  
  
" No voy a ir a ninguna enfermería, ¿ qué explicación vas a darles? -dijo Harry sin aliento apenas.  
  
" Hay que cortar esa hemorragia. ¿ Te duelen las manos ?  
  
Harry asintió. Le quemaban como si estuvieran encima de una hoguera. Con la ayuda de Hermione se incorporó, y con mucha lentitud salieron de la habitación. Afortunadamente nadie se había despertado. Casi de milagro, logró conducirle hasta el sofá que estaba frente al fuego de la chimenea, donde solían sentarse. Harry apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá, con aspecto desmayado. Hermione se dirigió al botiquín de emergencia que tenían en la sala.  
  
" Espero que esto sirva- dijo Hermione, volcando el contenido viscoso de un frasco en una gasa- te va a doler un poco...  
  
" Huele horrible- dijo Harry. Cuando aquello rozó sus manos, Harry hizo un gemido de dolor, y apretó la boca. La frente le sudaba del esfuerzo. Hermione le veía sufrir tanto, que le apartó el pelo de la cara. Le miró a los ojos, brillantes, hermosos, con aquella capacidad que tenían para perderse en ellos y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, emocionada ante sus sensaciones.  
  
Harry pegó un respingo hacia atrás.  
  
" Harry, yo, yo, yo- Hermione estaba muy roja - debería recordar que te molesta que te toque.  
  
" No es que me moleste. Es que no logro acostumbrarme- dijo ofreciéndole las manos a Hermione para que pudiera verlas. Habían dejado ligeramente de sangrar.  
  
Hermione le sonrió , pero las lágrimas estaban bordeando sus ojos.  
  
"¿Sabes? hasta no hace mucho cada vez que alguien me tocaba era para pegarme- le dijo respirando profundamente, emocionado de tener sus manos entre las de ella.  
  
Hermione se sintió realmente mal. Harry había rechazado tantas veces sus muestras de afecto, que de repente toda su frustración se desbordó. Deseaba tantas veces abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y darle todo el amor que nadie nunca le había dado, que ya no podía contener el llanto. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro.  
  
" Hermione, por favor, no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
  
" No es malo, Harry - dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer- que te besen y abracen no es malo. Solo era yo, Hermione.  
  
Harry sintió algo raro en el estómago. Hermione estaba preciosa iluminada por la luz de la chimena, sus ojos brillantes por el llanto, sus labios entreabiertos, rojos, invitando a besarlos. Se sintió muy extraño. Extendió sus dedos hasta ella, para levantarle la barbilla. Dejó caer todos sus miedos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, cuando atrayéndola ahcia él, la abrazó . Hermione estrechó el abrazo, y él sintió su pecho, sus caderas rozándole, el calor que surgía de su pijama y que subía hasta él. No se estaba engañando. Ya no podía pensar en ella como una hermana.  
  
La muchacha cerró los ojos, y aspiró el aroma tan familiar de Harry . Sus manos, subieron hasta el cabello de Harry, y le acarició sin poder evitarlo. Hermione se preparaba cada segundo para que Harry deshiciera el abrazo, pero sintió de pronto la mejilla de él rozándose con la suya. Harry se acariciaba con ella , y Hermione sintió su respiración agitada. A Hermione le tembló todo el cuerpo. Sentía el cabello revuelto del muchacho acariciándola, y Hermione clavó sus dedos aún más en él. Harry comenzó a besar su mejilla muy despacio, bebiendo las lágrimas que caían. Hermione sintió cada milímetro de los labios de Harry . Entonces él, también comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, metiendo sus manos bajo la nuca. Hermione sintió cómo le temblaban, pero Harry no podía sentir el dolor. Harry seguía besando su mejilla, cada vez más y más cerca de sus labios, hasta que se rozaron sus bocas. Se besaron con deseo , dejando aflorar los sentimientos que los dos llevaban ocultos. Ninguno podía pensar, solo sentir.  
  
" Te necesito tanto, Hermione, tanto- le dijo dándole pequeños besos en los labios, en el cuello, en el rostro.  
  
" Yo también, Harry- le acarició las manos, y ambos se quedaron mirándolas .  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza .  
  
" No puedo hacerle esto a Ron- murmuró muy bajito.  
  
"¿ El qué Harry?-  
  
" El te quiere .  
  
Hermione se sintió impresionada ante aquella afirmación. No pensó nunca que fuera algo serio.  
  
" Pero, pero yo te amo a ti , Harry .  
  
Harry levantó la mirada, su rostro no podía delatar más lo que sentía por ella.  
  
" ¿ Y vamos a ser nosotros los que le hagamos daño? ¿ los que le traicionemos?  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba a las manos de Harry. Se echó en sus brazos de nuevo, y Harry la apretó tanto que le faltaba el aire. Sabían que tenían que olvidar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
*** Fin capítulo 20 *** 


	21. Humillación

Disclaimer: Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR , Bloomsbury, Warner Bross, y otras entidades. No me mueve el ánimo de lucro, ni es intención infringir los derechos de autor.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Glamb Potter: Gracias. No te preocupes que la historia va a a tener un final, lo que no sé ya es si os va a gustar o no. Pongo un capi por semana, más o menos  
  
Phoenix: Draco tendrá lo suyo, no te preocupes, Ginny le va a hacer sufrir, aunque me temo que Ron va a tener que madurar a base de pasarlo mal, pero tranquila, él es fuerte. Y genial que te hayas hecho miembro de HH Paraíso: tienes razón , hemos de protegernos de los RH- ers que nos insultan ( hay algunos que son respetuosos , pero no abundan). Para eso está el grupo. Si no lo conoceis aún, y sabeis inglés pasaos por www.portkey.org: es una página HH genial  
  
Hikaru Ceres: Sip. Lo de Alpha Draconis ( o Alpha de Dragòn) también es real, es el nombre científico de la estrella de Thuban, viene a significar algo así como "la primera de la constelación del Dragón", y ocupaba este primer puesto porque antes era la más brillante de su constelación además de ser la estrella polar, hará un 5000 años ( ahora su lugar lo ocupa Polaris ).  
  
Su magnitud ( intensidad del brillo) ya no es igual, la estrella ha perdido ha perdido "luz", pero su leyenda es fascinante. Su posición en el mapa estelar se utilizó para la construcción de las pirámides de Egipto, junto a otras estrellas como Sirius. Mola, ¿ verdad? Estos datos los podeis comprobar en cualquier sitio dedicado a astronomía.  
  
www.iac.es/gabinete/iacnoticias/1-2001/17.pdf  
  
www.eafit.edu.co/astrocol/circu55.htm  
  
www.geocities.com/singularitysite/pyrm/pyr020m.htm  
  
Hermionet2002: Graaaaacias, pedazo de lectora. No te preocupes por las Reviews ( aunque me da mucho gusto leerlas porque de este modo sé que a la gente le gusta). Sobre el ritmo de subirlos , intentaré seguir con uno a la semana.  
  
Maori: Sip. Draco es sexy, lo reconozco pero es malíiiiiiiiisimo. Pero eso sí, colarse por Harry, es algo fácil, como es tan maravilloso. A Draco me le imagino con el pelo largo hasta los hombros, rubio, con el rostro afilado, y unas facciones muy bellas, casi femeninas. Y a Harry pues...simplemente Dani Radcliffe*suspiritos*  
  
Lissy: ¿Porqué no te registras, mujer? Así puedes poner aquí tus propios fics. Bueno, gracias en todo caso por tu review :D  
  
Miaka: Ron lo va a pasar muy mal, y el HH está por encima de todo. No se puede evitar el amor, es así. No queda mucho para el baile, ya verás.  
  
Abin: Habrá DG, lo habrá...luego igual me decís que me he pasado y todo. Y claro inevitablemente Ron tendrá que enterarse del HH.  
  
Bien, guapísimos, os dejo con el capi 21. A pasarlo bien. Y ya sabeis si sois HH de corazón , directos a HH Paraíso........  
  
Capítulo 21 Humillación  
  
El mes que faltaba para navidad, transcurría pesadamente para Harry. Cada minuto del día recordaba la noche del ritual. Miraba a Hermione de lejos, siempre en compañía de Ron. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes, buena parte del tiempo solo, pero ahora se le hacía casi insoportable. Las ocasiones en que estaban los tres juntos, en las clases, donde casi no podían hablar, sus miradas se cruzaban en silencio. En el Gran Comedor coincidían cada vez menos, pues frecuentemente comían con los prefectos de otras casas. Misteriosamente para él, Ginny había rechazado su invitación para ir al baile de Navidad. Aunque se había sentido aliviado, porque en realidad no tenía intención de invitar a nadie, ni siquiera de ir.  
  
Pero lo más preocupante, era que Harry, presentaba un aspecto deplorable. Las ojeras en su cara eran día a día más profundas, y se sentía siempre cansado.  
  
Era época de exámenes, y cada rincón del colegio estaba ocupado, en especial la biblioteca, pues todo el mundo buscaba intimidad para poder estudiar, así que él solia sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra del claustro, para hacer garabatos en los libros, en vez de aplicarse.  
  
" Eh, Harry, como sigas así, vas a suspender todas las asignaturas- le saludó Ron, el viernes anterior al baile de navidad. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Estaba totalmente sano. Y desde la noche del ritual, parecía mucho más fuerte y energético. Hermione miró a Harry, con deseos de abrazarle, pero solo dijo hola con la mano.  
  
" Esperad un momento, voy a saludar al prefecto de Ravenclaw. Voy a preguntarle si tiene todo listo para la organización del baile- dijo Ron.  
  
La nieve llevaba cayendo copiosamente durante varios días, y había tapizado de blanco todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Los rayos de sol de media tarde, hacían destellear reflejos blancos por todo el patio.  
  
" Harry no deberías estar aquí fuera, hace mucho frío- susurró Hermione, sentándose a su lado. Le cerró la capa negra bien y después le apartó el pelo rebelde de la frente, y él se atrevió a acariciarle la mano, a riesgo de que pudieran verlos- tienes cada vez peor aspecto, desde aquella noche..estoy muy preocupada.  
  
" Estoy algo cansado, sí- le dijo soltándole la mano - pero debe ser el catarro.  
  
" Harry eso no es un catarro. Llevas días y días tomando los remedios que te dí para el resfriado... y sigues igual. Tenemos que solucionar esto. Deberías ir a la enfermería.  
  
" ¿ Y qué le cuento a la sra. Pomfrey ?  
  
Hermione sabía que llevaba razón. Se habían arriesgado y el resultado era este. Y no sabía donde podía acabar.  
  
" No voy a tolerar que te enfermes cada vez más Harry. Si no mejoras en unos días, le contaré a Dumbledore personalmente todo lo que pasó.  
  
" No lo harás.  
  
" Te quiero demasiado para perderte, Harry- Hermione sintió deseos de llorar- además nada ha sucedido en todo este tiempo. Ron está muy bien y Draco parece inocente. Creo que te arriesgaste inútilmente...y yo yo no puedo soportar esto más. Necesito estar contigo, verte, abrazarte, cuidarte...  
  
El se sumió en el silencio. Se miraron profundamente, y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse . Pero Harry, se apartó rápidamente.  
  
" No, Hermione...mira, Ron vuelve. Por favor, sonríele.  
  
Hermione sonrió a Ron, y él feliz, miró satisfecho a Harry.  
  
***  
  
Draco también se había dado cuenta del deplorable estado físico de Potter. Recordó el libro de la biblioteca ¿ Sería acaso ? Todo era posible. Más que posible. Cada día estaba más convencido. Su mente pensaba con rapidez, acerca de varios asuntos.  
  
Se acercaba el baile de la Navidad. Ya no sabía muy bien porqué deseaba realmente que llegara ese día. La imagen de Virginia Weasley le llenaba la mente durante todo el día. El frasco de la poción descansaba sobre su mesilla, desafiante, recordándole lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de sus más íntimos sentimientos.  
  
" Maldita sea, maldita sea- de pronto , poseído por la ira, comenzó a tirar todo lo que había a su alcance. Los libros sobre su cama, la ropa que había sobre la silla, zapatos, la jofaina con el agua que contenía. Al cabo de unos minutos , la habitación de quinto de Slytherin parecía un campo de batalla. Sintiéndose ahogado alli, salió corriendo escaleras abajo en dirección desconocida . Los escasos Slytherin que había en la sala común, no le prestaron demasiada atención. La hora de cenar estaba próxima , la mayoría del alumnado iba a entrar al Gran Comedor, o se hallaba cerca. Una muchedumbre de estudiantes avanzaba entre griterío y cuchicheos.  
  
" ¿Dónde estará, dónde estará ?- Draco se asomaba ávido entre las cabezas de la gente. Y entonces la vio. Venía en compañía de su hermano , la sangre sucia y el desgastado Potter. Ella, como guiada por una señal magnética, enseguida le vio. El le hizo un gesto apenas perceptible, pero ella supo que exigía su inmediata presencia.  
  
" Ron, tengo , tengo que ir al baño- le dijo vacilante a su hermano.  
  
"Ahora?  
  
" Sí, no tardo- y diciendo esto se fue, dejando a sus amigos entrando para cenar. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. Ginny estaba realmente rara.  
  
Draco y ella se encontraron al final del vestíbulo. El le agarró las muñecas con fuerza.  
  
" Haces bien en obedecerme. ¿ No te habrás olvidado de nuestra cita, no ? Ya queda poco , solo una semana.  
  
" No, no lo he olvidado. ¿ Para eso me has llamado ? Voy a ir contigo , Malfoy- Ginny no podía dejar de mirar los ojos refulgentes de Draco. Brillaban a pesar de la penumbra. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, y se sentía muy mal por ello.  
  
Pero Draco, sin añadir palabra, la empujó para que caminara hacia delante. Ginny dejó de reconocer los pasillos pronto, y al cabo de un rato vio que estaban ante lo que debía ser la entrada de la casa de Slytherin.  
  
" Pero, pero ¿ quieres que yo...?  
  
" ¡¡¡Cállate!!!- le dijo, y le obligó a entrar a empujones, tras decir la contraseña.  
  
Tal y como ya había imaginado Draco, no había ya ningún Slytherin en la sala común. Ginny estaba asustada pero una incierta emoción se había apoderado de ella. ¡Estaba en la torre de la casa de la serpiente! Y, según parecía , Malfoy la conducía através de la escalera de caracol, hasta su habitación.  
  
Cuando entró , vio un desorden terrible en la habitación circular.  
  
" Vamos, Weasley, recoge todo eso .  
  
Ginny ni siquiera protestó. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y comenzó a recoger todo el desastre que Draco había organizado.  
  
" Me encanta, me encanta. Los Weasley sois todos basura. Solo servís como criados de los Malfoy , para estar por los suelos como las cucarachas.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada, solo continuó recogiendo las cosas. Draco ni siquiera se sentía feliz por ello. La muchacha doblaba la ropa con cuidado, poniéndola de nuevo en la cama.  
  
" Es tan hermosa- pensó Draco, viendo su cuerpo iluminado por las velas de la habitación. Odiaba reconocer la atracción que sentía por ella. Se negaba simplemente a que pudiera ser cierto, y no soportaba que sus pensamientos le traicionaran.  
  
" Limpia eso con las manos- y Draco le señaló unas botas sucias llenas de barro- ¡¡¡limpialo rata asquerosa !!!.  
  
Ginny le miró entristecida, pero no dijo nada. Draco vio cómo las blancas y delicadas manos de la muchacha limpiaban los restos sucios de su calzado. Se dio la vuelta, pues sudaba del esfuerzo que le suponía estar en contradicción con su deber y sus tentaciones. Avistó nuevamente el frasco de la poción. Lo cogió subitamente y se colocó al lado de Ginny. Esta, muy sorprendida , dejó caer la bota que sostenía en el suelo. Draco destapó el contenido, y tomó las manos de la muchacha, para lavarlas con parte del contenido del frasco. Ginny levantó la vista y notó cómo Draco la miraba también. Tenían las caras muy cerca.  
  
" Bébete lo que ha quedado del frasco Weasley- le dijo susurrando. Ginny no podía evitar temblar ante su cercanía.  
  
" No, no quiero. Estoy segura de que es veneno- dijo ella, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas caían. " No es veneno, estúpida. ¡Bébetelo!- ordenó Draco , agarrándole la cabeza firmemente. Draco metió el cuello del frasco dentro de su boca.  
  
*** fin capítulo 21 Humillación *** 


	22. Tentaciones

Disclaimer: No, nada es mío. Pero si lo fuera....oh, mejor no pensarlo...  
  
Reviews: Perdonad el retraso. He tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido actualizar, aunque espero que este capítulo os compense.  
  
Rosaida: Siento que no te guste el HH, yo lo adoro, es mi particular obsesión. Bueno yo no podría leer un fic RH, la verdad, pero en cambio me gusta mucho el DG.  
  
Abin: ¿te pareció que la trató mal? Pues espera y verás...  
  
Squallo: ¿ yo parecerme a JKR? Oooooh, demasiados elogios. No creo, no, mi estilo no tiene nada que ver...y además ella está a años luz de mi....jo, muchas gracias, me ha hecho realmente ilusión tu comentario. Gracias, gracias, más gracias....  
  
Melissa: Hola, gracias por tu review. Bueno, ya sabes que yo adoro el triángulo RHH. Y porque aquí en ff.net no puedo escribir una verdadera historia de amor entre los tres....que si no.  
  
Lis Jade: Ya decía yo que no podía ser que no estuvieras registrada, pero como dijiste eso...sigue escribiendo pues. Pobre Harry, ¿no? Y este Draco...no se no se...algo gordo va a pasar.  
  
Maori: A Ron le mandaremos muy lejos ( por ejemplo a estudiar a Beauxbattons con Fleur) solo en el caso de que se líe con Hermione, pero en mi fic eso NO va a pasar, je je. Por lo demás yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, solo que madure y aprenda, y muestre lo que lleva dentro de su corazón. No tengo ni idea de que va Sailor Moon, nunca he visto la serie. Y Sip, Ginny irá al baile con Draco...buff..  
  
Hermionet 2002: Hoooooolaaaaaaa, veo que sigues leyendo...que genial. Gracias. Pobre Harry, sí, yo también le quiero mucho, es lo más, lo mejor, lo más precioso y lindo junto con Daniel Radcliffe ( ya me estoy desviando del tema....). Harry lo va a pasar mal también...en mis fics todos lo pasan mal...es que soy demasiado pesimista.  
  
Virginia Malfoy: ¿asi que de 5 en 5, eh?  
  
Diel: Si que te he extrañado, y también en el grupo....Pobre Ginny todo el mundo se mete con ella, don´t worry, no tengo planeado para nada un HG. Ya sé que adelanto todos los ships, pero no puedo dejar de ser honesta...yo soy HH hasta el fondo del corazón...  
  
Arashi- Maori: ¿te quedan uñas aún? Siento el retraso, además se que el capi no es muy largo, pero para compensaros intentaré la próxima vez subir dos.  
  
Honguito: Gracias por tus 10 honguitos, me hace mucha ilusión . La vida es así, dura y te da muchas lecciones y nada es fácil. Aquí van a tener que aprender todos.  
  
Bueno no os doy más la lata...a leer.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 22 Tentaciones  
  
Ginny tragó parte del contenido, pero mordió el frasco y logró sacarlo de sus labios. Escupió sobre Malfoy el resto de la poción.  
  
" No quiero que me mates, Malfoy- le dijo con los ojos heridos por las lágrimas. El frasco corrió por el aire, y se estampó partiéndose en pedazos contra el suelo .  
  
El, clavó la mirada en ella, y agitó sus hombros con fuerza. Se detuvo pronto , e inhaló aire casi exasperado. Puso una mueca de dolor, y se echó las manos a los hombros. Ginny creyó ver lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Malfoy se dirigió hasta el enorme espejo del armario y se miró la espalda en él. Estaba llena de sangre.  
  
" Mierda- murmuró el muchacho- las cicatrices...  
  
" Draco- balbuceó Ginny mirándole.  
  
Malfoy no se estremeció tanto por ver la sangre de su espalda, sino por oir pronunciar a Ginny su nombre de pila . Sonaba diferente dicho por ella. Se quitó la camisa para verse mejor. Ginny pudo ver la inmensa cicatriz abierta que le recorría la espalda de un hombro al otro.  
  
Se incorporó y se acercó hasta él.  
  
" Deberías ir a que te curasen eso- le dijo, sin poder retirar su vista del cuerpo del muchacho .  
  
" ¿Acaso te importa lo que me pase, Weasley?  
  
Ginny se calló. No podía dejar de contemplar su pecho desnudo ligeramente musculado, el pelo dorado larguísimo, cayendo sobre los hombros, ocultándole parcialmente la cara. Extendió su mano hasta la cicatriz y se manchó los dedos con la sangre de Malfoy.  
  
"Sangre del hijo de un mortífago- pensó.  
  
Draco no hizo movimiento alguno. Solo la observaba. De pronto Ginny se llevó los dedos a los labios y se tiñó los labios de rojo. Draco se estremeció completamente. La visión de Virginia Weasley con los labios manchados de su propia sangre, entreabiertos, el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, el rostro agitado, los ojos oscuros aún llorosos. Sintió irresistibles deseos de besarla, si cabe de poseerla allí mismo.  
  
"¡¡¡¡Vete de aquí Weasley!!!- le gritó enfurecido  
  
" Pero, pero ...  
  
" ¡¡¡¡Vete, maldita sea, vete!!!!  
  
Cuando Ginny cerró la puerta de la habitación, Draco sintió cómo unas lágrimas desesperadas corrían por su rostro. Con la visión deformada por ellas, reparó de pronto en algo que había en el suelo de color dorado. ¿Sería de Ginny? Parecía una bolsita para guardar dinero. Lo recogió y lo observó de cerca.  
  
Tenía las siglas HP, bordadas en el fondo.  
  
***  
  
El baile de Navidad era aquella misma noche. Hermione acababa de ponerse su vestido rosa, pero parecía que iba a un funeral. Su cabello, ondulado , lo llevaba sujeto por una fina tiara dorada. Las demás muchachas de su habitación , cuchicheaban entre sí , preguntándose qué le pasaría.  
  
" Hermione, estás guapísima con ese vestido muggle- le dijo Lavender amistosamente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- pero tienes una cara tan triste...anímate. Seguro que Ron se te declara hoy, no te preocupes más por eso.  
  
Hermione sonrió débilmente. Si tan solo supieran la verdad...  
  
Ron estaba esperándola abajo. Cuando finalmente apareció por el hueco de la puerta, se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás Hermione había estado tan hermosa como esa noche. Los ojos ligeramente sombreados de color rosa, los labios enrojecidos con brillo, el vestido de finísimas tiras en los hombros , de vuelo vaporoso. Le daba apariencia de ser un hada escapada de un bosque.  
  
" Jo, estás, estás muy guapa- le dijo enrojecido y deseando tener valor para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Hermione miraba ávida por toda la sala común. Había tanta gente, elegante , ataviada para el baile, que no lograba ver lo que quería. Al fin , vio a Harry, al fondo, cerca de la ventana, que la miraba sonriente, pero inconfundiblemente triste. Tenía un hombro apoyado contra el cristal y las manos en los bolsillos. Seguía con aspecto enfermo. No estaba vestido para ir a la fiesta.  
  
" ¿ No va a venir Harry ?- le preguntó a Ron.  
  
" Sí, me ha dicho que iría después de que entrásemos todos. Es que él no tiene pareja- Ron lo dijo casi orgulloso, de que él si tuviese una.  
  
La muchacha se mordió los labios. Deseaba atravesar la sala común y abrazarse a Harry hasta la extenuación. Ron le ofreció su brazo, y Hermione le dio el suyo. No tuvo siquiera oportunidad de acercarse a Harry, pues Ron salió por el hueco de la torre de Griffindor, temeroso de que el baile estuviera ya demasiado avanzado.  
  
*** Frente a la puerta de madera, labrada con figuras geométricas, que daba acceso al Gran Comedor, había dos grandes cajas, cuyos contenidos eran flores. Había colgado un gran cartel en la entrada, que decía que cada chica debía escoger una rosa y cada muchacho un clavel. Habría una sorpresa a las diez de la noche.  
  
Hermione y Ron escogieron sus respectivas flores, y las puertas se abrieron para ellos, dejando atrás la fila de parejas que aún esperaban las suyas.  
  
" Nadie lo sabe aún- explicó Ron a Hermione, apretando su brazo contra el de ella- pero las flores llevan el nombre de otra persona, con la que tendrá que bailar al menos una pieza. Se me ocurrió la idea para confraternizar a las distintas casas.  
  
" Es genial, Ron- le sonrió Hermione- solo espero que no me toque uno de Slytherin.  
  
" Oh, no, el destino hará que nos toque a los dos juntos de nuevo, ya lo verás- y Ron enrojeció hasta subir a cien grados su temperatura corporal, ante el atrevimiento de sus palabras.  
  
A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿ Tendría el destino realmente reservado para ella a Ron? Tenía miedo de esa idea. Hubiese querido saber el nombre que tenía su rosa reservado para ella. Agarró nerviosa la túnica que llevaba en la mano.  
  
Se sentaron en una de las mesas circulares, dispuestas con velas, centros de claveles y rosas y manteles llenos de estrellas de colores. Casi todos los de su alrededor eran de Griffindor. La música sonaba alegre por todo el Gran Comedor. El murmullo de decenas de jóvenes alegres, se extendía por todo el salón. Las velas que habitualmente flotaban por el techo, estaban mucho más cercanas, y daban un ambiente más íntimo a todo el salón. Había bastante gente en la pista , a pesar de que el baile llevaba solo un rato en marcha. Daba la impresión de que la mayoría del alumnado necesitaba desfogarse.  
  
" Anda, ¿vamos a bailar?- le propuso Ron.  
  
Hermione le miró sorprendida. No hacía muchos meses, la idea de bailar no le hubiera resultado tan tentadora a Ron. El, le agarró gentilmente por la cintura, y le atrajo hacia si, para bailar el vals que sonaba.  
  
" De mañana no pasa. Hablaré con Dumbledore y le contaré lo que hicimos. Ellos sabrán cómo sanar a Harry- pensó Hermione mientras colocaba la cabeza apesadumbrada encima de Ron, y él la apretó aún más contra él, malinterpretándola .  
  
"¡Qué raro!- comentó Ron- aún no he visto a mi hermana. Ni siquiera sé qué pareja tiene.  
  
Hermione no le contestó . Tenía la cabeza demasiado aturdida para pensar en Ginny. Siguieron bailando ininterrumpidamente bastantes piezas. Entre una de ellas, vio llegar a Harry, y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Llevaba su clavel en la solapa de la camisa. Iba muy sencillo. Camisa blanca, pantalón azul marino, con la túnica de diario en la mano...Le vio sentarse en una de las últimas mesas del salón.  
  
"¿ A quién llevará dentro de su flor?- se preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron le sujetaba la mano al ritmo de la polka que bailaban en ese momento.  
  
*** fin capitulo 22 *** 


	23. La gran sorpresa

Disclaimer: No nada es mío, todo le pertenece a ella a Joanna Kathleen Rowling, la mujer más afortunada del mundo por haber inventado al mejor personaje del mundo.  
  
Hola, siento no poder agradeceros las Reviews de forma individualizada, pero es que estoy pilladísima de tiempo, y quería dejaros este capítulo de una buena vez. Espero que os guste mucho.  
  
Nailju  
  
Capítulo 23 La gran sorpresa  
  
Ginny se había quedado rezagada en la torre de Griffindor. Tan solo quedaban algunos alumnos de los primeros cursos. Draco le había dicho que quedaría con ella en el vestíbulo hacia las nueve y media de la noche. Tal parecía que Malfoy no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar al baile, y que deseaba que la entrada de ambos fuera contemplada por todo el mundo. La muchacha hubiera deseado quedarse en la cama y que aquella noche ya hubiera pasado. Tenía sus sentimientos muy confundidos. Hasta ahora su mente la había ocupado solo Harry, pero Draco le hacía sentir cosas que ni siquiera comprendía. Ella jamás se había estremecido de esa forma, estando Harry cerca...pero Malfoy era una mala persona, y se avergonzaba de sentirse así. Sobre todo aquellas sensaciones se habían incrementado , desde que Draco le diera a beber aquel vaso de agua. Ella había sido siempre muy tímida, pero ahora sentía que su cuerpo ardía . Enrojecía tan solo de pensarlo.  
  
Finalmente se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación. El vestido con reflejos de agua, que comprara en verano con Hermione, la embellecía mucho, pero ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Su coleta alta, dejaba caer sus rizos en cascada hasta los hombros desnudos. Cuando Malfoy la vio llegar, se quedó mudo por la impresión. Ni siquiera la saludó. Se limitó a mirarla escrutadoramente, y finalmente caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor. Draco soltó una carcajada enorme al ver el cartel. Ya no había nadie custodiando las puertas, y quedaban solo dos flores.  
  
" Toma, Weasley, toma tu florecita. A lo mejor si te adornas con ella, encuentras novio- Draco sintió como sus propias carcajadas le punzaban el estómago. " Malfoy no vas a conseguir herirme. Estoy vacunada contra ti- le contestó Ginny desafiando sus risas.  
  
Malfoy tocó un bolsillo de la túnica por dentro palpando algo, y después abrió de una patada las puertas, aferrando las manos de Ginny a las suyas.  
  
" Santo cielo, que Ron no sufra demasiado- rogó la muchacha, cerrando los ojos- que haya tomado la decisión correcta. Algunos chicos se volvieron a mirarles, al verles entrar. En el colegio era conocida la rivalidad entre Weasleys y Malfoys. No se explicaban aquello. Ron soltó de inmediato a Hermione cuando les vio entrar. Harry se había puesto de pie, impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.  
  
" Así que por eso no ha querido venir conmigo...-pensó  
  
Draco la condujo directamente a la pista para bailar con ella. Sonaban canciones lentas desde hacía largo rato. Agarró a Ginny por la cintura fuertemente y la apretó contra él para bailar.  
  
" No puede ser lo que estoy viendo - dijo Ron, contemplándoles como si estuviera viendo un par de fantasmas . Draco sabía que Ron les estaba mirando, y apretó a Ginny tanto contra él, que casi le impedía respirar. Finalmente, Ron llegó hasta ellos, y apartó a Draco de su hermana.  
  
" ¿ Qué diablos, significa esto Ginny?- le escupió Ron a su hermana totalmente fuera de sí. La muchacha levantó la vista y vio unas lágrimas asomándose a los bordes de los ojos de Ron. Draco sentía tanta satisfacción interior, que tenía que tomar aire profundamente.  
  
" Vamos, Virginia, díselo- le dijo Draco, volviendo a tomarla por la cintura, e ignorando el rostro de indignación, furia, frustración y humillación de Ron Weasley.  
  
" He, he venido por mi propia voluntad, Ron- le dijo Ginny, casi sin atreverse a mirarle. Se sentía tan terriblemente angustiada, que hubiera deseado desaparecer- quiero estar bailando con él, eso es todo.  
  
" Pero, ¿estás loca?- le gritó Ron a Ginny, con el rostro tan colorado y las venas tan hinchadas que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Alrededor de ellos, se había ido formando un pequeño corrillo de gente, entre los que se incluían Hermione y Harry. Si el asunto iba a más, no tardaría en aparecer algún profesor- ¡¡¡¡este tipo es un cerdo traidor con nuestra familia!!! ¡¡¡ No puedo entenderte, por culpa de ellos , casi nos hemos visto en la ruina!!!!  
  
A Ginny empezaron a caerle lágrimas por la cara. Ron ante la falta de respuesta, se dejó llevar por los nervios, y levantó la mano , dispuesto a abofetear a su hermana. Sin embargo una mano firme, interceptó el movimiento.  
  
" No, Weasley, no vas a ponerle la mano encima- dijo Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándole desafiante- ella quiere estar conmigo, ¿ no lo has oído ?  
  
Harry se adelantó, y cogió con fuerza el brazo de Ron.  
  
" Ron, déjalo , ella lo quiere así. No merece la pena que te sofoques.  
  
Ginny pensaba que el corazón no podía dolerle más. ¿ Cómo podía soportar todo aquello? Todos pensarían que era una maldita traidora. No podía comprenderse asímisma. ¿ Era cierto que deseaba estar con él? ¿ Dónde empezaba y terminaba el chantaje que Malfoy le habia hecho?  
  
Ron se sentó junto a una de las mesas, más alejadas del centro de atención, cerca de la salida.. Tenía los brazos apoyados en el mantel, y la cabeza hundida en ellos. Agradecía que los gemelos estuvieran en Hogsmeade, para no tener que ver lo que él.  
  
" Ron, tranquilízate- le dijo Hermione, sentada al lado, y acariciándole el cabello- si Ginny quiere estar con él, tienes que resignarte. Esas cosas no pueden controlarse, no puedes elegir a quién quieres, solo aceptarlo- Harry miró a Hermione, al decir estas palabras, y apretó los labios.  
  
" Nunca, nunca me había sentido tan humillado . Esto es imperdonable- se giró, y se abrazó fuertemente a ella- menos mal que te tengo a ti, Hermione...a vosotros- y extendió una mano a Harry , quien la agarró fuertemente.  
  
" Siempre nos tendrás, siempre- susurró ella, a punto de llorar.  
  
De pronto, se oyó el redoble de un tambor por todo el Gran Comedor, y unas campanadas que tocaron diez veces. La sala se oscureció por completo, exceptuando una vela que emitía luz roja que había al fondo. Los prefectos de las otras tres casas, estaban haciendo gestos a Ron, para que subiera.  
  
" Te están llamando, Ron, sécate esas lágrimas y ve. Tu sorpresa acaba de empezar- le dijo Hermione, cariñosamente.  
  
" Se me va a notar que he estado llorando- dijo Ron, esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Entonces Hermione levantó su varita, y murmuró " Pleurat restaura". Al instante el rostro de Ron aparecía sonrosado, sin la hinchazón que deja el llanto. No convenía abusar de ese hechizo, pero era formidable.  
  
Nadie estaba ya pendiente de Malfoy. Todo el mundo estaba expectante sobre lo que iba a pasar. Más o menos imaginaban que estaría relacionado con las flores, pero no sabían de qué modo.  
  
Ron subió al estrado donde se situaban las mesas del profesorado, felizmente vacías. Entretanto habían dispuesto unas luces suspendidas en el techo, que provenían de decenas de velas voladoras que emitían destellos rojizos. Ron, ayudado por un hechizo elevador de voz, tomó la palabra.  
  
" Sin duda, os preguntaréis para qué os hemos dado las flores en la entrada. Bien, cuando las luces suspendidas , se tornen de color violeta , todos debeis frotar el tallo de vuestra flor. Aparecerá el nombre de una persona, y esa será vuestra pareja, para al menos un baile- explicó Ron.  
  
La sorpresa fue acogida con un aluvión de aplausos.  
  
" ¡Levantad todos vuestras flores- dijo el prefecto de Ravenclaw- por la confraternización de las casas de Hogwarts!!!  
  
Al grito de viva, todos esperaron entre nerviosos y divertidos. Poco a poco la luz fue cambiando de color, y todos comenzaron a frotar frenéticos el tallo de sus flores.  
  
*** fin capítulo 23 ***  
  
" 


	24. Deseo

Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores  
  
Reviews: Queridos lectores, muchas muchas gracias por seguir ahí, pendientes de las cosas que una escribe. Tengo una medio mala noticia que daros..por problemas en mi ordenador he perdido los ultimos capitulos del fic, y el epílogo. Tengo que mirar muy despacio para dar con la copia de seguridad porque sé que la hice. De todos modos, la historia seguirá , eso seguro. Besos y perdonad los retrasos.  
  
Gracias a todos , todos , preciosos.. Honguito( mágica inspiración ), Carla ( la mejor mod del planeta), Alpha ( la flor del destino), Arashi, Virgina Malfoy ( mucho DG ), Hermionet 2002 ( que fiel eres...), Naraya Vector ( de pesada nada, eres genial), Arwen Chang ( ahí sigues :D) , Miaka 82 ( mucha razón en todo lo que dices) , Abin, Andre, Anais, Yochi ( gracias , gracias) , Luadica ( no me enojo pero soy HH hasta morir) , Maruquita ( sorry...), Diel ( tus frutas son muy dulces...), Meli ( apareciste !!!!).  
  
Seguro que me dejo a alguien, pero deseo de corazón que me perdone. Estoy de tiempo peor que de rodillas, y no quería dejaros sin capítulo y además bueno, ya sabeis ...tengo que recuperar el material perdido...soy un desastre. Pero lo encontraré ...segurito que sí.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 24 Deseo  
  
A Hermione le temblaban las manos , mientras frotaba su tallo..¿ y si realmente le salía Ron? No era más que un juego, pero se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Poco a poco, parecían salir del tallo, unas letras. No se veían demasiado bien, pero en pocos instantes pudo leer un nombre: " Harry Potter". Le entraron ganas de llorar de la alegría. ¿ Qué habría obtenido Harry ? Si no era su nombre, el mundo se le vendría encima...era como si en ese tallo estuviera guardado su destino.  
  
Harry acaba de terminar de leer el nombre que tenía su flor. Se acercó a ella y se lo enseñó, esbozando una feliz sonrisa. Se podía leer " Hermione Granger". Hermione no pudo evitar darle un abrazo allí mismo. Nadie se iba a fijar, estaban demasiado ocupados, y la sala demasiado oscura.  
  
" Harry , cuánto necesitaba hacer esto- le susurró en el oído- me siento muy feliz de que seas tú. Para mí lo significaba todo. El rostro demacrado de Harry, le sonrió.  
  
" Para mí también. Me gustará mucho más bailar contigo que comerme una araña.  
  
" Tonto.  
  
Harry la tomó de una mano, y la condujo a la pista.  
  
La música comenzó a sonar, y las distintas parejas formadas por el azar, se encaminaron a cumplir con la misión de las flores. Había una gran algarabía, porque se habían formado las parejas, más extrañas. Slytherins con Griffindors, Ravenclaws de 17 años, con Hufflepufs de 13...todo un divertido maremagnum.  
  
Ron, desolado, no sabía cómo encajar el hecho de que Cho Chang, tenía una rosa en su escote con su nombre, y sin poder darle opción a nada, le había arrastrado con ella, para bailar. Miraba a Harry y Hermione, que parecían absortos el uno en el otro y no se daban cuenta de que estaban casi a su lado.  
  
No demasiado lejos estaban Ginny y Draco, que habían hecho lo pertinente con sus flores. Draco ponía cara de circunstancias . " ¡Qué gran estupidez! El cerebro de tu hermano, se asemeja al de una mosca.  
  
" ¡Ya basta Draco! Ya estoy aguantando bastante.  
  
Malfoy había frotado con escepticismo su flor, pero el resultado le dejó absolutamente perplejo: " Virgina Weasley". Aquello estaba empezando a desbordarle. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba ver su nombre reflejado en la flor de Ginny, y se la había arrebatado para ver qué ponía. Al leer " Dean Thomas" su decepción fue absoluta.  
  
" No irás a bailar con ese estúpido, has venido conmigo- le dijo Draco, absolutamente enfadado, y aún más encendido porque no deseaba que le molestara.  
  
" Déjame, iré a buscar a mi pareja- dijo Ginny desasiéndose de su mano, que le apretaba férreamente- ya has obtenido lo que querías, ya mi hermano ha sufrido y no volverá a mirarme a la cara.  
  
Draco la dejó ir, sin saber porqué y contempló cómo se dirigía hasta Dean Thomas, y que este sonriente le sacaba hasta la pista de baile. Sintió rabia. No podía evitarlo: estaba celoso. ¿ Qué hacía aquel idiota, sujetando a Ginny por la cintura ? Sin embargo, ella no sonreía. Eso al menos, le complacía. Vió cómo intentaba situarse cerca de su hermano, pero este se alejaba, cada vez que ella intentaba un acercamiento. Finalmente Ginny se resignó, y se fue al otro extremo, donde su hermano no podía verla.  
  
Cuando la segunda pieza iba a comenzar, Harry y Hermione dejaron la pista. Para consternación de Ron, Cho Chang no parecía dispuesta a soltarle. Todo lo contrario, se abrazaba a él como una lapa.  
  
"¿ Sabes, Ron? Estás muy atractivo este año- le dijo poniéndole ojos de gata en celo- los pelirrojos me encantan, ¿ te gustan a ti las mujeres orientales?  
  
"¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí- Ron estaba completamente enrojecido, y no perdía de vista a Harry y a Hermione, que en vez de sentarse se habían marchado por la puerta que daban a los jardines.  
  
Malfoy, completamente fuera de sí, se dirigió hasta Ginny y Thomas, que parecían dispuestos a seguir bailando. Empujó a Thomas, para separarle de ella, y este optó por retirarse. No quería líos con ese tipo, y a él el asunto ni le iba ni le venía. Malfoy, agarró a Ginny por las muñecas, y la arrastró fuera de la pista. Ron, demasiado alejado, y ocultado además, tras el cuerpo voluptuoso de Cho, no podía verlos.  
  
" No vuelvas a largarte de esa forma. Nadie deja plantado a Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Estás loco- le dijo Ginny, incapaz de contener la violencia que sentía- suéltame ¡ me estás haciendo daño!  
  
"Eso pretendo"  
  
Acto seguido, Ginny le escupió en la cara- la sorpresa hizo que Draco la soltara.  
  
" Todo esto empezó por algo igual que hiciste, Weasley. Vas a pagarlo muy caro.  
  
"¡¡Cerdo!!!- exclamó Ginny , y después, inesperadamente, salió corriendo, en dirección a los jardines. Buscó un lugar para ocultarse, había muchos setos, árboles y vegetación profusa. Mientras corría, Ginny creyó haber oído la voz de Harry y Hermione tras uno de los setos, pero no podía detenerse a pedir ayuda. No se la prestarían. La oscuridad era casi total, apenas se vislumbraban las caras, a pesar de las luciérnagas que daban su luz. Vio que él la seguía muy de cerca. Estaba tan asustada, que tropezó contra una piedra, y cayó al suelo. En ese momento, Draco la alcanzó, y la incorporó para empujarla violentamente contra un árbol.  
  
"¿ Pensabas que no iba a cogerte, rata? Te dije que lo pagarías caro- los ojos de Draco, estaban descontrolados por la furia. Ginny notaba su aliento sobre el cuello, y su cabello rozándole muy cerca.  
  
Draco se quitó la túnica de gala, y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.  
  
"¿Qué , qué vas a hacer ?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Draco le bajó las tiras al vestido.  
  
" No, Draco, no, por favor, no" - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Malfoy estaba totalmente enardecido por ella. Ya no podía más. Había contenido aquello demasiadas veces. Sus manos aferraron las sienes de Ginny, y posó los labios deseosos en los suyos. La besaba con tanto ardor, que casi no podía respirar. Ginny hubiese tenido que darle una patada, empujarle , defenderse, pero sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hasta la nuca de Draco, y acariciaron su cabello. Abrió sus labios y respondió con vehemencia a la pasión que él le ofrecía. Al sentirse respondido , Draco olvidó definitivamente quién era él, quién era ella, y se entregó. Sus lenguas se buscaron frenéticas, y buscaron hasta los más recónditos lugares de sus bocas. Draco gemía, ante la sensualidad de Ginny. Ninguno podía pensar. Ella acarició su espalda desnuda, sintiendo su piel suave. Le tocó la herida, y Draco se estremeció con el contacto.  
  
" Virginia Weasley- murmuró Draco, pronunciando su nombre lentamente, mientras le besaba el cuello, entreabriendo la boca. Malfoy comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido. Los dos estaban medio recostados contra el árbol.  
  
"Draco- le dijo Ginny , estremecida y asombrada ante sus sensaciones- te quiero , te deseo...  
  
"Yo también- confesó Malfoy, depositando sus besos cada vez más cerca del pecho de ella. Si nadie paraba aquello, acabarían haciendo el amor, en medio de aquellos setos.  
  
*** fin capítulo 24*** 


	25. Alma en pedazos

Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores.  
  
N/A: Hola, Gracias , gracias, gracias por todas vuestras reviews. Sois todos maravillosos. He logrado encontrar dos capítulos, pero aún me falta el epílogo. Si no lo encuentro , tendré que reescribirlo entero. Sé que me atraso mucho en las entregas...lo siento. Os dejo ya con el capi 25, y espero poder pronto agradeceros individualmente vuestra fidelidad de lectores. Muac, muac ( o sea besitos grandes)  
  
nailju  
Capítulo 25 Alma en pedazos  
  
Ron, tuvo que zafarse de la pegajosa Cho, diciéndole que le dolían los pies, pues estaba dispuesta a iniciar una nueva pieza y ya iban unas cuantas.  
  
"Es que soy un patán como bailarín, ¿sabes? Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.  
  
Estaba tan harto, que no dudó en dejarla sola, en mitad de la pista.  
  
"Es la última vez que propongo una idea como prefecto-farfulló para si mismo, dejando atrás a la perpleja Cho- Solo a mi se me podía ocurrir esta tontería. En vez de estar con Hermione, he acabado bailando con ese pulpo- Ron miraba a su alrededor para ver si veía a sus amigos- deben seguir fuera. No me extraña, aquí hace un calor espantoso.  
  
Salió a los jardines para buscarles.  
  
***  
  
Harry abrazaba a Hermione fuertemente. Estaban sentados en un banco de piedra, entre unos hermosos setos del jardín. No necesitaban nada más. Solo sentir su calor, su presencia que les había faltado tantos y tantos días. Estaban tan tranquilos, tan necesitados el uno del otro, que habían bajado completamente la guardia.  
  
" Tenemos que contárselo a Ron- dijo Hermione, recostando aún más su cabeza, hasta casi hundirla en el pecho de Harry- no podemos seguir engañándole.  
  
Harry sabía que llevaba razón, pero era tan difícil hacer algo así. Tan difícil. La muchacha entreabrió los labios y besó suavemente su boca. El respondía, con toda la ternura que sentía por ella, depositando un dulce beso a lo largo de sus labios. Hermione, le acarició el cabello dulcemente. Ese cabello tan negro y crespo, que amaba tanto. Reclinó después la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y entonces vio algo. Eran unos ojos azul oscuro, y un rostro lleno de lágrimas, colmado por una cabellera pelirroja.  
  
"¡ Ron ¡ - exclamó Hermione, angustiada. Harry y ella le vieron echar a correr. No dio tiempo a nada. Les había visto.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, esto era justo lo que no quería que sucediera- Harry inclinó la cabeza, enrojeciendo algo su pálida cara. Tenía un aspecto tan triste, unas ojeras tan marcadas, que Hermione le besó la frente.  
  
"Yo tampoco- y notó que le caían lágrimas en la cara- deberíamos ir a buscarle, y hablar con él.  
  
" ¡Traidores! ¡malditos! ¡malditos!- pensaba Ron, mientras corría angustiado sin dirección concreta. Se iba adentrando en los jardines, hasta llegar a la zona más inhóspita y escondida, donde casi se formaba ya bosque. Se paró para descansar en un árbol, recostándose en él. Apenas podia creer lo que había visto. Hermione...y ...Harry....los...dos...juntos...besándose. Lágrimas gruesas llenas de dolor, desgarradas y crueles atravesaban su cara sin cesar. No quería apartarlas. Se sentía tan traicionado. Se puso una mano en la frente, para intentar conservar su cordura, cuando creyó oir unos gemidos cercanos. Escudriñó entre los arbustos y pudo ver a Draco tumbado encima de alguien entre las hierbas. Se acercó un poco más, para comprobar consternado que era su hermana.  
  
Draco había despojado a Virginia Weasley de su vestido hasta la cintura. Estaba besándole los pechos , a punto de desabrochar el sujetador. Ambos gemían poseídos por una excitación extrema. De pronto Draco, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, dando con su cabeza justo al lado de la muchacha.  
  
"¡ Ron!- exclamó Ginny asustada. Primero porque repentinamente se había interrumpido algo de lo que no había sido demasiado consciente, y segundo por ver a su hermano allí, de pie, con el rostro lleno de furia y lágrimas, y el puño aún desafiante tras haber golpeado a Malfoy. Era la segunda vez que Ron oía esa noche su nombre pronunciado con desesperación.  
  
"Esta visto que esta noche ha de ser la de mi muerte!- chilló Ron , sin decírselo a nadie en concreto. Ginny se volvió a subir el vestido, alterada. Ron se abalanzó sobre Draco, que intentaba incorporarse. Tenía sangre en la nariz. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ron le volvió a dar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la boca, y la sangre brotó espontáneamente através de los dientes de Malfoy.  
  
" Por favor Ron, no le pegues más- dijo Ginny, intentando interponerse entre ambos. Ron la empujó lleno de furia.  
  
"¡ Ni te acerques a mi, no eres digna del apellido que llevas!- bramó contra ella. Malfoy, a pesar del asedio de Ron, logró tambaleante incorporarse levemente.  
  
"¡ Déjala en paz! Ella no tiene la culpa. ¡ Yo le obligué a venir al baile! ¡Yo le di de beber una poción y por eso se siente atraída hacia mí!- gritó Draco.  
  
Ginny se estremeció. ¿qué poción? ¿aquel agua que le hizo beber? No, no podía ser. Ella sentía algo extraño por Draco, casi, desde el día del incidente del tren. Quizá ese mismo día, al sentir su cercanía, su olor, su cuerpo...  
  
¡¡Cállate!! No la defiendas. Es como tú. Igual que tú- Ron volvió a inclinarse para atacar a Draco, que había logrado arrastrarse hasta su túnica. Intentaba coger su varita. Ron reparó en la espalda herida de Malfoy, en aquella enorme cicatriz que la recorría de hombro a hombro. Sangraba bastante. Y él no había sido. Parecía algo de otra especie. Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, Ron, tomó su varita y la agitó frente a Malfoy, que estaba de rodillas.  
  
"Diáforas sanguinum "- gritó provocando salir chispas negras de la varita. Draco se retorció en el suelo , consumido por el dolor, que sentía en la espalda.  
  
"¡ Draco ¡- al grito del nombre, Ginny se agachó junto a él, intentando protegerle. Alzó su mano para impedir que su hermano, le hiriese más. Draco, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban , se apoyó en la muchacha.  
  
" Dame mi túnica, Ginny, dámela"  
  
Ella se la entregó y él cogió su varita. Apuntó en dirección a Ron, pero se dio cuenta de que la varita no respondía ni al más leve movimiento. Tal como si hubiera una invisble muralla entre él y Weasley. O un escudo que le cubriera.  
  
" Ese Potter lo hizo- pensó Draco, cerrando los ojos por el dolor- tal como sospeché. Sin darle tiempo a más movimientos, Ron repitió el hechizo. Esta vez Draco , cayó encima de su túnica, regándola de sangre. No podía moverse. Ginny le abrazó. No podía creer que su hermano tuviera poder semejante. Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter no solo le había protegido, sino transmitido parte de sus poderes, con lo que había hecho. Realmente él debía haberse quedado muy débil.  
  
"¡Eres repulsiva! ¡qué asco! ¿ no te avergüenzas de ti misma?- le chilló Ron a Ginny. La muchacha no contestó. Se limitó a refugiar su rostro en el revuelto pelo de Draco, quien estaba mudo, totalmente a merced del apoyo de Ginny . Ron se acercó a ella, y le cruzó dos sonoras bofetadas en cada mejilla, que dejaron marcada su cara.  
  
" Weasley, mereces el castigo que pensaba darte...- murmuró Draco, exhausto. Extendió su mano hasta la túnica y palpó en su interior. Extrajo un pergamino y un saquito de color dorado y arrojó ambos objetos a su enemigo.  
  
"¡ No!- dijo Ginny- no, por favor, nooooo.  
  
Ron cogió las dos cosas del suelo. Observó el saquito y vio las siglas HP. Reconoció en él , el que le diera a su madre. Miró a Ginny interrogante, pero ella solo era capaz de llorar. Abrió el pergamino y leyó el contenido. Creyó que todo su universo se caía a trozos. ¡ Su puesto de prefecto era una farsa! Ron cayó de rodillas al suelo, y lloró sobre aquel pedazo de papel. Toda su vida había sido destrozada en menos de una hora.  
  
" ¡ Harry Potter te mataré!- gritó como poseso.  
  
" Ron- oyó este, mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro- yo, yo, lo hice por ti...  
  
Ron se giró, aunque ya sabía quién era. Harry Potter Weasley. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, ahora su peor enemigo.  
  
*** fin capítulo 25 Alma en pedazos*** 


	26. Desaparecido

Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores  
  
Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer la historia, y por seguirla con interés. Siento la tardanza , pero la falta de tiempo es algo que me acompaña constantemente. Espero recuperlarlo un poco en semana santa. Estoy haciendo una página web HH, y los poquísimos momentos libres que me quedan, se lo dedico a ella. Besos para todos. Os quiero, porque todos vosotros sois la razón por la que escribí esta historia. Nailju  
Capítulo 26 Desaparecido  
  
" No te atrevas a tocarme"- dijo Ron, clavando en Harry sus ojos con el mayor odio que pueda concebirse. Hermione estaba justo detrás de él. Su mirada triste se encontró con la del pelirrojo, que destilaba odio.  
  
"Ron, todo esto tiene una explicación- comenzó a murmurar Harry.  
  
" No quiero cruzar ni una palabra contigo, traidor.  
  
Hermione sintió cómo las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.  
  
"Yo no necesitaba tu caridad, Potter- le escupió Ron- sé que no soy más que el eterno vagón que tiene que ir enganchado tras de ti , pero esta basura, te la podías haber ahorrado- le tiró a la cara el pergamino y la bolsita dorada- y a esa...- dijo mirando a Hermione con desprecio- ¡también te la puedes quedar! No merece la pena.  
  
Como Harry intentaba acercarse a él , Ron le empujó con ambas manos.  
  
"Ron, no era mi intención enamorarme de Hermione, yo, yo no he podido evitarlo... tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, solo deseo que seas feliz, no hacerte daño- Harry le miraba suplicante- cualquier cosa que haya podido hacer ha sido solo pensando en tu bien- extendió sus dedos al brazo de su amigo, intentando tocarle. Hermione sintió de algún modo, que las fuerzas físicas de Harry se iban desvaneciendo .  
  
"Es posible que Harry cometiera un error, debido al deseo de ayudarte, Ron- dijo Hermione, haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry se apoyara en ella- pero fíjate que el resto de las cosas, las has logrado por ti mismo: eres un gran prefecto, una persona brillante...  
  
"¡¡¡¡Cállate Granger!!! Contigo menos que con nadie quiero nada- exclamó Ron, con las lágrimas saliendo exhultantes por los ojos.  
  
Ginny, miraba la escena en silencio, rodeando con sus brazos a Draco que estaba inconsciente. No se atrevía siquiera a intervenir. La ira de su hermano parecía no tener límites.  
  
"¡¡¡Golpéame si con ello vas a sentirte mejor- le instó Harry- vamos hazlo, HAZLO!!!!  
  
Ron, invadido por el rencor, los celos y el dolor, cerró su puño y este se disparó en dirección a la cara de Harry. Este cayó sobre Hermione, que le abrazó para que no terminara en el suelo. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Harry tambaleante, se irguió para mirar profundamente a Ron. Le sangraba el labio levemente, y se contenía el líquido rojo con la mano.  
  
"Oh, Ron, Ron, te queremos tanto- murmuró Hermione.  
  
¡¡¡Dejadme todos en paz, maldita sea!!!- Ron lloraba desesperado. Contempló a aquellas dos mujeres a las que tanto quería , protegiendo con sus brazos a sus enemigos-... pensar que eras para mi más, mucho más que mis propios hermanos...- dijo dirigiendo a Harry una última mirada.  
  
Acto seguido Ron echó a correr, sin que nadie pudiera ni debiera impedirlo. En segundos desapareció.  
  
"Finalmente Thuban tenía razón- le dijo Hermione quedamente a Harry, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Allí estaba la estrella, casi invisible por las nubes y la ligera brisa- Ron iba a sufrir un dolor enorme...  
  
"Sí, supiste verlo muy bien, Hermione...  
  
"Ojalá me hubirera equivocado , ojalá- Hermione depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del muchacho.  
  
Horas más tarde, Ginny estaba en la enfermería, al lado de la cama donde reposaba Draco. Se había desmayado, y entre ella , Hermione y Harry le habían llevado hasta allí. Hermione había insistido en que él también tuviera una revisión, pero Harry se negó rotundamente, marchándose a su habitación, ante la desesperación de la muchacha, que le siguió, temiendo que se desplomara.  
  
Ginny, muy angustiada, le agarraba la mano a Draco, aún recuperándose de la sensación que le provocaba admitir que le quería. Al fin, tras varias horas, Malfoy abrió los ojos. Se incorporó levemente. La miró, recorriendo su rostro, comosi recordara cada segundo de lo que habían vivido.  
  
" Draco, has despertado- murmuró Ginny, dándole un beso en la mejlla.  
  
"¿Ha pasado de verdad, todo lo que mi mente me está diciendo que ha pasado?- dijo apretándole la mano, que estaba aferrada a la suya.  
  
Ginny suspiró. Draco se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó consternado. Volvió a dejarse caer en la almohada y abrió los ojos, con aspecto desolado, mirando en dirección a la muchacha ¿qué estaba intentando decirle Draco?  
  
"...yo provoqué la ceguera de tu hermano con unos restos de hierba venenosa que guardo en este anillo- levantó la mano para que pudiera ver el sello, se lo quitó y lo colocó en la mano de Ginny, y le cerró el puño fuertemente- solo fue para divertirme, pretendía culpar a la Delacour. Pero comprobé que tus amiguitos se inquietaban demasiado. Un día , estando en la biblioteca , descubrí que habían estado leyendo un libro de conjuros milenarios y después me di cuenta de que Potter se había atrevido a realizar un ritual de protección sobre tu hermano. Yo sabia que eso provocaba una gran debilidad...eso me dio la idea de cómo acabar con él...  
  
"Oh, Dios mío- musitó Ginny, sintiendo el deseo de llorar- no puede ser, tú no puedes ser tan , tan...  
  
"¿malo?- sonrió Malfoy, esbozando una perversa mueca. Se rió con dificultad, pues sentía muchos dolores- ... el caso es que avisé a mi padre de ello, y hay varios mortífagos en los alrededores de Hogsmeade esperando atrapar a Potter. El señor oscuro estaría encantado de hacérse con él tras fracasar en el hogar de los Dursley. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano habrá ido a buscar refugio al negocio de tu familia, y Potter debe estar encaminándose allí , si es que no ha llegado ya. Si os dais prisa, aún podeis salvarle.  
  
Ginny negaba con la cabeza, mientras el temor invadía su mente.  
  
" Bueno ya lo sabes, Weasley.  
  
"¿Weasley? ¿Ahora soy Weasley para ti?  
  
"Nunca has dejado de serlo, rata- le dijo Draco, sonriendo malévolamente- y deja ya de acariciarme la mano- la apartó violentamente.  
  
Ginny observó a Draco, y se apartó las lágrimas de las mejillas, con dos manotazos.  
  
"Está bien Malfoy, gracias por la información. ¿ Hay algún motivo por el que no quieres que atrapen a Harry?  
  
" ¡¡¡Lárgate ya, Weasley. !!  
  
Ginny suspiró. Se inclinó sobre el lecho de Draco, y besó levemente sus labios.  
  
"Ningún bebedizo ha provocado en mí lo que siento por ti- dijo vehemente. Se dirigió a la puerta y cerró sin volverse a mirarle.  
  
El muchacho se acarició los labios con la mano.  
  
"Es mejor así, Ginny, tú mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo...  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitar los sentimientos y las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban a los ojos acerados del muchacho, eran la prueba de ello.  
  
*** fin capítulo 26*** 


	27. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores  
  
Nota de la autora: Ya sé, ya sé, es una vergüenza, llevo sin actualizar desde hace unos meses, pero la historia está a punto de acabar , de hecho este es el último capítulo, ya solo queda el epílogo. Espero que os guste. Un beso muy fuerte para todos/as. Nailju  
Capítulo 27 Hogsmeade  
  
Cuando Ginny fue a alertar a Hermione, la encontró despierta, asomada a la ventana de su habitación, pues estaba demasiado preocupada para conciliar el sueño. Le contó resumidamente lo que Malfoy le había dicho, y pronto comprobaron que este había estado muy acertado, pues ya era demasiado tarde. Ron no había aparecido en las horas siguientes, y Harry angustiado y sintiéndose muy culpable, había dejado su cama vacía. No estaba en ella cuando ambas acudieron a la habitación de los chicos de quinto.  
  
"Dios mío- dijo Hermione muy asustada- he sido una ingenua, pensando que Harry haría caso de mis advertencias y descansaría hasta mañana.  
  
"Está muy débil, ¿verdad?- quiso saber Ginny.  
  
Hermione asintió, se arrepentía de no haber tomado a tiempo la decisión de contárselo todo al anciano Dumbledore.  
  
" Tenemos que ir de inmediato a Hogsmeade. Ambos deben estar allí- afirmó Hermione categóricamente.  
  
***************************  
  
Rayaba el alba, cuando Harry, con sus fuerzas casi extintas, llegó hasta la tienda de los "Sortilegios Weasley". Era una especie de casita, no muy distinta a la Madriguera, aunque de una sola planta, con la vivienda y el jardín en la parte de atrás, y la tienda en la entrada principal. Harry encontró a Ron, desvencijado sobre una mesa, apoyado sobre sus brazos, dejando caer la cabeza pesadamente. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero Ron no parecía afectado por ello. Llevaba aún la túnica de invierno de Griffindor, y encima una pesada manta de lana. Harry abrió la puerta de las verjas de madera que rodeaban el jardín, y se acercó lentamente. Como si intuyera su presencia, Ron, levantó la vista hacia él.  
  
"¿Es que no vas a dejarme vivir en paz, Potter?- le dijo con voz cansada- no quiero nada de ninguno de vosotros. Voy a marcharme de aquí tan lejos como pueda.  
  
Ron, no había podido aún hablar con nadie de su familia, pues les encontró a todos dormidos, cuando llegó la noche anterior, pero estaba firmemente dispuesto a abandonar Hogwarts, y el Reino Unido si era necesario.  
  
"Ron, necesito que me perdones, no puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias de esa forma.  
  
"¡ No quiero perdonarte, maldita sea!- bramó Ron, levantándose de golpe- ¡quiero que sufras como yo lo he hecho!  
  
"Estoy sufriendo mucho, puedes creerme ...- Harry se apoyó en la mesa, pues sintió que se tambaleaba. El intenso frío, y el fuerte esfuerzo para llegar andando hasta allí, estaban haciendo mella, sobre su débil cuerpo.  
  
"¡Lárgate Potter!- exigió Ron.  
  
"No voy a irme sin explicarte todo, Ron, sin que sepas las causas que me llevaron a actuar así.  
  
"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te llevó a robarme a la chica que amaba?- Ron, comenzaba a ponerse histérico.  
  
"Eso no estaba premeditado, Ron. Aún no puedo creerme ni yo mismo, lo que siento. Jamás quise hacerte daño. Pero Hermione y yo estamos dispuestos a separarnos...  
  
"Ohh, qué delicados, qué encantadores...me conmueve en lo más profundo ¡ lárgate ya de mi casa, aquí no eres bienvenido! ...  
  
"Yo también soy un Weasley- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, y algo suplicante.  
  
"Espera a que mi familia sepa la clase de tipo que eres...volverás a ser el asqueroso huérfano que has sido toda tu vida.  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Aquello le había herido en lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
"Está bien, Ron, no me escupas más tu odio- Harry respiró profundamente y se le quedó mirando con expresión desolada. Ron sintió que su corazón se le caía a los pies. En el fondo se odiaba asimismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Se negaba simplemente a retroceder en su actitud. Entonces se dio cuenta, del rostro demacrado de Harry, de su aspecto extrañamente cansado, y su dificultad para respirar.  
  
Harry Potter Weasley se dio media vuelta, y abandonó el jardín de la trastienda. Caminó ya muy sofocado la cuesta abajo, que daba a la salida del pueblo. Se internó con pasos cansados en el bosquezuelo que utilizaban habitualmente como atajo al castillo. Aún no había terminado de despuntar el sol. Estaba tan ofuscado, que no se daba cuenta de que unas cuantas sombras grises le seguían, y que muy pronto cercaron su camino. Levantó la vista y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, cuando comprobó que se trataba de una decena de mortífagos que le habían rodeado.  
  
"Vaya, vaya- oyó una voz que le pareció familiar. El hombre se retiró la capucha.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy- dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
"Según veo mi hijo no me ha mentido, tu aspecto es lamentable - se acercó y le cogió por el mentón para asomarse a los ojos de Harry- ¡ah! Draco no me ha defraudado por una vez. Es cierto, estás sometido a un ritual de protección ancestral, y tu poder como mago está tan debilitado que será muy fácil para mi Señor convertirte en su esclavo- Malfoy se echó a reir afectadamente y empujó a Harry al suelo con fuerza- ¡VAMOS!  
  
Al oir esta voz , los mortífagos, hicieron un círculo a su alrededor, y le apuntaron con sus varitas.  
  
"¡Despojadle de lo que quede de su poder, y nos le llevaremos al refugio de nuestro Señor!  
  
Harry permanecía inmóvil, en el centro, sin ninguna fuerza para defenderse. Pronto se sintió invadido por una luz violeta, que provenía de las varitas,y sentía que la vida se le iba en aquella luminosidad. Pensó en Hermione, en su sonrisa, en lo mucho que la amaba. Después pensó en Ron, que tanto significaba para él...  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- Harry oyó con dificultad una voz, pues ya no podía moverse.  
  
Ron, empujó a algunos mortífagos, que pillados por sorpresa, le dejaron romper el círculo .Se abalanzó sobre Harry, y le protegió con su cuerpo. Al chocar las luces contra Ron, de pronto los rayos se invirtieron y rebotaron contra los cuerpos de los mortífagos, que desaparecieron repentinamente. Todo sucedió en segundos. Pudieron oler el humo que había dejado tras de sí, la súbita traslación de los cuerpos.  
  
"Ron- murmuró Harry, tumbado en el suelo. Estaba perplejo por lo que su amigo acababa de hacer, pero lo único que le importaba era que estaba allí- has venido...me has salvado.  
  
"Lo siento Harry, lo siento- Ron estaba frío como el hielo, caído de espaldas. Harry rozó sus dedos con los de su amigo.  
  
" Yo también lo siento tanto...-dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más apagada.  
  
"¿Hermanos?- preguntó Ron.  
  
"Hermanos- murmuró Harry.  
  
Ambos cayeron inertes en el suelo.  
  
*** fin capítulo 27*** 


End file.
